The Goode Performing Arts
by LoversReunited
Summary: Thalia, Nico and Percy is the 'Golden 3' the best band. Their fathers force them to go to school, but not any school, The Goode Performing Art High School. There they meet Annabeth,The Stolls, Clairese, Chris, Katie, Allison and Leo. They take on great adventures as friends going through high school with Drama and Romance. Demi-Gods, Percabeth , Jasper, Thaleo, Tratie. *HIATUS*
1. A Goode Experience?

**Oh my gosh! I fell in love with writing this so I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **PERCY POV:**

Today was a normal day. I was lying on the couch channel surfing while Nico was playing ping pong with Thalia. The three of us had barely any time like this at the tour. Luckily we finished the tour, and we had a month to relax before any more complications. In the background were Nico shouting at Thalia for shouting and her just denying even though she had a evil grin on her face. We were all relaxing until we heard a door bell ring. We lived alone, only the three of us. Our dad's as our managers/ record label. And our other parents re-mairied. My mum always kept in touch with me but the other two… well they weren't that nice.

"NICO GET IT" Me and Thalia chorused. He let out a huge moan because he was a big lazy butt.

He stood there in shock and didn't say a word. Me and Thalia looked at each other and had a look on our eyes that asked 'what?' The answer we were looking for quickly came when we heard a booming voice

"Morning Son."

" _Dad._ " Nico said in a mocking tone. We weren't fans of our parents. The only reason we started this was to get their attention, until it went to far and now all they care about is fame and fortune. Me and Thalia came running to the door only too see our parents. Zues- Thalia's parent was the head. Poseidon - My dad focused on more about where we would perform. Hades - Nico's dad was more about fortune.

" _Dad._ " I replied with bitterness in my voice

" _Dad._ " Thalia said with even more bitterness and hatred in her voice. She was the one who truly hated her father. Me and Nico were ' _okay_ ' per say, with them.

"Look, Im going to make this fast-" Zues started

"Because he is scared of his own daughter." Hades finished of making Zues give him a cold glare. But not as cold as Thalia's if looks could kill, Zues would have dropped down dead 10 seconds ago.

"Anyways, You are going to attend 'Goode High' A Performing Arts School. Kids that are talented like you guys would be there." Poseidon said.

"Why?" We all said in unison with our face shocked. We couldn't say much, we were to shocked.

"Law," Zues took a deep breath after staring into Thalia's eyes for too long "Anyone below 20 have to attend school"

"What happened to ?" She was owr tutor who followed us on the road.

"She quit. After all the pranks you have pulled-" Hades said

"Oh yeah? Say 1"

"Okay, When you locked her in the buss for a week. While we were all at the hotel."

"So? Name another" I dared them

"When you publicly had a water gun and you guys," Poseidon said pointing towards us "Decided to make her target." He was right. We loved pranking her, she just to gullible.

"So when will we go to the hell hole?" Thalia asked with anger in her voice.

"Tomorrow."

"WHAT!?" We screamed. They were still outside, we didn't want them to come in and place their germs everywhere.

"Yes. Law. Thalia, you have a friend there, an old friend, Annabeth"

Thalia suddenly lightened up but not completely, so she was still scaring all of us.

"Thalia I suspect you to behave" Zues said making it sound like Thalia was a dog. All of a sudden, Thalia's anger cam flooding back but this time with more.

"Don't make that face with me. You will not glare at your father."

"Yes, father." She said glaring even more sending daggers at him. She growled like a cat the made sounds come out of her throught.

"Before I forget, you will open up with a performance, Like every new kid/band. So don't you go thinking that you will be the only popular ones" That was a relief, If i were to go to school, I don't want all the attention on me.

"Well, I think you have done enough. Goodbye." Nico said instantly shutting the door.

"That was a nightmare." I said.

Thalia didn't look away from the door and punched a whole in a wall leaving her hand spotless.

"Uh… Thals?" Nico said and she shot a glare at him. He slowly backed away going to me.

"What happened to her?"

"Honestly, Its your problem now."

Thalia glared at the both of us with her hand still in the wall. Me and Nico took a run for it and ran with Thalia on our trail. Oh damn, Thalia was scary alright. We were fast runners, because of the fans chasing us but I guess that will all change as we go to this so called 'Goode, Performing Arts School' I rolled my eyes at that.

"AND PLEASE GIVE APPLAUSE FOR THE NEWEST BAND TO BE JOINING THIS SCHOOL: THE GOLDEN 3!" When the curtains opened I guess our fathers lied, They were more crazy then an actual concert. I had been looking at videos of people performing at the school on youtube, and none of them had people standing clapping and jumping. I ignored that fact and started to play the base and took the mic. Thalia was the singer, dancer. Nico the drummer boy and sometimes singer but since we didn't really need a drummer he used a launch pad. **(A/N you might want to search it up if you don't know it, its pretty cool)**. it does the high pitched ringing on this song) Depends on his mood really, never understood that boy.

"GOOD MORNING! SO GLAD WE COULD LEARN HERE! THIS IS ONE OF OUR NEW SONGS: ONCE IN A WHILE! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!" Thalia said.

ONCE IN A WHILE - TIME FLIES

NICO - BOLD ITALICS

THALIA - BOLD

PERCY - ITALICS

ALL - UNDERLINE

The start was Nico using the launchpad that slowly faded into me with him still there but with a different octive.

I started strumming the chords then Thalia walked up onto the mic and started singing

 **I thought I would know better**

 **That's wishful thinking**

 **Thought there'd be no pressure**

Thalia placed her hands on the mic stand drumming her fingers onto the mic stand

 **That's wishful drinking**

 **Is anything forever, or just a feeling?**

 **What have I been so afraid of?**

 **I don't know**

I went up to the second mic with my guitar and started the mini-rap still strumming tilting my head as I sang

 _From Brooklyn to New York, then off to the West_

 _In Cali, no Khaled, but hey, we the best_

 _My stripes, stay American, let me express_

 _And I keep it as live as a Total Request_

 _And they ask me these questions_

 _Like, "How do you do it?_

 _Press and the road and the music"_

 _Truth is, I'm always up, I'm always down_

 _Worry 'bout everyone else_

 **But once in a while, I catch myself,**

Thalia stopped mid position with her head tilted high with her mic at the very edge of the stage.

 **Once in a while, I ask myself,**

 **What am I doing?**

Thalia went back to her mic and took the mic of the stand while Nico was at the the side doing some sick beats

 **Once in a while, I need your help**

 **But once in a while I feel like**

 **I just wanna dance**

Nico started the launchpad again and hopped around the table while Thalia did a black flip onto a long table behind us, so she was taller than me and Nico. Everyone payed attention to her as she was singing while I just strummed next to Nico.

 **I feel good,**

everytime Thalia said that it was an echo so she stomp her feet with her pitch black boots on the floor matching the rhythm while her other hand had the mic.

 **I feel good**

 **I feel good,**

 **I feel good**

Nico faded out as he took the mic this time.

 ** _I live life like my blood type,_** B positive

 ** _These days, something got me feeling quite_** the opposite

 ** _Music like my heroin, but I all I hear is poppy shit_**

 ** _Time to get up off of it and watch somebody_** **copy it**

 ** _I'm West bound down and out_**

 ** _Feeling fake now like somebody_** found me out

 ** _Need to slow down,_** I'm browning out

 ** _So many thoughts, let me drown 'em out_**

 _Yeah, I thought I would know better_

 _That's wishful thinking_

 _Thought there'd be no pressure_

Thalia jumped off the table and went back to the crowd clapping their hands.

 _That's wishful drinking_

 _Is anything forever,_

Thalia started to dance with her hands up and tapping her feet to the beat causing her to smile with Nico

 _or just a feeling?_

 _What have I been so afraid of?_

 _I don't know_

Thalia stopped and brought her hand with her mic close to her, she stared at the crowd with seriousness

 **But once in a while, I catch myself**

 **Once in a while, I ask myself**

She said walking towards the front

 **What am I doing?**

 **Once in a while, I need your help**

Nico got back to the launchpad by sliding across the room with his left hand out like he was doing the slide.

 **But once in a while I feel like**

 **I just wanna dance**

 **I feel good,**

Nico started the launchpad again jumping overtime he hit the button. I was walking around the stage and I could hear 'I love you Percy!' 'Percy your so hot!' 'Percy Date me?' or 'Nico you rock!' or 'Thalia you go girl! Show 'em!' Apparently I was the hot dude out of the group. Nico was the chill and Thalia was the rocker. But I never liked to put us in catagories, it didn't seem right, we were all equals. Thalia then started jumping around with her tippy toes crossing her legs and arching her back down wherever she sang to give it a more dramatic effect.

 **I feel good**

 **I feel good,**

 **I feel good**

 _I've been looking at where we're going_

 _There's no slowing down to go back_

 _And thinking of where we've been_

 _No one's ever been given a road map_

 _Say, "slow down, turn here, graduate and work here_

 _Come and get a raise when you finish up your first year"_

I quickly took the mic of the stand and threw it over at Nico who caught it mid no-hand cartwheel which made the crowd go even more crazy

 _ **No, if you're doing it, you're doing it right**_

 _ **Keep it moving, now, tell me what you're doing tonight**_

 _ **Cause sometimes we're up, sometimes we're down**_

 _ **Don't worry about anyone else**_

All:

I stopped playing the guitar, slung it on my back, and Nico stopped the launchpad. It was just the audience clapping that kept our rhythm,

But once in a while, I catch myself

Once in a while, I ask myself

What am I doing?

Once in a while, I need your help

But once in a while I feel like

I just wanna dance

I feel good, 

That is when the beat dropped and we started playing again and Nico was busting out some moves doing back flips and dancing with Thalia while I was playing. Nico stopped dancing with Thalia and walked over to me and leaned his back towards mine as I played the guitar. Thalia continued to sing while me and Nico were just leaning against each other.

 **I feel good**

 **I feel good, I feel good**

We faded out and the crowd went wild! The curtains closed again as we set everything up back to their places.

"WOO!" Nico shouted getting hyped

"Calm down, now we have school!" Thalia groaned at this.

"I don't get it, didn't they say we weren't popular compared to other people?" I asked

"What a shocker, our parents lied" Thalia grumbled we all laughed and got out and bowed to everyone.

"THANK YOU, NOW PLEASE HEAD OUT CALMLY TO PERIOD ONE." The teacher screamed into the mic.

"Take the shades" Thalia threw me and Nico a pair and we just shrugged and wore them. Never mess with Thalia, so we just kept quite.

We walked out of the stage and once the door opened the halls were filled with kids. At first I thought they were running to their classes, until, they came running straight to us, with posters.

"RUN!" We all said in unison. We ran as fast as we could. Thalia grabbed me and Nico by the wrist and pulled us into an empty classroom that had nothing in. Just looked like a Drama classroom filled with props and what-nots.

"I hate school" I said panting. I really do.

"We haven't even started!" Thalia shouted

"What do we have?"

"First period, we all have together, Music." We all sighed, because this was a Performing Arts school we had english, maths and science then with all these arts things.

"So… Im going to get some hotties-" Nico started walking out.

"Nu-uh" Thalia pulled him by the sleeve lightly punching him on the arm

"Why?" He whined like a little baby. I laughed and Thalia shot a glare at me. I seriously had to control.

"People are out there, wait until the crown dies down then, we will leave, Got it emo?" Thalia said

"I AM NOT EMO!"

I patted his back "sure buddy"

"Just because I wear all black, barely have any emotions-"

"Point proven" I said shaking my head.

"C'mon guys were cousins, we can go through this! If we survived our parents and our step's we can do it" We all agreed

"At three.." We all put our hands in the middle and counted down "One.."

"Two.." Thalia said

"THREE!" Nico shouted

"The Golder 3!" We screamed at the top of our lungs pulling our hands up.

"Great. Now to face the wrath of high school"

"I heard this place is tartarus" Nico said

"Really? I heard the teachers were monsters in disguise" I said not judging him. I really hope they are wong. I mean can you believe if a giant eagle came flying at us? Creepy. Nico is weird. Thats what makes us family. I am really scared now, what if everyone hates me? Just have to keep calm. Breathe in breathe out.

"You guys are unbelievable." Thalia face palmed herself because of our childish ways. CANT BLAME US!

We walked into the classroom that had all eyes on us as we walked in. The girls druled over me, which I find disturbing, I don't really like attention that much, especially by girls who think I am famous just because I'm good looking and not because of talent. I looked over at this one girl who had her earphones on and reading a book. She seemed like she didn't care that much so I sat next to her. Thalia sat behind me next to Clairesse La Rue and Piper McLean who were total opposites. On my right was Jason Grace, But not related to Thalia. And Nico, bring emo, sat in the corner with this person called Leo next to him who kept on talking about pranks.

She looked up at me maybe because she felt something blocking the light or something, i dunno I'm not smart okay?

"Hey" She said smiling at me. Huh she has a different reaction to everyone else. Usually they would shout OMG but apparently not.

"Hey." I said smiling back

"Percy Jackson right?"

"Yea, You?"

"Annabeth Chase" As she tucked a piece of her blonde princes curls I could see her stormy grey eyes that held so much emotion. She looked back down concentrating more on her book.

"Hello class, I will be your teacher for this year." Some guy who looked like he was in his 30's said. "I am Apollo." He said smiling at everyone. "Now, let me just read the names and I want you to sing back here.

"Percy Jackson?"

"Annabeth Chase?"

"Thalia Grace?"

For some reason Annabeth and Thalia snapped looks at each other like they were long lost friends

"Focus girls."

"Sorry" They said laughing. I haven't seen Thalia smile this much since she broke her dad's leg!

"Clairies La' Rue?"

"Chris Rodriguez?"

"Piper McLean?"

"Jason Grace?"

"Leo Valdez?"

"Nico Di' Angelo?"

"Allison Ruque?"

"Connor Stoll?"

"Travis Stoll?"

"Katie Gardener?"

"Great that is everyone, Welcome to advanced Music!" We all clapped and cheered.

"Now, as you may all know, 2 weeks from now will be the opening show for our school," He went to the board and wrote down key words he say saying "Each music class would be against each other to perform. As with the Drama, Arts and so on, but that we don't need to worry about. Every start of the year we start with a big BANG! So as a team, everyone will have to figure out Lighting, Singing, Musical Instruments, The Song, Dancers and all. As long as one of you does something, I will have to approve, sadly, I can't help as it is against the rules. But as we have professionals 'The Golden 3' here," We waved at them and they all smiled back "We might have a chance of winning! Now, Start!"

Everyone started speaking at the same time i swear I heard our teacher face palm from across the room. Me Thalia and Nico and looked at each other because actually knew how to work as a team. So Thalia did a huge whistle to shut everyone up.

"Great!" She smiled happily

"I want the song to be from Imagine Dragons-"

"Ew no! That was so last year!" And it started to become a mess again. Thalia rolled her eyes and stood up on the chair.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" She shouted. The teacher mouthed a 'thank you' towards us and we just nodded.

"RIGHT! HANDS UP IF YOU WANT LIGHTING AND GADGET STUFF WITH ALL THE BACKGROUND?" Thalia shouted.

Instantly the 2 Stolls lifted their hands up along with Leo, Chris and Jason

"THANK YOU! NOW, WHO WANTS TO DANCE?" I shouted standing on a table

Annabeth (god she's pretty), Katie and Clairise raised their hands

"WELL DONE, YOU ALL KNOW HOW TO RAISE YOUR HANDS, NOW WHO WANTS TO THE COSTUMES AND WHAT NOT?" Nico shouted.

Piper and Allison's hand shot up

"GREAT THAT LEAVES THE THREE OF US TO SING, THANK YOU FOR YOUR GODDAMN CO-OPERATION! THAT WASN'T THAT HARD WAS IT NOW?" Me and Thalia shouted

All of the sudden the bell rang.

The whole music class came up to us and we started talking about plans when to meet. We came to an agreement "Me, Thals and Nico's house today at 5 sleepover. Final" Everyone agreed and as Me Thalia and Nico walked out the clasroom we were greeted by fan girls and Thalia took our wrists again and dropped us off ant English. Great. This will be an amazing first day of school, hopefully the fan girls would get tired of chasing us this year. At least I got Annabeth Chase partnered up with me so I had.. Someone.

While we were at English we came to an agreement that she would ride with me in black-jack because no one could send her to the house while her car was at the shops. Thals and Nico have thier own car so I agreed, wanting to know about her a bit more.


	2. Planning

**PERCY POV:**

 _-RING-_

The school day ended, I'm not going to lie, it was hectic. Every class we had Thalia had to bring me and Nico to our class because she said we were so called 'wimps.' whatever.

I went outside to the parking lot to meet up with Annabeth. She was stunning the first time I met her. I wonder how her voice sounds like? She had golden princess curls that shine in the sun and stormy grey eyes that holds so much emotion. She was even more beautiful because she wore a crop top with high wasted shorts and some authentic vans shoes. She walked out of the school door and came walking to me, damn she was pretty.

"Hey"

"Hey." I opened the door for her and she jumped in

"Uh…So.." I started the engine not knowing what to say. We barely talked at English because she was too focused with our project and I was staring at her.

"So…Where are we going?"

"My house." I could see she tried to make conversation but that sadly didn't work because we headed home in complete silence.

I opened the door and she just said "wow."

"Yeah, well, this is what it would look like when 3 teenage kids live in a house alone." It was a modern type house, very simple but each room had a meaning. We had a movie room, recording room, bathrooms, bedrooms, wet kitchen, laundry room, game room, living room, front kitchen, pool baisicly everything you can imagine is here.

She nodded and went to the couch. "So where is the rest?" I checked my phone for 2 unread messages

 **THALS:** Gonna be late, Clairese and Allison are with me, picking up food from Burgers Delight what do you want?

"Hey Annie?"

"Don't call me that."

"Okay, sheesh calm down tiger." She lightly punched me in the arm and stuck her tongue out. Was I flirting with her?

"Anyways, what do you want for burgers delight?"

"Cheese please"

 **ME:** Okay. Me and Annabeth want cheese.

 **THALS:** Ooo! Don't be so naughty! She is still my best friend

 **ME:** You met her yesterday.

 **THALS:** Correction, I met her 5 years ago, we kept in touch, now we are closer then ever

I logged off to check the other unread message.

 **NICO:** Dude, going to be like 1 hour late. Have to pick up the Stolls and Valdez. Pipes and Jason r together should be arriving in 1 hour too they have to pick up some stuff for their parents first aka. clothes. Chris and Katie are going separate but they should be coming in about 30mins++

 **ME:** Okay.

"So what was that all about?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh…Nothing?"

"I can tell if its something"

"You don't need to worry about it." Her eyes widen and she raised and eyebrow. She locked eyes with me not moving and quickly turned away after she released what we were doing.

"SO why did you even join Goode? Its not like you need to join a school, you guys have already been on tour 3 times so your baisicly professionals."

"Well thanks, Its law anyone below 20 are required to go to school."

She nodded in response "So.. what do you want to do?

"Lets go to my room"

"You sure Jackson?" She lifted her eyebrow once again.

"It's not like its gonna bite, Chase." She rolled her eyes and followed me up the stairs. Once we got upstairs and into my bedroom she sat on the bed crossed leg while I sat on the other side crossed leg facing each other.

"Catch" I threw her a deck of cards and she starts spreading it out.

"Why we playing cards again?"

"Cause' I'm bored. Haven't played it in a while. And I like to switch things up" I smirked and winked at her in a goofy way and she just rolled her eyes like it was a joke, which it was.

"Stop flirting!"

"I'm not! Im just irresistible! And whoever wins gets to ask that person 20 questions to get to know them better."

"Deal, and don't flatter yourself, Persus." She said smirking, like she was going to win.

After a few minutes I went crazy

"YOU CHEATED!" I screamed at her

"No I Didn't!" She said with a smirk

"STOP LYING!"

"IM NOT!" She said with a laugh because I was pouting

"STOP-" She tackled me to the floor after lifting up from the bed so she was on top of me. I switched positions with her so now I was on top of her with my arms on either side of her head.

"Look me in the eye." Then she started bursting out of laughter looking everywhere but my eyes. I use my finger to lift her chin to look at me. "Look me in the eye."

"Okay.." She started wiping the tears of laughter "What?"

"You cheated!" I whispered in her ear which made her tingle. I'm taking this way too far. She giggled and she whispered back

"Nope" She said popping the 'p'

"No-"

"Guys-" Thalia started

"Holy-" Clairese said

"Shit." Leo said with his mouth wide open pointing towards us. Thats when we released what position we were in. I was on top of her really close to her body and I just whispered in her ear, and she did it back. We both blushed like crazy as we got off each other.

"And what was that about?"

"We were playing cards-"

"Didn't seem like it" Nico stated. causing Annabeth to elbow his stomach "OWWW"

"Shut up. Let's go." Me and her passed through the crowd of friends and into the living room sitting on the opposite sides of the couch trying to hide our blushes. God we need to start locking that door. Once everyone was gathered around the living room we started to talk.

"So, I looked through the rules-"

"WHAT?! THALIA GRACE LOOKED AT RULES?" Me and Nico said as a chorus making fun of her.

"Shush it. We need 2 soloists, 1 duet and 1 class song - but we have to prepare another incase we go through semi finals and another incase we go to finals." Thalia took a deep breath while everyone nodded. She was standing up front blocking the TV "and finally Nico me and Perce are doing an extra at the end - but not for the competition, for half break." We all nodded "But ignore the extra with me Perce and Nico, Our managers will figure out that, costumes and everything."

"So who is our 2 soloists?" Jason asked putting his arm around Piper.

"How about Thals and Annabeth?" I asked. Everyone agreed and we just nodded with them.

"But we have time to think about our class song for the semi-finals and finals. So lets just worry about our actual first song." Chris said.

"True. But what? Are we going pop, country or what?" Katie asked.

"Maybe we can go all the way Katie" Travis said winking at her attempting to put his arm around her.

"Stoll. Im going to ask you again." She glared at him. "Let. Go." She punched him really hard on the stomach

"OWWW! Okay!" And everyone bursted out laughing while Connder fist bumped Travis saying that was horrible.

"Why don't we go pop?" Allison said. We all agreed.

"Okay how about the duet?"

"Allison and Conner! They sound great together!" Piper shouted. For some reason they started to blush - WAIT - CONNER STOLL BLUSHED?! WHOA.

"Hmm… How about we sing a creepy song?!" Thalia suggested

"NO!" We all shouted

"We are not going to sing a song for a funeral-" Chris and Jason shouted

"Its not a funeral song!"

"Well, maybe you can sing that as your solo" She nodded.

"Okay lemme write that down." Annabeth got up and took a note book out

"Song? Pity Party - Melanie Martinez. Oh and boys?" The guys looked up "For the lighting make everything pitch black and the stage will be flickering white and red okay?"

"Uhh… Sure? Annabeth write it down please?" Leo asked she just nodded.

"Dude, why so creepy?" Jason asked

"Why do you think I got 'best female rockstar of 2015' its because i like this stuff" Thalia said back.

"Anyways, Im going to do 'This One Is For You' - David Guetta ft. Zara"

"Good choice" I said looking at her because me and Nico joined Thalia up front.

"I try." She answered

"Okay, lets focus you can't continue this" Thalia motioned towards us "Flirting, later." Me and Annabeth turned light pink.

"Boys, I'll give you the lighting arrangements later." The boys nodded.

"Now, how about the class song?"

"Toothbrush - Class Song!" Clairese said

"Why?" I asked

"Because the dancers," She pointed at herself and others "can dance well to that song. And the singers aka. Piper, Allison, Perce, Nico can sing well to that song."

"Okay sure."

"Now all we need to figure out is who is playing what instruments, excluding the dancers and the people who are doing tech stuff" I said

"I've got it!" Annabeth said standing up and giving me her notebook

"Girl, the only thing you need is me!" Leo shouted with a wink. Thalia smacked him behind his head

"AHH," he started rubbing the back of his head "You girls are strong!"

"Thanks" Thalia and the girls said

 _-THE PLAN-_

 ** _-Soloists: Thalia & Annabeth-_**

 _Annabeth -_

 _Paparazzi by Lady Gaga (Cover: Greyson Chance)_

 _Piano_

 _Thalia -_

 _Pity Party by Melanie Martinez_

 _Vocals_

 _Nico - Drums_

 _Allison - Electric Piano_

 _Conner,Jason,Leo,Travis,Chris-_

 _Lights_

 ** _-Duet: Allison & Conner-_**

 _Capsize by FRENSHIP._

 _Nico -_

 _Drums_

 _Percy-_

 _Guitar_

 _Allison-_

 _Vocals_

 _Conner-_

 _Vocals_

 _Jason,Leo,Travis,Chris-_

 _Lights_

 ** _-Class Song-_**

I Lived by OneRepublic

 _Allison-_

 _Vocals_

 _Percy-_

 _Vocals_

 _Piper-_

 _Vocals_

 _Nico-_

 _Vocals_

 _Conner,Jason,Leo,Travis,Chris-_

 _Lights_

 _Annabeth-_

 _Dance_

 _Clairese-_

 _Dance_

 _Katie-_

 _Dance_

 _-Designers-_

 _Piper & Allison:_

 _Give in sketch tmrw._

"Looks like its settled!" I shouted We all cheered

"Girls, we need the designs of the costume by the end of tomorrow so you can get started by actually making it" Annabeth told them

"Okay" They answered as a chorus

"Guys, its only 10PM! Movie time!" Nico shouted. We all went downstairs to the movie room with popcorn and soda. I sat next to Annabeth on my left and Thalia on my right. Ah, this is the life.

"What movie guys?" Leo asked

"Kung Fu Panda!" Thalia shouted

"Beauty and the beast!" Piper and Allison shouted

"Why?"

"We're doing costumes! We need ispritation!" We just rolled our eyes

"Ugh lets just watch this!" Thalia pulled out an CD and we all agreed. Few more movies I slowly fell asleep. Along with my friends who were already snoring and I just drifted. Ah, tomorrow is going to be school. Whats in store for us tomorrow?


	3. The Interview

**PERCY POV:**

"Guys hurry up we're going to be late for school!" Annabeth shouted to everyone who was running around the house.

"Calm down, Annie" I said then she glared at me

"I-I mean Annabeth." She just smiled sweetly and walked into blackjack

"Guys we will meet you at school!" I shouted

After what happened yesterday night we all fell asleep pretty late so we woke up in the movie room pretty late. I got in the car and started the engine

"so… Annabeth." I asked

"Ya?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Never mind" I didn't even know what I was going to say. I just wanted to hear her voice.

"Percy?"

"Ya?"

"Why is it so awkward?"

"Maybe because what happened yesterday?" I turned the car off but I didn't get out yet. We were in the school parking lot and I could see some girls waiting for me

"But we agree it was an accident okay?"

"Okay." We walked out of the car and went our separate ways. Today was friday and I have an interview straight after school with Thalia and Nico. There is no Music today, which is a bummer but I just walked into science with the Stolls,Valdez and Di'Angelo

-LINE BREAK TO LUNCH CUZ I DON'T WANNA WRITE ABOUT BORING CLASSES-

"Hey guys" I waved to them sitting on the table and we all sat together.

"Where's Jason?" Piper asked

"Hospital." Clairese answered nonchalantly. We all looked at her with confused looks "Oh calm down! He's visiting an old friend!" We all let out a big sigh and started a conversation

"Who is exited for the SYC?" SYC = Start Of The Year Contest

"Oh that reminds me," Annabeth looked towards Allison and Piper "Have you girls sketched the outfits for everyone's performance?"

"Yep, here you go. I went with a bit darker with Thalia for her solo and for you Annabeth, I went with pastel and for the class-"

"Hello." A voice I didn't recognise just turned up behind me. I looked back to see a brown haired girl, almost the same colour as Piper's hair but lighter, with a very revealing top and pants and heels…I mean WHAT? This is a school not a runway! She looked at me seductively which made me even more terrified of her and I looked around the table and they just stood there in shock. The girlfriends recovered first and knocked their boyfriends to sense.

"H-Hi?"

"Calypso." She said trailing her fingers down my arm muscles… Creepy much? I moved my hand so she won't be touching it but she just smiled even more.

"Per-"

"Percy Jackson. I know who you are. Why don't you and your band ditch these losers and going us?" She said coming closer to me. I swear I could hear Annabeth growl and Thalia ready to punch

"No thanks." Thalia answered

"I wasn't talking to you emo" And thats when it hit Thalia.

"Excuse me?"

"You are excused" She said not taking her eyes of me.

Thalia walked behind her grabbed her arm and twisted it and pushed her against the cafeteria wall. "Let me ask you again, Excuse me?" Calypso didn't answer she just whimpered "Thought so." Thalia let go of her arm and Calypso looked back

"Bye freaks! Hope you loose in SYC! Actually, I don't need to hope, I know." And with that she left winking at me flirtatiously and ran away from Thalia.

"Hate her" Annabeth growled

"Jealous much?" I asked her with a smirk on my face. She just playfully punch me in the arm which meant, yes. I have to remember… ask her out on saturday aka. tmrw

"Whoa, Thalia you got skills" Allison said

"Yeah your like a gangster" Nico said

"I swear I need one of you to protect my house" Jason said

"I think I just found a sudden respect for you Grace." Clairese commented.

"Thanks, I try." Thals said sitting back down. "Is she always like this?"

Everyone nodded and Annabeth just said "Yeah, to almost every hot guy in this school."

I lifted my eyebrow up "Calling me hot, Chase?"

"Shut it dimwit." And she took off as the bell rang

-LINE BREAK-

-RING-

"Guys, we better get going before our dads comes and shout at us again for being late to a interview."

"Hey! That was not my fault!" Nico shouted in my ear which left a ringing sound.

"Okay, shush calm down." We walked into the car and left our house behind.

"Do you think the interviewer will be snobby and has a big nose?" Thalia asked

"Idk-"

"For the love of gods Nico its 'I Don't Know!'" Thalia shouted at him

"Anyways," I tried to change the subject, because knowing Thalia I don't want a fight to break out. "All I know is we get styled then do a live performance, then get questioned for 20mins."

"Great." They both said.

Once we got out of the car we were rushed by security making a path for us in between screaming teens. The stylist did a pretty good job.

Thalia word a black nirvana shirt and a black jean jacket with chains with the back saying 'Golden 3, Thalia' In gold. She had jeans shorts that were normal with some ripped, but not on purpose, she got in a fight with a cat. Just saying, the stylist was pretty upset. And her signature black combat boots.

Nico wore some grey sneakers with a white v-neck and plain jeans with a cap flipped backwards. He had a black leather jacket that said 'Golden 3, Nico' on the black written in cursive white.

I wore blue sneakers and a grey V-neck with a plain pants similar to Nico and my jean jacket that said 'Golden 3, Percy' written in cursive dark blue.

We waited at the side of the stage while the director said to us "IN 5..4..3…2…1…" We walked on stage hearing a bit of the last sentence the host said "-GOLDEN 3!" We walk into the pitch black room.

THALIA - BOLD

PERCY - ITALICS

NICO - BOLD ITALICS

ALL - UNDERLINE

we started humming to the tune with just the piano playing in the background and the three of us looking down clicking our fingers but no one could see us, because the room was pitch black

Hmmmmmmm

Nico started with the drum beat slowly fading in. The audience still couldn't see us but we were still clicking our fingers.

hmmmmmmmm

hmmmmmmmm

hmmmmmmmm

Thalia was in the middle and the spotlight shined on her and she looked up with the mic in her hand. The only thing they could see was Thalia. which made the crowd go wild

 **Nobody ever knows**

 **Nobody ever sees**

 **I left my soul**

 **Back there now I'm too weak**

 **Most nights I pray for you to come home**

 **Praying to the Lord**

 **Praying for my soul**

This time the spotlight signed on me and Thalia as I looked up with the mic on my hand. I was on the left of the stage which made the audience cheer even louder.

 _Now please don't go_

 _Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone_

 _Now please don't go, oh no_

 _I think of you whenever I'm alone_

 _So please don't go_

I started to wonder around the stage with Thalia still clicking our fingers together

hmmmmmmm

hmmmmmmm

hmmmmmmm

Then the spotlight shined on Nico on the drums. He started singing which made the crowd go even more wilder - wait- is that even possible?

 _ **Cause I don't ever want to know**_

 _ **Don't ever want to see things change**_

 _ **Cause when I'm living on my own**_

 _ **I'll wanna take it back and start again**_

 _ **Most nights I pray for you to come home**_

 _ **Praying to the Lord**_

 _ **Praying for my soul**_

Now the spotlight was on all of us and the backup singers and the girl playing the piano.

 _Now please don't go_

 _Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone_

 _Now please don't go, oh no_

 _I think of you whenever I'm alone_

 _So please don't go_

Thalia started to wonder around the stage with the force in her eyes leaning towards her mic while the beat grew stronger with Nico on the drums and me joining the backup dancers.

 **I send so many messages you don't reply!**

 **I gotta figure out what am I missing babe!**

 **Singing now**

 **oh oh oh**

 **And I need you now, I need your love!**

 **oh oh oh….**

Everything started to fade away so it was just the piano playing for a while then Thalia fist bumped the air looking up with the mic and the beat started again.

 _Now **please don't go**_

 _ **Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone**_

 _ **Now please don't go, oh no**_

 _ **I think of you whenever I'm alone**_

 _ **So Please Don't**_

 _ **Please don't go**_

This time we asked the audience to join us so it was all of us singing the last 'please don't go' Nico was singing along with me and Thalia and the audience while he played the drums and the sound of the audience clapping and singing was amazing.

Please don't go

Please don't go

Please don't go

I think of you whenever I'm alone

So please don't go

everything stopped and the lights that lighten up the whole room was shut so there was only the spotlight that shined on me, Thalia and Nico.

Hmmmmmmm

Hmmmmmmm

Then the room went pitch black again so we all went out as the person said "THANK YOU THE GOLDEN 3! WE WILL BE RIGHT BACK WITH THEM IN AN INTERVIEW AS WE ARE HEADED FOR BREAK!" The followed by a "CUT!"

"That was hard. I couldn't even see anything" Nico whined about this for like another what? 5 minutes?

"Stop your yapping we are about to go out. And anything regarding school, mention our friends!" Percy and Nico nodded as they sat down on the couch with the host.

"LIVE IN 3….2…" He placed his fingers as 1 and they started rolling.

"Hello people of New York City!" Cue fake clapping here "Today we are joined with the Gold 3!" Cue another fake clap here. He turned and looked at us "So, I heard you are attending 'Goode' High School for Performing Arts? Tell me, I know you have only been there for 2 days, but any friends?"

Me,Thalia and Nico looked at each other and nodded.

I decided to answer this time, "We have met amazing people but few of our closes friends so far, has been our music class."

Nico took over, "Yes, There are the boys: Jason - we call him the blonde superman. Conner and Travis Stolls - The ultimate pranksters. Leo - The human torch that is hilarious to be around with and finally Chris - The smart one."

Thalia glared at Nico after that but it gave her time to answer too, "As of the girls, We have Annabeth - The oh-so-wise-one, Piper- The fashionista, Allison- The Calm one, Katie- The green thumb and finally Clairese- The tough one."

nodded in like he was interested but I could tell that he was bored and he just wanted to cut to the chase with the drama and the gossip. "Thats interesting!" Lies. "So tell me is there a special someone yet?" Annabeth. That is what came into my mind, straight away.

"Well, Thalia over here," I pointed towards her "Scares everyone especially this obnoxious girl who I believe people call a 'slut?' right Thalia?" Nico said

Thalia had a huge grin on her face like she knew what he was talking about. Now looked really interested in this and leaned forward to us which we were creeped out by, but we got use to it. "Yes indeed, cousin. Percy over here might not know this but many girls flirt with him. He is just to dense to notice." Because I only notice one girl, Annabeth Chase, I thought to myself.

's face immediately light up the whole room. "Yes, I hear that in 1 and a half weeks will be your first SYC! Congrats, and I also hear you will be performing at half time?"

We didn't have the need to actually reply to that, we just nodded our heads.

"So tell me, how is it like going to school after being on tour?"

"Very hectic!" Nico shouted which cause and fake applause from the fake audience.

"I like the way you think, Nick. Can I call you Nick?" asked

Nico growled. He hated being called that and I could see the fear in 's eyes. Which made me and Thalia amused by his actions. "No, you may not. May I call you Mikeyboy, Mikeyboy?" He threatened almost getting out of his seat leaning towards him.

"Interesting, Very Intresting, anyways.. seems like we have ran out of time, thank you for being here and I'm sure that you will have many hotties running after you guys," We shook hands as the director said "ITS A WRAP!"


	4. A Trip Down Town To Memory Lane

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! WE GOT 4 REVIEWS 3 FAVS AND 6 FOLLOWERS IN LESS THAN A WEEK! YOU DONT KNOW HOW STUNNED I AM AND HOW I AM RUNNING AROUND MY HOUSE LIKE A MAD WOMAN. OKAY? OKAY. SORRY, THAT WAS CRINGE WORRY BUT THAT WAS ME.**

 **Guest: Honestly, I'm not sure. :) But I guess he can be anything?**

 **DealWitgAbbaTalsie0025: OoooO! Great Idea! I will be figuring out what songs to put where! Tjanks for the suggestions, hopefully you will leave more!**

 **SUNICORN: Thank You! I hope you enjoy reading too!**

 **A-Miraculous-Hogwarts-Demigod: Okay first of, correct me if im wrong but is that Miraculous Ladybug, Harry POtter and Percy Jackson put together? If so, YAASSS! HIGH FIVE! And I know right!**

 **I WILL NOW BE RETURNING INTO THE WORLD YOU CALL FANFICTION AND THE WORLS I CALL HAVE NO LIFE SO I WRITE FOR PEOPLE LAND! AIY!**

 **PERCY POV:**

"Hey guys!" Thalia and Annabeth waved over at the table while walking here

"Hey!" I answered. Yesterday's performance was amazing. It was lovely. Except for when Nico attacked after the directer said 'ITS A WRAP' that was horrifying but me and Thalia didn't even try to help we just left to get doughnuts, and may i add, were delicious. Annabeth took a seat next to me and Thalia across from me.

"Nice performance yesterday! Thanks for the shout outs!" Jason added Which were then followed by many 'yeah' 'thanks' and 'well done.' Today was a big day, auditioning for the swim team. Which I love by the way, I always use to like beaches and what-nots.

"Welcome, hey, do you think I would get in the swim team?" Thalia looked at me shocked.

"I think-" But Annabeth got interrupted by another female voice.

"I think you would do great my little Percy-wercy-bear!" My eyes widen in shock, fear and Thalia smirked at her.

"Welcome back Calypso. Need Thalia to show you the way out?" The Stolls asked. Thalia was pretending to check out her nails and looked up with an evil grin.

"Ugh whatever. Anyways, I'm glad you told the world that Annabeth was the slut." She smiled godly which made Annabeth get out her seat.

"What?"

"Oh great, you have hearing problems?! Still young… I guess that goes with your fashion sense" Calypso commented to Annabeth. I was literally stuck in the middle and was hugely terrified.

Thalia stood up but Annabeth said "Thalia, you had you're fun. It's been a while since I brought back to the hospital." Thalia nodded and slipped a piece of paper in the middle of the table while Annabeth was still glaring at Calypso stood up and she looked like she was going to break. The paper said:

May 14 2010 - The day I met her, She put someone (Rachel Dare) in the hospital for a broken arm for 2 weeks. Found respect for her, became her friend. Went on tour, still was in contact with her. Now I want her to make sure Calypso says there for a month. Just because she took it too far and insulted her family.

Everyone looked at Thalia in disbelief. Wow. She is strong.

"Ugh where did you get those looks from? Oh yeah, you're stupid family members" I gulped big time. She took a step around me and a step closer to Calypso. Annabeth kept quite this whole entire time. Calypso was stupid enough to keep talking

"What are you now? A mute who has a face that looks like a dumb clown from her family and who is death she makes death people feel bad for her" Wait. That made no sense, Oh I get it, Thats why Calypso is failing english! I mentally high-fives myself for my smarts. "Oh and I forgot, the school slut that has no respect whatsoever. You are such a wannabe the 'spice girls' songs can't even cover you."

That did it for Annabeth "Oh and-" Annabeth side kicked her foot punched her nose and Calypso fell but managed to catch herself between two tables. It looked like she was going to get up but Annabeth kicked her with her sneakers on the stomach and she groaned and fell down. Annabeth wasn't done yet, no she was far from done, she bent down and twisted her arm so now Calypso's body was facing the floor and Annabeth pushed her foot to her back while she grabbed her other hand and twisted it even more. "Y-you can't g-get a-away with this C-Chase! M-my dads a c-cop"

Annabeth smirked and let go of her, "My mum is a millionaire architect and my dad is a high end Lawyer who graduated when he was 14. Try me Atlas." With that Annabeth sat back down and started eating nonchalantly.

WHAT.

JUST.

HAPPENED?

.

.

.

.

ARE THERE EVEN TEACHERS IN THIS SCHOOL?!

Everyone didn't dare to say a word to her as she ate. No one spoke at all. We were all just staring at her. Her ponytail was still flawless, and she couldn't be more hot. I-I mean in a friendly way..You know.

-RING-

I said bye to everyone and ran with Jason to the changing rooms to go to swimming try outs. I changed, when I walked out I could see people drooling especially because I had no shirt on. Jason then followed me out and I could see my friends on the bleachers cheering for us.

 **ANNABETH POV:**

Me and the group decided to cheer Percy and Jason on as they tried out for swimming. Honestly, Jason was pretty fast but i'm not so sure about Jackson. Apparently he loves the water so probably? Im not sure. But once Percy came out I could see all the girls gawking at his existence. Without his shirt he only had on a impressive 6-pack that was in the middle of toned and middle. It was perfect. He wore his black swimming trunks and waved over at us. Jason then came running after with his 4-pack and a pink trunk. I'm guessing he packed the wrong thing. Percy was like shinning and Thalia looked disgusted by how girls were drooling over him

"Eww girls are drooling over my cousin!" Thalia said trying to look away. I wiped off some silva of my cheek as I, also drooled, just a tiny bit. I laughed at Thalia's comment and watched as they lined up for a race. Thalia was smirking all the way.

"Thalia? Why do you have an evil glint in you eyes?" I asked her

"You'll see.. Percy is one with the water." She said smiling even more loudly. What was that meant to mean? But as soon as the whistle blew all the boys jumped into the water. Percy was in second place but as soon as he hit the last lap he pushed off the wall and he became first easily, beating everyone by 5.3 seconds in freestyle. I was impressed

"Is that what you were talking about, Thals?" She just nodded happily seeing her cousin win. The coach them shouted at one of the boys for who-knows-what-reason. Then they went in again doing their final races but this time it was breaststroke. Percy won, yet again, but he was 2.3 seconds apart from the second place person. We all clapped and cheered for him as the coach asked them to gather around to announce who is in the team. Me and the rest listened very closely to this part.

Coach Hedge stood at the podium and took the mic "testing testin YOU GOT A FRIEND IN ME!" Which made everyone laugh because that was the Stolls voice. All of the girls who attended this school was there to see percy shirtless, i bet.

"Okay, Okay, Calm down. Now I would like to announce the team. There is: Percy Jackson," Cheers from all the girls "Jason Grace" Cheeres from some people especially Piper "Luke Callastean" No cheers please. I hate him. My ex. "Frank, Robert and Dan." Everyone clapped at this point. I joined in with cheers "And the team captain is….Nico?" We all looked over at Nico who pulled out his drums sticks from his pockets and started drumming on the table "Percy Jackson!" Everyone started clapping and Coach Hedge looked very happy. "And thats not it, Percy Jackson has broken the record for fastest freestyle in Goode beating Luke Callastean by a long shot!" Thats when the claps became louder and the girls screaming 'you go Percy!' 'Date me Percy!' "Love you Percy!' Me and the girl shivered at the last one.

Luke was taking it surprisingly well. When I use to date him -shivers- he would care more about sports than his friends. Now I see him fist bumping everyone, just because he made it on the team. I spaced out recalling the memories that we had. The perfect moments. Until he broke everything. I couldn't love again.

"Annie? What do you think?" Thalia asked

"Ya…Sure..." Honestly, I don't even know what she was talking about.

"Annabeth you seem… to be spacing out a lot..." Katie said

"Yeah, Just a lot of things on my mind, family and all" Katie nodded and she continued talking

"Okay then, I'm going with Allison have a nice weekend!" Katie waved and walked out with Allison but not long before Allison said she have finished the designs she just have to make them with Piper at her house over the weekend.

"Hey, Annabeth you okay? I'm starting to see what Katie said… You have been a bit distant…" Thalia said patting my back

"Yeah… Where's Piper and Clairese?" I asked her trying to avoid the subject

"They left with Jason and Chris-"

"Hey, guys." Percy said sitting next to me. I just nodded quietly and Thalia gave him a reassuring look, and i bet it was about me.

I just put my head in my hands. All these memories flooding back from Luke. We had been dating for 2 years until I caught him cheating on me with… Calypso. I hated her ever since. He use to be so nice to my family members. My family members. Oh gods. My mum… Haven't seen her or heard from her in a few months, 3 months now?. She gave birth to me when she was young and gave me up because she thought couldn't take care at me at the time. Now all I have left is my older brother Malcom who already left for college. Mum comes and visit once or twice every 5 months, she's nice once you get to know her. She is one of the millionaires that know the 'Golden 3's producers, and she is an architect, so it makes sense. She covers my education and health, sometimes even my step-brothers health because she was wise, and knew she could hold anything against them, they didn't chose their family, she's just nice that way. But its also sad to not see her for a few months. Is just stressing you know? I had to live in a house where my dad follows everything my step-mom says, and she hates me. My step-brothers, Bobby and Mathew, are nice and sweet and are on my side. I live in an apartment alone because my step-mom wanted to get rid of me and my dad agreed, because he would do anything for her, even give up his own child. Bobby and Matt were devastated and my step-mom was beyond happy. I guess you can add my apartment to what my mum pays for. I thought about all this just because I saw Luke again. Its complicated. My life is complicated. I just didn't want to talk. At all. I dug my head even harder in my arms while my legs were pressed to my chest. All i could hear was a pinging sound in my ears like being ear blocked after a long trip on a plane. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Percy.

"Hey." He said quietly. I looked around and no one was there, it was getting dark. I just nodded and looked up for a bit enjoying the view of the pool shinning from the reflection of the moon that was rising. I thought in my head 'Ah, nice to see you Apollo' It's weird because thats the name of my Music teacher too.

"Wanna talk?" He asked still quietly. I just shook my head and he understood completely. I've only met him for a few days, but it seemed like i've known him since forever.

"Okay." He wrapped his arms around my back and waist, but tighter and I just leaned into his chest. I felt like crying and some tears did come out. He started to brush my hair with his free hand and I felt comfortable… for some odd reason. I didn't feel like me. Annabeth Chase was the smart one, the brave one and the proud one. Not the cry baby.

An hour has passed. We didn't move. We didn't talk. There was silence. It was comfortable silence. I never wanted this to end. But sadly, he broke the silence as it was already 7PM, still at school.

"Hey." He whispered. I answered really weakly I was surprised if he even heard me.

"Hey." I had many layers of walls of my feelings. Somehow, he was getting through them. My brother couldn't even break my walls. I was to complicated. My hands were shaking. The last I could remember after I was lost in the blue sky was Percy wrapping his arms around me and whispered to me, completely understanding that I didn't want to talk.

"C'mon your a Wise Girl you have more in you." He whispered and touched my hand. It was literally electric. "Seaweed Brain." I mumbled if he could hear me he had super sonic ears. "Seaweed Brain?" He asked. I just nodded "You..no brain...pool...water...brain is full of seaweed" I smiled. He smiled.

"It's getting late." He whispered in my ear. I just nodded. He stood up and pulled me up too. I think he released he was cold because after I got up he instantly put his varsity jacket on me. Then placed and arm around my shoulders. We walked towards the car and he dropped me off in my room. I was still drowsy from the tears and I couldn't think straight. He let me go once he carried me on the bed. I am super light so I guess he had no trouble because he wasn't panting at all.

"Night, Wise Girl." He was about to go but pulled back his wrist. His eyes showed me worry and concern. I smiled and he smiled back.

He took a seat next to me on the bed and took a deep breath, "Tell me. Everything." His body language was full of trust and he sat crossed leg on my bed while I did the same. My hands wrapped around the sides of my head, not covering completely everything. I took in deep breaths and looked down.

"You know Luke?" I asked quietly shaking my head. My thumbs were rubbing my temples and my palms were at the corner of my eyes while me other 4 fingers rested on my forehead. He nodded and I took a big breath. And explained.

"…thats how my life is messed up…" I finished taking a big sigh. Percy had been understanding and listened to what I said nodding respectfully. I was still in the same position but now my eyes are open. It felt nice to get that off my chest.

Percy shifted to be closer to me and whispered "Hey…" He used his fingers that were placed under my chin and he made me look at him. I refused. "It will be fine." This time I locked my eyes with him. Sea green to storming grey. "You're life is not messed up. You've got us. Friends." I smiled at him and he pulled me towards the keyboard. "Sing me a song." It sounded like a demand but his voice was soft.

"A song?" I asked quietly sitting on the chair.

"I always sing out my problems. Sing. I promise you, after this, after pouring your heart into the song that you feel connected to right now, everything will seem fine." That was the most logical thing and sweetest thing he has said to me this whole day.

READ ALL ABOUT IT - EMELIE SANDÉ

ANNABETH - BOLD

PERCY - ITALICS

TOGETHER - UNDERLINE

I took a deep breath and looked at him. He just smiled and nodded. I started playing the melody and took a deep breath. I knew exactly what song. It started of slow.

 **You've got the words to change a nation**

 **But you're biting your tongue**

 **You've spent a life time stuck in silence**

 **Afraid you'll say something wrong**

 **If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?**

 **So come on, come on**

 **Come on, come on**

I looked up at him and he nodded getting the message that I needed some help boosting my confidence.

 _You've got a heart as loud as lions_

 _So why let your voice be tamed?_

 _Maybe we're a little different_

 _There's no need to be ashamed_

 _You've got the light to fight the shadows_

 _So stop hiding it away_

 _Come on, come on_

He stopped and I couldn't look at him. I was on the verge of tears. So I sang to get my head out of it. My voice was still soft but a tiny bit louder than last time.

 **I wanna sing, I wanna shout**

 **I wanna scream 'til the words dry out**

 **So put it in all of the papers,**

 **I'm not afraid**

 **They can read all about it**

 **Read all about it, oh**

 **Oh-oh-oh**

 **Oh-oh-oh**

 **Oh-oh-oh**

 **Oh-oh-oh**

 **Oh-oh-oh**

 **Oh-oh-oh**

Percy scooted next to me and started to play the melody with me. Never knew he could play piano. Well, learn something new everyday.

 _At night we're waking up the neighbours_

 _While we sing away the blues_

 _Making sure that we're remembered, yeah_

 _Cause we all matter too_

 _If the truth has been forbidden_

 _Then we're breaking all the rules_

 _So come on, come on_

 _Come on, come on,_

I started to gain more confidence as I left the grand piano and walked to the side. Percy scooted in the middle as he started playing two hands now.

 **Let's get the TV and the radio**

 **To play our tune again**

 **It's 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events**

 **There's no need to be afraid**

 **I will sing with you my friend**

 **Come on, come on**

This is when I could really feel the connection to the song. I started singing my heart out forgetting the world even exists. Percy was still playing and my hands formed into fists that grew tighter every time I screamed my lungs out still keeping perfect tune. I started to arch my back as I got more into the song.

 **I wanna sing, I wanna shout**

 **I wanna scream 'til the words dry out**

 **So put it in all of the papers,**

 **I'm not afraid**

 **They can read all about it**

 **Read all about it, oh**

 **Oh-oh-oh**

 **Oh-oh-oh**

 **Oh-oh-oh**

 **Oh-oh-oh**

 **Oh-oh-oh**

 **Oh-oh-oh**

I felt like I was gonna break so Percy saved me from crying by singing knowing I was tired.

 _Yeah, we're all wonderful, wonderful people_

 _So when did we all get so fearful?_

 _Now we're finally finding our voices_

 _So take a chance, come help me sing this_

I joined in here feeling a bit better while Percy's hands were going all over the keyboard.

Yeah, we're all wonderful, wonderful people

So when did we all get so fearful?

And now we're finally finding our voices

Just take a chance, come help me sing this

The piano calmed down a bit after percy was moving his hands all over the place and pressing the pedals

 _I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

 _I wanna scream 'til the words dry out_

 _So put it in all of the papers,_

 _I'm not afraid_

 _They can read all about it_

 _Read all about it, oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

The piano calmed down a bit more. He stopped singing for me to pour my heart into the last lines. I sang softly remembering all the memories I had when I was a child. Happy moments. I sat down next to percy leaning my head on his shoulder.

 **I wanna sing, I wanna shout**

 **I wanna scream 'til the words dry out**

 **So put it in all of the papers,**

 **I'm not afraid**

 **They can read all about it**

 **Read all about it, oh**

Percy finished with the piano and turned towards me. We leaned forwards and I felt his fluffy pink lips on mine. It wasn't rough like Luke's. No, it was way different. Luke would try to be a pervert holding me everywhere and force kissing me. He went slow and we moved in sync. Still sitting on the piano chair I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his arms at my waist. It was perfect. Once we let go our foreheads were touching.

"Feel better?" He whispered wiping the stray tears from earlier.

"Much." I whispered back and kissed him again. This time I was playing with his hair which made me smile onto his lips. He carried me and I wrapped my legs around his torso. He dropped me on the bed and we fell asleep in each others arms. His arm as my pillow and my arm hugging his chest. We both smiled. It was a perfect moment.

 **LUKE POV:**

Uugh! That stupid Jackson! He thinks just because he is a rockstar who has many awards he can take over my spot in swimming? I slammed my hand in the pillow. I can't take it anymore! He has my girl, Annabeth! Sure, I cheated on her. But only I can have happiness! He will regret everything. The only way to get through him...is his loved ones... I smiled at my Idea. I'll just date one of his 'friends' and dump her sorry heart or even better... Cheat. I smile at myself again and threw myself on the bed. Ah, tomorrow is going to be an eventful day.


	5. Sword Fighting & Crushes

**THALIA POV:**

"WHERE IS HE?!" I shouted in Nico's ear. Percy hasn't been back ever since Annabeth had that break down at school. I was pacing around his room from waking him up at 10AM

"Calm Down!" Nico shouted and he dug his head into the pillow

"OUR ROCKSTAR COUSIN IS A BIG TARGET AND HE DIDNT COME BACK AND YOUR ASKING ME TO CALM DOWN?"

"Text him" His flat toned voice said.

"DO YOU THINK IM STUPID," He smiled in the pillow I glared at him, I knew what he was thinking. "THAT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION YOU IDIOT!"

"What even happened yesterday?"

"RIGHT YOU DONT REMEMBER BECAUSE YOU WERENT THERE WERE YOU?!"

"Calm down. I was hungry okay?"

I told him everything. Well, in my perspective anyways.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

"Hey, Annabeth you okay? I'm starting to see what Katie said… You have been a bit distant…" I said with full concern. No one was in the water anymore.

"Hey guys." He said in a cheery voice. He sat next to Annabeth and looked at her. She groaned and wrapped herself in a ball and started sobbing. Wonder what's that about. I looked at him and he asked 'whats-wrong-with-her' I just shrugged 'take-care-of-her-I-have-to-go' I felt really bad. But when I looked back from the corner of my eye I was sitting in my car and he had is arm wrapped around Annabeth and she was leaning on to him. I smiled at that moment and took a picture. I know, I may seem like a creep but still. It was cute! But if our dads find about this… he would be dead. DEAD.

Our dads never liked the idea of 'love' because they were cold hearted mammals. They were strict on who we had to date. Had to be famous and a superstar. It was all about fame and fortune to them. I pity Percy. The only one that we really felt was our mum was Percy's mum, Sally Blofis/Jackson. She was so sweet and caring she was like Nico's and mine's own mother. Oh Percy, what will we do with you? And I drove away.

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"I hope she's okay." I finally calmed down. Nico was already up and shocked by what happened.

"Maybe he's at her house."

"Death breath actually made sense!? Oh wow!" I took my keys and ran out the door pulling Nico by the wrist.

"Okay,Okay calm down! Do you even know where Annabeth's house is?" Nico asked

"Yes! The girls texted me." I stepped on the pedal and went as fast as I could. Nico just sighed and held on the chair because he knew I would go this fast. I love my family even though it doesn't seem like it. I pulled into the parking lot and went to the apartment number. Nico was behind me I pulled the knob but It was locked.

"It's locked stupid." The half asleep Nico stated

"Thank you for that important information" I rolled my eyes and started looking everywhere outside the apartment.

"What are you looking for?" He asked. That's when I spotted it the spare key! I walked towards the mail box and pulled out a golden rusty key that said the room number '101' Okay then. I opened the door and Nico stood still shocked. I pulled him in and he as still shocked.

"How did you know it was there?" Nico asked recovering

"I didn't." I shrugged and opened the bedroom door ever so slightly. I peaked my head through and saw a sleeping Percy and Annabeth.

"They're sleeping" I whispered to Nico.

"Oh my gods! Did they-" I kicked him at the back of the head. I can't believe he thought that. I peaked through again to see if they were- nope still had clothes. Good.

"Stop thinking that!" I took out my phone to take yet another picture. It was Percy with his arm around annabeth's head and their fingers were interlocked like laced shoes. She was facing him on the side and she had her arm around his waist.

Nico walked in and he had a shocked expression.

She snuggled closer.

EEEK

He tighten his grip on her

EEEK

"ow!" Nico whispered. I realised that I have been tugging on his hand on how cute they were. He bent down to me because I was on the floor trying to get the perfect shot.

"our dad's gonna kill Percy when they find out." With that he took off and I got my perfect shot. We walked out of the building and sat in silence.

"Maybe they are not a thing?" Nico suggested he was driving this time.

"Good point. Maybe he just fell asleep on the bed while they were playing cards." That was a possibility. So we thought of them as good friends instead of a couple from then on.

PERCY POV:

I yawned and looked to my left because I felt a lot of heat. I saw Annabeth. She was wrapped around me like I was a huge teddy bear. I looked at the time and it was 1PM. Late, I know. So I decided to wake her.

I shared her. Nothing.

I stroked her cheek. A bit of something.

Kissed her ear, blew it. Made her shiver.

Trail of soft kisses on her neck. Turned to face me, still eyes closed.

Got to the point of her jaw. Moaning slowly.

Kissed her nose. Morning even more.

Kissed her on the lips. That woke her up.

She opened her eyes and pulled me closer to deepen the kiss. We were going at it passionately when I remembered the time and got up. She was groaning and begging to go back to sleep. That does not work on the Percy Jackson. I've seen many fans with that look asking for an autograph or picture.

"Morni- Afternoon Wise Girl."

"Afternoon Seaweed Brain."

I gave her a quick peck on her lips and said "C'mon Thalia has been texting me like crazy and the whole gang is at my house. We need to get you a distraction." I pulled her on her feet.

"Can't you be a distraction?" She whispered in my ear while hugging me. She knew that sent me shivers up my spine.

"Nice try. Let's go." Changing the subject. If only she knew one more of that I would've given in. Ah, Life. Ah, Aphrodite must be up to this.

"Promise you won't hurt Luke okay?" She said looking at me with pleading eyes. I hesitated at first then agreed.

She rolled her eyes and went in to change. We soon got into my car and she looked out the window examining almost everything with her calculative grey eyes.

"What does this make us?" I asked.

She gave me a peck on the cheek. Then smiled. I knew what she meant.

"But, can we keep it down? My parents would kill me if they found out I was with you and I don't want people bombarding us with questions." I told her. Luckily she understood. Most girls would go 'Oh so now you pick your parents over me?' or 'So what? I like attention' but you know, those were the people dad set me up with so they are literal DIVA's from tartarus.

We got out of the car and I unlocked the door. "Ready?" I asked her

"Yep." She gave me one last peck on the lips and we went inside.

"GUYS!" Nico ran up to me bro-hugging me and Annabeth. Thalia then came running after then Allison, Piper,Jason,Leo, Stolls, Chris, Katie and Clairese.

"We were worried sick what happened?" I sat down on the couch as far away as Annabeth so I wouldn't get tempted by her smell. She looked at me and I nodded knowing that we could trust them.

After Annabeth explained almost every girl went up and hugged her with tears. The boys just patted her on the back leaving with and angry Thalia and Clairese, the two most toughest girls excluding Annabeth.

"Don't worry, I will make sure I will hurt that pretty boy face." Clairese said standing up with fists balled up. Chris tried to calm her down but she just growled at him so he left her afraid to see what would happen next.

"I'll make sure its permanent" Thalia then stood up next to Clairese. Leo pulled her down and she next to him with scary glowing eyes. Leo was the only one, excluding me and Nico because we have seen worse from Thalia, not terrified. Instead he whispered something in her ear which made her calm down. We all looked at them and they just tried to hide what they were talking about by changing the subject.

"Whats for lunch?" Leo asked which clearly indicated he wanted to get away with this conversation so Thalia smoked his arm, hard.

"Whats with this?"

"He just told me that I could use him as a personal punching bag later" She smiled "If you ever thought I would get together with this 'play boy' think again. He got a new girlfriend 'Alice'? was it?" Leo stared at the ceiling probably thinking about Alice. Now that sounded more like Leo. Playboy.

"Ah, She's a hottie." He said smiling. Which caused everyone to laugh and most boys agreed. Which was hilarious.

"C'mon I found this nice sushi place!" We got split up into cars and I had Annabeth, Thalia and Nico.

-LINE BREAK-

It was completely quiet in the car and I was frankly okay with it. Once we arrived we booked a table. We had a 'special room' for VIP's so basically a private room where they cook in from of us. Soon after everyone started coming in

"Hey guys, I brought Alice over." Leo said and we saw he was holding hands with a pretty girl. Every boy was drooling including me. I felt a slap on my arm and I saw Annabeth glare at me. I blushed and looked down, embarrassed. Same went with Travis - Katie, Allison - Conner, Chis and Clairesse. We all laughed and talked for a while.

"If you had to have one prized possession what would it be?" Allison asked everyone

We decided to play 20 questions witch brought us all together. I started to answer the question because she was next to me. "Mine has to be 'riptide' Its a real sword that is a pen but once un-capped it turns into a sword. Especially made by my father after I started sword fighting." I smiled at the moment.

Its when I joined camp-half-blood. Our parents were actually gods but we didn't talk much about it. When people asked why they were named after greek gods we made up an excuse and said 'to get more popularity for them, its more of a nickname' They hid our sent very well so we have no monsters and we lived a normal life. The only thing we used were our weapons and our transportation. Nico had shadow-traveling I had water traveling and Thalia had lightning traveling. It may sound weird but we don't talk about it much. We were more occupied in our rockstar life, although it was sad that we had to leave camp-half-blood. Although our dad were gods they were also our managers. So we would visit them sometimes at Olympus. Sad we had to lie to our friends but none of us cared as we would forget we were children of the big three. Hint 'Golden 3' we just thought of them as jerks. But once you see them in godly form. I swear you will pee your pants.

"Mine is a spear my dad gave me that for fun i guess. Hinting why I like to hurt people" - Thalia said that.

"Mine is a cool shadow popper. It never runs out and you can just run out of the room after you popped it. People always wanted to know how I could disappear, I just ran and the smoke was dark enough not to see my figure" Me and Thalia smiled at him. I remember the time I went shadow-traveling with him. It felt like my face burned off. Uncle Hades thought me and Thalia how to not feel that. And it was stupid. He just sad to close your eyes and sleep. WHAT THE HADES DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!

"Mine is this necklace, My mum gave it to me." It was an owl necklace and it was silver and very shiny. Annabeth smiled while looking at it.

"How about you Leo?" Allison asked and we saw him in the corner making out with Alice. They seemed to be enjoying the moment. Everyone gagged expect the girls. Excluding Clairese of course. After a few minutes they haven't stopped. I bursted out into laughter and so did the rest because we were filming this.

I finally shouted "VALDEZ!" Still nothing.

Annabeth tried "YO VALDEZ!" Nothing. Nada. If anything, it got more heated.

Allison tried "VALDEZ!" Soon everyone tried and the only one left was Thalia. We all looked over at her and she rolled her eyes.

She got up from her seat, all eyes on her, grabbed the mic that was available to only our room so only we could hear. "OH MY GOSH NAKED CHEERLEADERS AND SWIMSUIT MODELS!" that stopped him "HUH?! WHERE?!"

We all bursted up in laughter but Thalia just rolled her eyes expecting this from Leo. Alice slapped him and stomped away. That only made us laugh even more. Leo took out his phone and started typing.

"What are you doing Valdez?" Chris asked.

"What texting your side girlfriend to become you main one by saying 'I want to take it a level further'?" Jason asked everyone bursted out in more laughter with Nico, Chris, Jason and Conner on the floor laughing their but of after they fell.

"Yep." Leo said popping the 'p'

"You can't be serious Valdez." Clairese said approaching her chair. He nodded and gave her his phone. She rolled her eyes and put it on the floor. "What are you doing-?"

"Thalia, girls will you do the honours?" Clairese asked the guys all looked shocked and they got out hammers from the kitchen. Thalia had a knife in her bag already. *cough* Zues *Cought* Present *Cough* Mist *cough* spear *cough* Okay i think Im out of breath. They started beating the crap out of the phone and they looked up breathlessly. They walked back to their seats nonchalantly.

Annabeth stopped and whispered in my ear "That is what would happen to you if you do that to me" She smirked probably thinking I wouldn't but damn, she is hot when she is terrifying. I brought Leo with his ear and the boys followed me as we were excused by our lady friends.

"What was that!?" I asked him

"What?" Leo asked

"C'mon don't act so innocent! What was with you and Alice?!" Jason shouted at him

"Not cool dude" The Stolls said shaking their heads.

"I know you're trying to act cool infant of your 'crush'," He air quoted with his fingers 'crush.' This made Leo blush a bit so it was true!

"So it is true!" Chris said

"You-" Chris said

"Have-" I said with a smirk

"A-" Jason said

"Crush-" Nico's face was getting really happy at this point, Its weird.

"On-" Travis said

"THALIA!" Both Stolls said. He blushed even more!

"Why?! Our cousin?!" I asked him pointing towards Nico.

"She's hard to get and dangerous. It's nice. And I don't think I would have the heart to dump her-"

"Oh wow. Valdez doesn't have the heart to dump a girl!?" We were all shocked by his statement. Which made his blush more, Is that even possible?

"Okay, But if you even think about hurting her" I said stepping closer to him

"We will hurt you." Nico said stepping next to me. I could hear him gulp and me and Nico chorused together "Good."

We walked back in with a scared/blushing Leo and the girls started at us confused and this time it was my turn to whisper in Annabeth's ear. "I'll tell you later. I know you want to be Wise." I said with a smirk. We sat down and started eating again, now the room had more tension. Until the tension finally broke when we heard the waitress fart. We started laughing and each of us, including the girls, started dropping like flies onto the floor.

Once we regained our strength to talk and pull us back up our seats I said "There is this new arcade who wants to go?" Everyone raised their hands except for Clairese, Chris, Piper, Jason, Travis,Nico and Katie. So the only ones going was Me, Annabeth, Thalia, Leo *cough*, Conner and Allison.

We all got into our designated cars. "Guys, Me and Annabeth are going to Annabeth's first she needs to pick up something" They all nodded and I took off.

"I don't need to get anything." She said looking at me. I was too concentrated on the road to answer. When we got up the lift I opened the door.

"Percy, I don't need anything why did you-" I pushed her against the wall and put both of my hands beside her waist on the wall. She smiled and kissed me roughly. She knew exactly what I wanted. We started kissing fiercely and we were enjoying every moment of it. I started to suck on her bottom lip which made her moan a bit and it soon became a french kiss. She didn't fight for dominance because she wanted me to whisk her away. She jumped on my wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck and I placed her on the couch. We continued the french kissing and I needed a breather but that wasn't going to let me stop this moment. I went down to her jaw then her neck which made her moan a lot. I knew where a spot was. The temple behind her ear or a special place on her neck. She pulled me back up and started kissing me again and I loved every moment of it. After a few minutes I got tired and laid on the couch while she sad on me both legs next to my waist. She was straddling me and we both smiled. I reached up and tucked a blonde piece of her behind her ear and whispered, still not getting up "You have no idea how much I wanted to do that at the restaurant. You looked hot when your mad" She smiled and gave me a final peck on the lips and went back to startling me.

"Me too." We both sat in silence but then I realised that we had to go to the arcade.

"We should probably go." I told her. Her smile dropped but she still had a smirk.

"Probably." She got off me and she changed clothes. We walked back to the car in silence and I had a goofy grin on my face.

-LINE BREAK TO WHEN THEY REACH-

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey!" They al chorused.

"What do you want to play?" Allison asked

"I've played almost every game here except for the new one that opened a few weeks back" Annabeth answered. She apparently went to this place a lot.

"Okay I guess we could go there." Me, Thalia, Nico and Annabeth went while the other two got us some food.

"So whats the game?" Thalia asked.

"I dunno but here it is" Annabeth pointed to a big sign that read 'Sword Fighting' Me, Thalia and Nico all smiled at each other. We sat in the seats and it was like a badminton room with air-con and seats.

We all sat together as we heard the announcer say "HELLO! TODAY WE HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST! HE IS A CHAMPION AND HOLD THE RECORD FOR THIS ARCADE GAME," He pointed towards and entrance and said "LUKE CALLASTEAN." We all looked at each other and we had shocked faces. Annabeth looked like she was going to puke. "WHO WANTS TO GO AGAINST HIM?" No one raised their hands, and there were a lot of people there too. So I decided why not. Annabeth tugged me down and looked at me that said 'don't-hurt-him-it-was-a-promise.' I just smiled and nodded. "OKAY YOUNG BOY- OH! AND IT SEEMS THAT THE GOLDEN 3 ARE HERE! PERCY JACKSON, PLEASE COME UP TO THE FRONT!" I passed Thalia and Nico.

Thalia went up to me and said "Don't take all the fun leave some for me"

The followed by Nico saying "Use Riptide. Dibs going next to kicking his sorry ass" I uncapped Riptide and he got out a real sword too. We wore our armour, even if I don't need too, Every heard of the river styx? yeah. But i just wore it encase people got ya-know tipsy.

"OH AND BOTH HAVE TAKEN OUT THIER SWORDS SEEM TO BE ESPECIALLY MADE! NOW PLEASE COME UP AT THE FRONT!" I walked up to the from and looked at the seats. Annabeth was talking to Allison and Conner who just arrived probably explaining what happened Conner mouthed at me 'kick his ass' and Allison was just talking to Annabeth. Nico and Thalia was half way to the stairs going back up to the seats.

THIRD PERSON POV:

*Cue Centuries - Fall out boy music*

Paparazzi started to crowd around the 'arena' and started taking pictures.

Luke and Percy started circling each other with determination in their eyes. The crowd started clapping and Luke ran towards Percy, which was a bad move. Percy just moved to the side which made Luke kind of breathless because he just ran across the wide room. Percy smirked and Luke ran to Percy with his sword. This time Percy blocked with his sword and turned his wrist so that Luke was twisted with his body facing up and his head sideways. That's what Luke got for holding his sword backwards. Luke swiped Percy's legs from below but Percy back flipped and landed on his feet. Percy started to swing his sword in-between his fingers, something Luke couldn't do. Luke was breathing heavily and held his sword straight at his chest, which was stupid, Because Percy had a strong arm and a strong sword, gifted by Poseidon, the god himself. Percy knocked Luke's sword out of his hand and picked it up. One sword behind him and another by his throat so he couldnt move. Suddenly Percy's sword shined gold and he smirked at himself along with Thalia and Nico. The the whistle rang

"AND WE HAVE A WINNER! DID THE PERCY JACKSON JUST TAKE OVER THE SPOT AS CHAMPION?! YOU GUEST CORRECT!-"

"I WANT A REMACH!" Luke said furiously.

" DO YOU ACCEPT?"

"Nah, I'll give one of my cousins a chance. They are blood thirsty." With that Percy took off and capped Riptide back into a pen and Nico went next.

"NICO DI' ANGELO VS LUKE CALASTEAN! GIVE IT UP FOR THEM!" Everyone started clapping. 'This emo dude won't be so hard. could just take him down in a second. Just like his little friend 'Annabeth''

Nico had a 3 foot long midnight sword. Little did they know the 3 fathers were cheering them on up from olympus placing bets on their kids.

"I bet Nico!" Hades shouted

"Same!" Poseidon boomed

"I bet Luke!" Zues said and placed down the money on the table. They were watching like how you would at the world cup.

Soon enough Luke found himself on the floor with Nico towering above him with his sword at his neck and head. Nico had managed to knock out Luke's sword in 5 seconds because Luke wasn't paying attention to when Nico was. Secretly Nico used Shadow-traveling but with the mist it looked like he just ran really fast. Annabeth saw what happened because she could see through the mist bust she just thought she was hallucinating. Allison and Conner left a while back when Percy won.

"WE WON!" Hades and Poseidon shouted.

"YOU GUYS BETTER NOT BE BETTING ON YOUR CHILDREN!" Hera said from across the thrown room. They agreed not to bet anymore.

"GIVE IT UP FOR NICO DI' ANGELO! ANOTHER GOLDEN 3!" The paparazzi took pictures at this moment.

"I WANT A REMATCH! SOMEONE I CAN WIN AGAINST!" Luke demanded. He was searching the arena when his eyes landed on Thalia. 'A girl and a golden 3! She must be an easy take down. She's a girl!'

"I WANT THALIA GRACE! THE OTHER GOLDEN 3! AT LEAST THIS TIME I CAN WIN, I MEAN SHE'S A GIRL!" He shouted suddenly, All the girls bored at his little comment at the end.

 **THALIA POV:**

Did he just say girls can't win? Oh, he's going to get it. I stood up my eyes were flashing with all the different types of blue and i bet Luke felt it because he gulped. I took out my sword and I want this to be the most embarrassing moment of his life. "So you're the one that broke Annabeth's heart?" I asked him circling around him

"Yeah, That she-devil was too annoying and only I can have happiness" He said back. That is what got me on my gears. No one messes with my friends!

He launched at me and I just judo flipped him which caused him to land on his butt. I wasn't a cheater like Nico. I wanted to win fair and square. He got up and I was still looking away after I judo flipped him. He thought this was the perfect moment to run at me. Honey, think. I wouldn't be in this position if I wanted to loose. My sword hit his sword and I was still facing out. Both my hands held my sword to my back and I turned around, his sword was still connected to mine so he went flying over the other side. He lost his temper at this part, I loved it. I could see Annabeth, Percy and Nico cheering on for me in the corner of my eyes. He go up once again and he did something really stupid. He tried to flirt. Ew. No. "Thalia… You wouldn't do this right? How about you drop your sword and we go on a date. The great Luke." He sad in a calming voice that everyone could hear. I dropped my sword and he thought I fell for it. HAH! He wished. He thought he had it here but, think again. "Good. I GOT YOU NOW! YOU HAVE NO WEAPON!" He shouted so everyone could hear him. He ran towards me but I just defenced it with my armour on my arm. I swung with enough force that it got out of his hands. In the midst of turning to hit his sword out of hand I went for a 360. I picked it up smoothly with the skill that I learnt form dancing and brought it to his neck. He fell down trying to escape but I just shook my head with an innocent smile and flashing eyes. "Honey… If you actually think I would go on a date with you… think again" He fell flat on his back leaving a big 'thump' and everyone cheered and the girls said 'SHOW HIM THALIA!' 'KICK HIS SORRY ASS' or 'WOO!' I heard lots of 'clicks' from the paparazzi and too be honest… I was enjoying this moment.

"EVERYONE GIVE IT UP FOR THE GOLDEN 3!" Everyone clapped. Nico and Percy started to approach the middle of the Arena where I was and we held a huge trophy that said 'SWORD FIGHTING CHAMPIONS - GOLDEN 3' We smiled and waved to the paparazzi as they took a picture of us. We went back to Annabeth and smiled

"Thats what Luke gets" Percy said smiling me and Nico joined him in the smile. Percy kissed Annabeth's cheek and they both went still realised what they have done.

"So you are a thing?" Nico asked grinning.

They both nodded and said "Don't tell anyone please. You know who would kill me and the paparazzi is gone. Please?" Me and Nico grinned at each other and nodded. I went back to my car and got a text from Percy

 **PERCY:** Annabeth sleeping over the house. My room.

 **ME:** Okay.. don't do anything naughty… ;)

 **PERCY:** Eww stop Thalia before I pair you up with Leo!

I just rolled my eyes. Leo is nice but he just moves onto every girl its quite annoying. But out of all the boys in our gang I would say I would have to pick him. *shudders*

 **PERCY POV:**

I grabbed Annabeth's hand and ran upstairs with some snacks. We planned on watching a movie in my room after what happened. I got up and sat her in the couch in my room.

I started searching for some movies until she said "I gotta admit, You were pretty good out there."

I turned around with a goofy grin "Good looking or Good with skills?" I asked her approaching her with the remote. I had locked the door so it would be more private.

She rolled her eyes and said "Both." And pecked me on the lips. She wore my oversized jumper that was cotton so it was cozy and her shorts. I leaned into the couch and she rested her head on my chest and I started picking out the movies as she ate the popcorn with her messy bun that looked adorable.

4 movies later Annabeth was slowly snoring at me. I tucked a piece of loose hair from her bun and whispered in her ear "Good night Wise Girl." I kissed her temple, one of her spots, and she squeezed me saying 'goodnight' and I fell asleep too. I love her. Just don't know how to say it yet.


	6. Of Campfire Songs & Rocks I

THIS CHAPTER HAS 7 SONGS THATS WHY IT SEEMS LONG. I TRIED TO CUT SOME BITS OF THE SONG THAT KEPT REPEATING. YOU CAN SKIP THE SONGS IF YOU LIKE, JUST REMEMBER TO READ THE END AND JUST BEFORE AL THE SONGS. ALSO I HAD TO SPLIT THE CHAPTER UP BECAUSE IT WAS TO BIG FOR MY COMPUTER TO PROCESS...sorry? HERE HAVE SOME COOKIES: (::) (::) (::)

PERCY POV:

"AHHHH!" I screamed. Annabeth poured water on top of me trying to wake me up.

"WHY?" I screamed at her.

"Awww… Is Seaweed Brain sad?" She laughed and sat on top of me. I could have just dried myself in an instant but Annabeth was there so I just took of my clothes. She smiled and kissed me on the lips.

"Like my abs?" I asked after we pulled away. She just realised I took off my clothes.

She rolled her eyes and kissed me again but this time I took no time to get my tongue slipped in.

-DING DONG-

The doorbell rang. I got up with Annabeth following me behind heading to the kitchen. She still wore my clothes and her hair was still in a messy bun. I opened the door too see the big three standing there.

"Hello Peruses" Uncle Hades said with a warm smile… weird.

Before I could answer Annabeth appeared next to me bringing me hot coco. Ah, love hot coco.

"Are we disturbing something…son?" Poseidon asked.

"No… Why?" They pointed towards Annabeth and me and Annabeth just face-palmed. "Oh…No!" I screamed feeling slightly embarrassed. I was standing there half naked with a pretty girl next to me who was wearing my clothes.

"Good. We would kill you." Zues said. It was him that made the rule not to date anyone that has no fame. Hades and Poseidon are against it.

"No, You would." Poseidon said with a nodding Hades.

"I think they forgot we're here." I whispered in her ear.

"Oh, no we didn't." Hades mentioned. Annabeth smacked me behind my head making my dad and uncles chuckled and she left going back into my room with her hot coco.

Zues looked at his phone and up "Have to go, Brothers please tell them my congrats." And with that he left.

"Anyways we-" Poseidon tried to start.

"SHUT UP NICO!" Thalia shouted

"IT'S TRUE!" Nico screamed back

"YOUR SO STUPID!"

"OH, AND YOUR NOT?!" Nico said coming closer to the door with Thalia.

"NICO I SWEAR!" We heard a big slap and our eyes widened.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I KNOW YOU LIKE LE-" He stopped as he noticed the 3 of us my the door.

"WHAT I LIKE WHAT-" Then Thalia relised. Me, Poseidon and Hades could see Annabeth at the top of the stairs shaking her head and face-palming as she walked back into the room.

"What brings you here?" Nico asked

"Zues was here-"

"But then he left, ya ya, I know the drill" Thalia said glaring at the empty space Zues used to be standing at.

"Anyways, We wanted to congratulate you." Hades said.

"For what?" Nico asked

"First, For winning the sparing, although I believe you did well in camp half blood" Poseidon smiled widely

"And second, For Percy and Thalia getting relationships-" But Hades got cut off

"I AM NOT GETTING IN A RELATIONSHIP!" Thalia stormed off.

"She's not a morning person." I answered

"Just like her father. But we all know whats going to happen with that 'fire' boy." Hades rolled his eyes.

"Fire boy?" I asked

"Not smart for someone dating a Athena kid. And they didn't tell you? He's son of Haphaestus. Anyways, I'll let your other friends tell you who their parents are" Hades said nonchalantly

"But don't tell Zues we congratulated you on your relationships. We try to talk him out about the 'no fame no date' thing. Have a good day."

"Oh and how did you know we won-" Poseidon threw me a magazine and left with Hades with the water and the shadows.

"GUYS COME DOWN HERE!" I shouted. The 2 girls came running down. Annabeth jumped on me and sat on my lap with a quick peck while Thalia sat next to me.

"Look!" Nico pointed at the picture of us 3 holding the trophy above our heads. Annabeth smiled and said "Congrats you 3!"

"WOOO!" Nico shouted. I pulled Annabeth by her wrist and went upstairs and locked the door. Put on some clothes and took out a jug of water from the cabinet.

"Yes Seaweed Brain?" I smiled. Now I know she's the daughter of Athena I can ask her out, the Jackson way. I poured a jug of water on the floor an manoeuvre my hands so it spelled out 'Will you go out with me today?'

Annabeth rolled her eyes and looked at me "Son of Poseidon?" I nodded with a cheeky grin and she pulled me by the collar and kissed me with all her force. Once we separated I smiled and she smiled and whispered "Of course."

"So whats the plan?" She got off me and I smiled.

"Answer me Seaweed Brain." I didn't.

"ANSWER!" She shouted. I just shook my head left and right.

"Fine, You want to do this the hard way?" I shook my head again.

"Okay, then tell me." This time she was getting dangerously close to me.

"Fine, At night we will have a campfire with firework show. Everyone would be there at night. Me, Thalia and Nico do this every year on the first day on June. In the afternoon it would be only us. So we can tell them that we are dating. Deal?" I asked her

"Good boy." She kissed my cheek and changed into her own clothes, and so did I.

We got out the door and shouted to Thalia and Nico "MEET YOU TONIGHT WITH THE REST!"

"OKAY!" The two both shouted. I guess they are both not early birds. I pulled Annabeth by her arm and whispered in her ear "Hold tight."

A water spiral went around us and once it disappeared we were at the beach. My beach.

"What are we doing here? Won't people see?" She asked

"Wow. How did I not realised you're the daughter of Athena?" I asked. She just nudged me on the side. We laughed and I pulled her by the wrist… again. I pulled her onto my lap when we sat on a rock.

"This," I pointed out to the sea "Is Manoutak. Me, Nico and Thalia own this property, so don't worry no one will see us" I kissed her cheek. "And… My dad's palace underwater is quite near." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder interlocking out fingers.

"Tell me," Annabeth started "Why do I like you so much?" Like? not Love? Maybe I should just ditch the plan. NOPE! NOPE! NOPE!

"Well, Im a rock god, Im hot, Im amazing, Im irresistible, my eyes are AMAZING, Im the son of the big 3, I have amazing music taste-"

"You're horrible." She said jokingly, Thank GODS! She giggled.

"Annabeth Chase… JUST GIGGLED!?" I said in fake shock and put my free hand to my heart.

"Shut it!" She laughed this time.

"Can I show you something?" I asked

"Okay." She said smiling

I brought some water to the sand and it spelt out 'I Love You Wise Girl' the water soon sunk into the sand and I smiled at her. She was tearing up. Why? When she faced me she was smiling. Tears of joy? She tighten the grip on out interlocked fingers and I tighten the grip on her shoulders bringing her closer. I used my fingers to pull her chin up like the first time we were alone. And she just smiled. I wiped the tears away from her eyes and I looked back out to the sea. I stood up pushing her off and walked over to my bag and grabbed a guitar. and walked back to the rock. She was sitting on the sand crossed legend and looking up at me.

"Huh?" She asked with a confused expression

"This is all too quite for me! Let me sing you a song."

"A love song?" She asked tilting her head.

"Sure, but with more beat and pop into it. It just seems to quite."

She nodded "A pop love song? Seems weird.. Usually their slow… Yet again you're weird so sure I guess" She just shrugged

STILL INTO YOU - PARAMOR

BOLD - PERCY

ITALICS - ANNABETH

UNDERLINE - BOTH

The beat started fast with the guitar which surprised Annabeth.

 **Can't count the years on one hand**

 **That we've been together**

 **I need the other one to hold you**

 **Make you feel, make you feel better**

The guitar still was on the same fast beat and Annabeth's face had lighten up because she knew this song.

 _It's not a walk in the park_

 _To love each other_

She smiled at me ruffling my hair.

 _But when our fingers interlock,_

 _Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it_

 _'Cause after all this time I'm still into you_

She stood up this time and the beat of the guitar changed to slower. then the beat dropped and she threw her hands up and started hopping around in her candles that went up to mid thigh.

 **I should be over all the butterflies**

 **But I'm into you** _(I'm into you)_

 **And baby even on our worst nights**

 **I'm into you** _(I'm into you)_

She faced the sea and she danced to the beat with a big grin on her face which made me smile

 **Let 'em wonder how we got this far**

 **'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all**

 **Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you**

She turned and faced me and slashed a big smile and wink. Then she stood behind me and the guitar holding my shoulder for balance as she sung her lungs out.

 _Recount the night that_

 _I first met your mother_

 _And on the drive back to my house_

 _I told you that, I told you that I loved ya_

she let go of my shoulders and I was still playing the guitar on my lap and the strap around me. She went to the front again and danced like her life depended on it with a huge grin that filled up my world.

 _You felt the weight of the world_

 _Fall off your shoulder_

 _And to your favorite song_

 _We sang along to the start of forever_

 _And after all this time I'm still into you_

Annabeth was ready to jump at the beat once we sang the first words she started going crazy

 **I should be over all the butterflies**

 **But I'm into you** _(I'm into you)_

 **And baby even on our worst nights**

 **I'm into you** _(I'm into you)_

 **Let 'em wonder how we got this far**

 **'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all**

 **Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you**

I started singing this time then she joined in

Some things just, some things just make sense

And one of those is you and I (Hey)

Some things just, some things just make sense

And even after all this time (Hey)

I went with a few chords before she pulled me off the rock that made me drop my guitar. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist and we started to sing to this slow part of the song swaying and smiling together.

I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by

That I'm not into you

Then the beat dropped again making it go faster and she went in and out back in my arms so that I can twirl her. And we started dancing and singing like crazy forgetting there are no instruments.

I should be over all the butterflies

But I'm into you (I'm into you)

And baby even on our worst nights

I'm into you (I'm into you)

Let 'em wonder how we got this far

'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all

Yeah, after all this time

I picked her up by the waist so now she was towering over me and I dropped her into the water. She wrapped her neck around me and this time we were singing a bit quieter because we were an inch apart

 _I'm still into you_

 **I'm still into you**

I'm still into you

When we finished we kissed and for that slight moment I felt like the happiest guy alive. Once I pulled her out of the water we were completely dry.

"where we going?"

"Back to our rock." I smiled when I said that

"Our rock. That sounds nice." She said. Once we reached the rock she bent down and collected a smaller rock.

"What are you doing?" I asked her that she just looked up at me and smiled. WHAT?

I looked at what she was doing and she wrote 'our rock' I smiled at her. "You're forgetting something."

"Oh. And what is that?" She said looking at me. I smiled and took a seat next to her on the sand. I took the rock out of her soft hands and wrote 'Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl' **(A/N I KNOW ITS SAPPY BUT I DIED WHEN I WROTE THAT)** below it. Then she snatched the rock back and drew a heart around it. I smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. She sat on my lap and my arm was around her intertwining our fingers, she kissed me full on the lips and I swear I might have heard a click... But once I looked down at my watch it read 6:35PM.

"Were late." I told her.


	7. Of Campfire Songs & Rocks II

**HALLO PEOPLE OF THE EARTH! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUCH, FAIR WARNING THOUGH, LOTS OF SONGS. I DO APPOLIGIZE IF YOU HATE THESE SONGS AND YOU JUST CAME FOR THE CONTENT. VERY SORRY. -LR**

PREVIOUSLY:

 _"Were late." I told her._

"For wha-a-a" I pulled her across the sand and we were hand in hand racing each other. I kept the rock that we used in my pocket and I knew if I lost this, I would be heart broken. We met up with everyone around the campfire and on the left log there was Thalia and Leo. On the right was Chris, Clairese, Conner and Allison. Up front was Katie, Travis Nico and Bianca. Okay… And the back log was me and Annabeth. The 4 logs surrounded the campfire and the sun was going down. It was beautiful.

I ran up to Bianca and hugged her so tightly and screamed "BIANCA!" I saw the questioned look everyone had and I swear I could see some jealousy in Annabeth's eyes.

"Hey Perce!" She said letting me go. I sat next to Annabeth and she smiled warmly at Bianca.

"Guys this is Bianca my 10 second younger twin." Nico said pointing at her. She smiled and waved. Bianca always joined us here because she was also my cousin.

"Never knew you had a twin Nico" Allison said. The rest nodded including Annabeth.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" I asked everyone nodded.

"I know your all demigods tell me who are your parents." Every one looked shocked and froze. I smiled "Okay it seems like you are stuck forming words. Let me introduce myself, Son Of Poseidon."

"Son and Daughter of Hades" Nico said proudly

"No wonder your so gloomy!" Travis shouted making everyone laugh accept Nico.

"Daughter of Zues" Thalia said proudly and if on cue lightning struck "SHUT UP DAD!" then is stopped. wow. I knew he was scared of his child but not this scared.

"Son of Hephaestus, Look." He made the fire sparks fly which made us all smile at the fire pit

"Daughter of Athena." Annabeth said

"Daughter of Demeter." Katie said hugging Travis

"Sons of Hermes." The Stolls said together

"Daughter of Hestia." Allison said the all of the sudden the fire changed colour to blue. Leo was shocked but he kept making shapes with the fire.

"Son of Hermes." Chris said

"Daughter of Aphrodite" Piper said

"Son of Zues." Jason said

"Daughter of Ares." Clairese

"Ohhhh!" The Stolls chorused

"What?"

"That explains a lot." I said then she literally got of her seat and smacked me behind the head.

"Anyways," I said rubbing my head "Only one week until SYC" Everyone nodded

"So let's celebrate! Who is feeling some old style music?" Clairese said

"Like some Otis Redding and maybe some-" Leo said

"Bobby McFerrin" Thalia suggested.

By that time I started playing 'Stand By Me' by Otis Redding and Nico started drumming on the log.

THALIA - BOLD

LEO - UNDERLINE

PIPER - ITALICS

JASON - BOLD ITALICS

EVERYONE - UNDERLINE BOLD

Thalia and Piper stood up and started singing with Jason and Leo clicking their fingers to the beat

 **When the night has come**

 **And the land is dark**

 **And the moon is the only light we'll see**

Annabeth and Katie got up and started to dance slowly following the jazz music

 _No I won't be afraid_

 _Oh, I won't be afraid_

 _Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

Leo started to drum the beat a bit faster so I followed his lead.

So darling, darling

Stand by me, oh stand by me

Oh stand, stand by me

Stand by me

Bianca and Katie stood up and joined the girls while the Stolls went over to the boys leaning in and out clicking their fingers

 _ **If the sky that we look upon**_

 _ **Should tumble and fall**_

 _ **Or the mountain should crumble to the sea**_

 _ **I won't cry, I won't cry**_

 _ **No, I won't shed a tear**_

 _ **Just as long as you stand, stand by me**_

Now we all started singing as we got on the tune

 **And darling, darling**

 _Stand by me, oh stand by me_

 _ **Oh stand now, stand by me**_

Stand by me

 **So darling, darling**

 **Stand by me, oh stand by me**

 **Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me**

 **Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me**

 **Oh stand by me, won't you stand now, oh, stand**

 **Stand by me**

But it didn't end there no, Nico drummed really fast as a transition to another song which I guess was 'Don't Worry be Happy - Bobby McFerrin'

NICO - BOLD

PERCY - ITALICS

ANNABETH - UNDERLINE

BIANCA - ITALICS BOLD

EVERYONE - BOLD UNDERLINE

The boys who were once clicking now were whistling and Nico went to the drums while I stood up with a guitar strapped around me still playing. Chris who had a almost every octave started singing low to hum along so we can get started to the song.

 **Here's a little song I wrote**

 **You might want to sing it note for note**

 **Don't worry, be happy**

Nico did an impression that looked like an old guy and I tried not to stop strumming. The girls laughed but still sang the song. He smiled knowing he made everyone laugh.

 ** _In every life we have some trouble_**

 ** _When you worry you make it double_**

 ** _Don't worry, be happy_**

Nico started to get up while he drummed on a rock as tall as him.

Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh

 _(Don't worry)_

We all smiled and swayed with the music

 **Ooh oo-ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh**

 _(Be happy)_

 **Ooh oo-ooh oo-ooh**

 _(Don't worry, be happy)_

The girls started to link arms and say their bodies to the music

 **Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh**

 _(Don't worry)_

Bianca started to kick her legs like doing the can-can and the girls laughed and followed

 **Ooh oo-ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh**

 _(Be happy)_

 **Ooh oo-ooh oo-ooh**

 _(Don't worry, be happy)_

Annabeth knew this part so she broke away from the girls and went up front

Ain't got no place to lay your head

Somebody came and took your bed

Don't worry, be happy

Nico then fist-bumped me while I walked over to him and he started to sing.

 **The land lord say your rent is late**

 **He may have to litigate**

 **Don't worry, be happy**

(Look at me I'm happy) - Jason said that making us all laugh and fall to the ground. The girls broke apart and were now spread everywhere singing as the background

 **Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh**

 **(Don't worry)**

 **Ooh oo-ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh**

 **(Be Happy)**

 **Ooh oo-ooh oo-ooh**

Jason then interfered again which made us laugh even more when he said:

"Here I give you my phone number

When you worry call me, I make you happy"

We soon remembered we suppose to be singing and the girls continued with the ooh's while the boys whistled, clicked and did the low voice.

 **Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh**

 **(Don't worry)**

 **Ooh oo-ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh**

 **(Be happy)**

 **Ooh oo-ooh oo-ooh**

Bianca jumped up and down linking her hands with Annabeth who was up front and she smiled.

 ** _Ain't got no cash, ain't got no style_**

 ** _Ain't got no gal to make you smile_**

 ** _But don't worry, be happy_**

 ** _'Cause when you worry your face will frown_**

 ** _And that will bring everybody down_**

 ** _So don't worry, be happy_**

 ** _Don't worry, be happy now_**

Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh

 _(Don't worry)_

 **Ooh oo-ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh**

 _(Be happy)_

 **Ooh oo-ooh oo-ooh**

 _Don't worry, be happy_

We all caught on remembering the lyrics and everyone sang.

 **Now there, is this song I wrote**

 **I hope you learned it note for note**

(Like good little children)-= Jason, yet again.

 **Don't worry, be happy**

 **Listen to what I say**

 **In your life expect some trouble**

 **When you worry you make it double**

 **Don't worry, be happy, be happy now**

The girls went back to singing the ooh's and the boys were still doing what they were doing. Me and Nico was still playing our instruments.

 **Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh**

 **(Don't worry)**

 **Ooh oo-ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh**

 **(Be happy)**

 **Ooh oo-ooh oo-ooh**

 _Don't worry, be happy_

 **Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh**

 _ **(Don't worry)**_

 **Ooh oo-ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh**

 **(Be happy)**

 **Ooh oo-ooh oo-ooh**

Don't worry, be happy

Nico did the same beat as we went onto the song 'Whistle - FLO RIDA' I guess we were going back up to time?

CONNER - BOLD

TRAVIS - ITALICS

KATIE - BOLD ITALICS

EVERYONE - UNDERLINE

I started the guitar because that is the first instrument that comes in and the boys started to whistle. At this point everyone was near the camp fire, it was dark, and no one was sitting down. We were all dancing. Nico stopped drumming because we didn't need a drummer yet.

 _ **Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**_

 _ **Let me know**_

 _ **Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it**_

 _ **And we start real slow**_

 _ **You just put your lips together**_

 _ **And you come real close**_

 _ **Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**_

 _ **Here we go**_

The drums came in this part and Nico started on a bigger, more hollow rock so we could hear it better. When the he finished the last line he fist bumped the air and the beat was fast and then there was a small part of only whistling and instruments. Conner's surprisingly good rapping skill came in handy for this part.

 **(Look) I'm betting you like people**

 **And I'm betting you love freak mode**

 **And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls**

 **And stroke your little ego**

He started walking around swinging his hands down and had a cheeky smile all Stoll's have. Then Jason and Chris started break dancing.

 **I bet you I'm guilty your honor**

 **That's just how we live in my genre**

 **Who in the hell done paved the road wider?**

 **There's only one flo, and one rida**

 **I'm a damn shame**

 **Order more champagne, pull a damn hamstring**

 **Tryna put it on ya**

 **Bet your lips spin back around corner**

 **Slow it down baby take a little longer**

He stopped and it immediately went back to normal where Katie was singing. While the boys stopped dancing.

 _ **Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**_

 _ **Let me know**_

 _ **Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it**_

 _ **And we start real slow**_

Katie was swinging her hips and getting into the song as she was the only person who could nail this part of the song without singing with other people.

It was just the guitar so Nico joined with the boys whistling

 _ **You just put your lips together**_

 _ **And you come real close**_

 _ **Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**_

 _ **Here we go**_

The drums came back in and we all started singing as a group and there was no one out of tune. At all. All the boys started whistling so it was loud and the girls would occasionally go 'hey!' together.

Whistle baby, whistle baby, (hey!)

Whistle baby, whistle baby (Hey!)

Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby (Hey!)

Whistle baby, whistle baby (hey!)

Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby (Hey!)

Suddenly It was Travis who was rapping. Who knew the Stoll's were good at rapping?

 _It's like everywhere I go_

 _My whistle ready to blow_

 _Shawty don't leave a note_

 _She can get any by the low_

He started to shake his like it was hot and he bent down

 _Told me she's not a pro_

 _It's okay, it's under control_

 _Show me soprano, 'cause girl you can handle_

 _Baby we start snagging, you come up in part clothes_

 _Girl I'm losing wing, my Bugatti the same road_

Katie went up to him and he wrapped his arm around her as he was rapping

 _Show me your perfect pitch, you got it my banjo_

 _Talented with your lips, like you blew out a candle_

 _So amusing, now you can make a whistle with the music_

 _Hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it_

 _Give me the perfect pitch, ya never lose it_

Katie went back in singing as it was just the guitar. The claps went louder and louder.

 _ **Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**_

 _ **Let me know**_

 _ **Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it**_

 _ **And we start real slow**_

 _ **You just put your lips together**_

 _ **And you come real close**_

 _ **Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**_

 _ **Here we go**_

The claps stopped and the guys did a hilarious dab as Nico went in with the drums again.

Whistle baby, whistle baby, (hey!)

Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby (hey!)

Whistle baby, whistle baby, (hey!)

Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby(hey!)

The Stolls started to sing together and Allison went into Conner's arms so the two boys were hugging the back of their girlfriends.

 **Go girl you can twerk it**

 **Let me see you whistle while you work it**

 **I'mma lay it back, don't stop it**

 **'Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it on me**

 _Now, shawty let that whistle blow-oh, oh oh_ =- Travis went lower to the sand as he said oh oh oh

 _Yeah, baby let that whistle blow-oh oh!_

 _everyone joined in, at last._

Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby

Let me know

Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it

And we start real slow

You just put your lips together

And you come real close

Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby

Here we go

When we finished that song Nico did the drums again and the girls started singing. All of them. So us boys went quite and sat down while we did the beat for their song.

"OUR TURN BOYS!" Annabeth shouted. She motioned to the girls to just keep up if they know it and she winked at Thalia and she got the message. The boys all sat down and laughed and just enjoyed everything while doing the beat. Nico hasn't stopped the drumming until they started to sing 'Shakira - Whenever, Wherever'

ANNABETH - BOLD

THALIA- ITALICS

EVERYONE (girls) - UNDERLINE

My guitar went first. and soon joined by the girls smiling and laughing. Thalia went first walking towards Leo

 _Lucky you were born that far away so_

 _We could both make fun of distance_

 _Lucky that I love a foreign land for_

 _The lucky fact of your existence_

Thalia leaned in more and more to Leo teasing him trailing his muscles with her gorgeous sharp nails that were painted midnight black.

 _Baby I would climb the Andes solely_

 _To count the freckles on your body_

 _Never could imagine there were only_

 _Ten Million ways to love somebody_

She whipped her straight black hair that looked flawless on her with splinted ends **(A/N I KNOW THALIA HAS SHORT HAIR BUT I CHANGED IT)** and teased Leo.

Le ro lo le lo le, Le ro lo le lo le

Thalia looked back at him from her shoulder only turning her head and winked,

 _Can't you see_

 _I'm at your feet_

She turned and did a 180 and all the girls started singing.

Whenever, wherever

We're meant to be together

I'll be there and you'll be near

And that's the deal my dear

Thereover, hereunder

You'll never have to wonder

We can always play by ear

But that's the deal my dear

The girls danced and shakes their hips in the space between the two verses and Annabeth came walking up towards me.

 **Lucky that my lips not only mumble**

 **They spill kisses like a fountain**

 **Lucky that my breasts are small and humble**

 **So you don't confuse them with mountains**

She sat on my lap because my guitar already faded out. And me and the boys excluding Nico were just clapping. She started to lean back on me smiling, teasing me.

 **Lucky I have strong legs like my mother**

 **To run for cover when I need it**

 **And these two eyes that for no other**

 **The day you leave will cry a river**

She got up and lifted my chin up to look at her and she turned back towards the girls.

Le ro le le lo le, Le ro le le lo le

Annabeth whipped her hair and did a 360 split on the sand and sang:

 **At your feet**

 **I'm at your feet**

Thats where Nico came in on full swing an she rose up singing with the other girls walking around us guys.

Whenever, wherever

We're meant to be together

I'll be there and you'll be near

And that's the deal my dear

Thereover, hereunder

You'll never have to wonder

We can always play by ear

But that's the deal my dear

All the girls went to their designated boyfriend and sat on their laps and started singing and smiling at the same time, it was creepy. But Annabeth's smiled filled my heart and I could see Clairese and Chris on my left, Chris was drooling and Leo and Thalia, Never knew they were a 'thing'

Le ro le le lo le, Le ro le le lo le

 **Think out loud**

 **Say it again**

Le ro lo le lo le lo le

 _Tell me one more time_

 _That you'll live_

 _Lost in my eyes_

They all got up at the same time and went back to the front and danced. Pointing fingers at us with the other arm on their head.

Whenever, wherever

We're meant to be together

I'll be there and you'll be near

And that's the deal my dear

Thereover, hereunder

You've got me head over heels

There's nothing left to fear

If you really feel the way I feel.

Nico kept going on the drums as I winked at ma' boys. Then we started playing 'Wavin' Flag by K'NAAN (coca-cola)'

"TAKE A SEAT GIRLS, WERE GONNA BLOW THE COVERS!" Nico shouted. Which made the girls smirk and take a seat near the fire pit that was booming like the speakers the entire time we were singing because of Leo and changing colours from how the tempo was from Allison.

NICO - BOLD

CONNER & TRAVIS - ITALICS

PERCY - BOLD ITALICS

EVERYONE (boys) - UNDERLINE

I started with a few chords on my guitar and it went quite. Nico pointed to us 1,2,3, then he nodded his head. He started the drums really fast shaking his wrists and we clapped at parts slowly when he went ham on the drums. Yes, I just did say 'ham' shush. Everyone started to sing.

oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh x2

 ** _Give me freedom,_**

 ** _Give me fire_**

 ** _Give me reason_**

 ** _Take me higher_**

 ** _See the champions, take the field now_**

 ** _Unify us_**

 ** _Make us feel proud_**

I looked over at Nico and he nodded.

 _ **in the streets, our heads are lifted**_

 _ **as we lose our inhibition**_

 _ **celebration its around us**_

 _ **every nation all around us**_

Then all at the same time all the guys expect me and Nico did a perfect backflip and I saw the girls faces were wide open. I didn't need to play the guitar anymore so I threw it on the sand.

Singing forever young

Singing songs underneath that sun

Lets rejoice in the beautiful game

And together at the end of the day we all say

The beat stopped for a split second and it continued right when they boys started singing. And right when the boys started singing I did a no hand cartwheel to Nico, On my left.

 **When I get older I will be stronger**

 **They'll call me freedom, just like a waving' flag**

 **and then it goes back**

 **We all clapped along with the music and so did the girls.**

 **When I get older, I will be stronger**

 **They'll call me freedom just like a wavin' flag**

 **And then it goes back, and then it goes back**

 **And then it goes, oh,oh,oh,oh,oh**

We looked over at the Stolls and they nodded singing in perfect harmony together, the brothers leaned on each others back.

 _give you freedom_

 _give you fire_

 _give you reason_

 _take you higher._

 _See the champions, take the field now_

 _Unify us_

 _Make us feel proud_

 _in the streets, our heads are lifted_

 _as we lose our inhibition_

 _celebration its around us_

 _every nation all around us_

The Stolls looked at the girls and front-flipped away from each other. The girls smilled and clapped along as all the boys join in the song

Singing forever young

Singing songs underneath that sun

Lets rejoice in the beautiful game

And together at the end of the day we all say

When I get older I will be stronger

They'll call me freedom, just like a waving' flag

and then it goes back

We all clapped along with the music and so did the girls.

When I get older, I will be stronger

They'll call me freedom just like a wavin' flag

So wave your flag, Now wave your flag,

So wave your flag, Now wave your flag,

oh oh oh

Nico started drumming the same tuned he use to transition us to a new song. Everyone grabbed our girlfriends and we headed up the stones and started singing and dancing to 'Waka-waka by Shakira'

EVERYONE - UNDERLINE BOLD

THALIA - ITALICS

 _Oooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehh_

Everyone started clapping and Nico was still on the drums with Bianca on his side helping him with the intense beat. We all decided to sing, as this was our last song.

 **You're a good soldier**

 **Choosing your battles**

 **Pick yourself up**

 **And dust yourself off**

 **Get back in the saddle**

 **You're on the front line**

 **Everyone's watching**

 **You know it's serious**

 **We're getting closer**

 **This isn't over**

 **The pressure's on**

 **You feel it**

 **But you got it all**

 **Believe it**

 **When you fall get up, oh oh**

 **If you fall get up, eh eh**

 **Tsamina mina zangalewa**

 **'Cause this is the demigods**

 **Tsamina mina, eh eh**

 **Waka waka, eh eh**

 **Tsamina mina zangalewa**

 **This time for the demigods**

I grabbed Annabeth by her waist and started spinning her around. The others were dancing as well while clapping their hands.

 **Listen to your God**

 **This is our motto**

 **Your time to shine**

 **Don't wait in line**

 **Y vamos por todo**

 **People are raising**

 **Their expectations**

 **Go on and feed them**

 **This is your moment**

 **No hesitation**

All the boy's spinned their girlfriends at the same time and we all cracked a smile.

 **Today's your day**

 **I feel it**

 **You paved the way**

 **Believe it**

 **If you get down get up, oh oh**

 **When you get down get up, eh eh**

 **Tsamina mina zangalewa**

 **This time for the demigods**

The girls got loose of their boyfriends grips and started shaking their hips at the same time doing the dance move Shakira did in her music video. Even though this part was a different language, it was very easy to remember so everyone just sang along

 **Tsamina mina, eh eh**

 **Waka waka, eh eh**

 **Tsamina mina zangalewa**

 **Anawa a a**

 **Tsamina mina, eh eh**

 **Waka waka, eh eh**

 **Tsamina mina zangalewa**

 **This time for the demigods**

Thalia sang in a different language. This was different though, It was more fast and hard to pronounce then the last verse. The girls thought they would skip this part and just dance but Thalia sang her heart out in a different language. The girls shook their ankles, hips, wrists doing exactly what Shakira would do.

 _Ame la mejole biggi biggi mubbo wa A to Z_

 _Asi tsu zala mejole biggi biggi mubbo from East to West_

 _Bathi waka waka ma eh eh waka waka ma eh eh_

 _Tendency suna tsibuye 'cause this is the demigods…_

We stare at Thalia completely confused at stopped at our tracks. Only the drum was playing now because me and Nico knew that she knows almost all languages sang. She just shrugged and mouthed 'I know almost all languages when we sing' they nodded and went back to the song. We clapped our hands as the boys sang the {Voice;} because it was low and they just danced.

 _[Voice:]_

Tsamina mina, Anawa a a

Tsamina mina

Tsamina mina, Anawa a a

When the boys stopped to sing we all jumped, including the girls, and sang all together while the fireworks went off ant the perfect time. We smilled and continued to dance while the fireworks were in the background with our grinning faces.

 **Tsamina mina, eh eh**

 **Waka waka, eh eh**

 **Tsamina mina zangalewa**

 **Anawa a a**

 **Tsamina mina, eh eh**

 **Waka waka, eh eh**

 **Tsamina mina zangalewa**

 **This time for demigods**

 _[2x]_

 _Django eh eh [2x]_

 _Tsamina mina zangalewa_

 _Anawa a a_

 _[2x]_ s

 **This time for demigods**

We all fell to the sand next to each other and looked up at the fireworks. I smiled and put my hand around Annabeth's neck so she used my hand as a pillow and kissed her and continued sining with the rest. Nico lied next to Bianca and stopped the beat so It was only our voices.

 _[2x]_

 **We're all demigods**

"Night Wise Girl." I whispered in her hair so no one could hear.

"Night, Seaweed Brain" She mumbled back.

I looked to my left and I saw Thalia snuggled with Leo and both of them were smiling. I looked at Leo and raised an eyebrow. He just smiled and looked at me back 'I-Will-take-care-of-her-dont-worry' I smiled back and payed all my attention to the sleeping Annabeth. Soon Thalia was asleep in Leo's arms and her face was dug into his chest. And on my other side was Piper asleep in Jason's arms. This was the best year of the firework show, ever. And with that, I fell asleep with all of my friends, and most importantly, My love.


	8. Suspicions Of Couples

**PERCY POV:**

I woke up with my eye lids still half asleep. Annabeth was lying on my arms and when she saw me wake up she closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep so I won't wake her. Too bad.

I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and whispered to her "Morning Wise Girl." I blew into her ear making shivers go up her spine "I know you're awake. Mind telling me something about Thalia and Leo over there?" I pointed towards them and she shot up and was now sitting on the blanket/cloth that acted as our bed on the sand. They we're both asleep and Leo's arms was around Thalia's shoulders and they're fingers were interlocking. His head on hers while her head played on his shoulder. Not as close as me and Annabeth but they were still snuggling.

Annabeth kissed me and pulled me back down to the blanket "At least I have my hot boyfriend."

I smiled at her comment "And I have a beautiful girlfriend" I whispered back.

"What makes me beautiful?" She asked in a soft voice placing her hand under my shirt to my chest and her head was at my shoulders.

"You're eyes, you'r smile and no man wouldn't say your ass." I joked at the last sentence and she used her free hand to smack me on my shoulders

"Better be." She whispered

"Ooo kinky!" I talked back which made her slap me again. It was normal to wake up with Annabeth's arm under my shirt on my chest, It was whoever she was cold she would snuggle next to me and lie her head on my shoulders tucking her head below my chin.

"Shouldn't we get to school?" Annabeth asked. She loved school, It was like tartarus for me but heaven for her.

"My mum already called the school for all of us and we would be missing period 1 & 2\. We only have music and english." I spoke to her softly in her ears. I kissed her temple which made her moan softly so only I could hear.

"I can never get away from you, can I?" She asked innocently.

"No, I will forever be with you." I kissed her on the cheek and she just smiled at me. Now she was rubbing my chest which she knew made me relax a bit after a stressful day. Right then we heard a moan. But only me and Annabeth heard it. Once we heard it we looked at each other with our eyes wide open. She raised and eyebrow and I just shrugged. We looked to our left and saw Nico kissing her neck in various ways. Ew. We instantly turned away and looked at each other with our eyebrows raised.

"And what happened there?" She asked softly trying not to wake the other people up.

"I'm not sure. Something tells me you want to spy on them for the day?" She nodded furiously and started to rub my chest again. I sighed knowing how she will get the information out of them. Then we heard a laugh. We looked at each other again and saw Nico laughing at his phone from something he read. She picked up binoculars from her backpack, originally to look at stars and constellations, then she zoomed in to see he was texting someone. She passed it on to me and we both smiled evilly.

"Time for operation matchmaker and spy." Annabeth said. We both laughed quietly hoping not to wake anyone else up. Me and Annabeth got into our cabin rooms, my father designed them and build them making each 12 kids a room and if all of us wasn't sleeping on the sand on the blanket we would have been sleeping in there and I would be with Annabeth, She pulled me by the wrist and pushed me towards the bed locking the door.

"What is up with Thalia and Leo?" She asked sitting next to me crossed leg huffing.

"And who is this mystery girl Nico keeps texting?" She continued walking into the bathroom to shower.

"Well whoever it is their profile pic sure has a good view of her body and-"

"Shut it Seaweed Brain!" She threw her shirt to him from closed doors.

"Oh and she was in her bikini-" I said smirking.

"Seaweed Brain, I only have one item of clothing left on me to throw at you."

"And she was standing on the beach with-" I got cut off by the flying bra at the side "Hey!" I shouted

"I warned you." She said and I swear I could hear her smirking from inside.

30minutes have passed and she just came out of the bathroom. "Why do girls take so long?" I whined. I hated it. Boys only took about 5 minutes top.

She rolled her eyes and when she opened the curtain her eyes widen. "oh my Athena." She screamed and squealed and jumped on me wrapping her legs around me waist and arms around me shoulders. Annabeth was wearing and a strapless white blouse that was very loose and flow making it like a perfect summer clothing. She wore some ripped skinny jeans and a pair of brown boots with the corner sides of her curly blonde hair tied back with the rest flowing down. She dug her face into my shirt and pointed towards the window. So curiously I went.

I was shocked. No. I was BEYOND shocked. No one was there except for Thalia and Leo. The rest went into their cabin rooms. Leo was standing up with Thalia in his arms and he whispered something in her ear that made her nudge his side with her elbow. At least she had a little of Thalia in her when she was Leo. "Oh my-" I started

"I KNOW!" She dugged her face into my shirt more and mumbled "We need to figure this out."

"And who that pretty little lady Nico is talking too. He must be happy with her figure." Annabeth looked at me straight in the eye and I did a lop sided smirk that only Jacksons had. She laughed and I sat back down on the bed with her still wrapped around me. She got off and I pouted.

She chuckled a bit and said "Go take a shower Seaweed Brain." Shooing me off

"Is there any chance you can come in with m-" I didn't get to finish the sentence because she slapped me across the face and laughed falling on the bed when I pouted and groaned pulling myself to the bathroom. Before I closed the door I tried again jokingly "How about no-" Then a flying book came towards me. I ducked and closed the door panting. Damn she's scary. After a nice hot shower I came out again. I wore a jumper and and just normal jeans with blue sneakers.

"Hey, We should be heading home by now if we want to stop by to eat something for breakfast," I checked outside and no one was there anymore. Everyone left except me, Annabeth, Thalia and Leo. "Can you call them?"

"Oh hell no," She told me with a lot of sass I expected from her. "I aint going to barge into their bedroom if they will be doing something I dont want to see. Why not you go and I pack everything and put it into our car?" I sighed from defeat and walked upstairs.

I knocked on their room a couple of times until Thalia opened up wearing a black and grey striped short sleeve shirt that went 2cm past her belly button with a black and red checkered cardigan with dark shaded jeans and hiking boots along with her black infinity bracelet she always wears from when her mum gave it to her. "Hey Perce."

"Hey Thals, We're going out to the breakfast just the 4 of us. Wanna come?"

Thalia's eyes widen "4?"

"Don't act stupid. We know what happened with you and Leo." I said rolling my eyes. She blushed a little and while her blush was happening Annabeth came next to me and I just wrapped my arms around her. "Hey Wise Girl, Thals over here is blushing because I mentioned her and Leo."

Thats blushed even more "What about you two? Love birds!" She tried to point the finger at us but that caused a little more blush on her as we shrugged.

"What about us?" I asked her and kissed Annabeth on the cheek making her smile up at me and turn back at Thalia. Both of us didn't blush as I snaked my arm around her waist instead of her shoulders and I could feel a bit of skin because what she was wearing was very flow and just followed the wind. She tensed once she felt my skin touch hers and calmed down after a second remembering it was me. She got use to my touch after a couple of days, like I said she would always calm me down after a stressful day by rubbing my chest. I don't know why… Even my mum couldn't accomplish that.

"Wha- I don't get it." She said pointing at us.

At that exact time Leo came walking behind Thalia wrapping his arm around her shoulders still behind her. He looked at us and he automatically put his hands into his pockets in his ripped jeans. He just threw a white top and messed his hair a bit.

"Point proven." Annabeth said pointing to what just happened.

"What about you two? Love-" Leo started

"Dont try that. Thalia already asked us that." He blushed a little "Take care of my younger cousin, and I expect you won't hurt her. Am I correct?" Percy said taking a step closer to Leo. I pulled him back and he smiled and we walked away looking at a terrified Leo trying to be calmed down by Thalia but he wasn't moving an inch. Me and Annabeth looked back and when we got in the car we started laughing so hard my sides were about to hurt.

"They're meeting us for breakfast right?"

"Ya, probably be bit late though" And with that I drove downtown near home.

We exited the car and the sign read 'Poseidon's Pancake Parlour'

"PPP?" Annabeth asked making me laugh really loud until she shoved me to the side.

"Yes, now lets go in." I opened the door and immediately I was greeted by one of the chef's here. I came here so often to get away from fans with Thalia and Nico she's like a second mother.

"Sometimes I wonder If you actually go on tour. You seem to know everything, everywhere"

He shrugged "Well, lets just say going on tour makes me miss this part of town. So I started paying attention to every detail." I walked into the parlour and the bells rang as he closed the door again.

"Percy, honey!" Mrs. Malone came running up to me and hugged me into a death hug. She looked over at Annabeth and separated from me gaining "And who is this fine young lady?" Which made Annabeth blush a bit.

I smiled a bit and answered proudly "My girlfriend Annabeth. , Annabeth. Annabeth, . Thalia would be coming soon Nico left a while ago."

She smiled and hugged Annabeth as well which surprised her. "Oh course, here we are." She showed us to the table and gave us menu's "A new waitress about your age will come shortly, I will be in the kitchen. Bye love birds" She sand the last part and walked through the wooden sliding doors that lead to the kitchen.

"She's nice." Annabeth said.

I smiled and shrugged "Like family."

A girl with long hair that was brown with blonde tips making her hair wavy and out. She wore really,really short shorts. And a even shorter tank top. She had tons of makeup I wonder if she even had skin. Then she talked, not normally, seductivly. I pretended that I didn't realise she was flirting with me to see Annabeth's reaction, which will be fun.

"Hey." She said leaning into me exposing her lady parts.

I leaned back and said "Hi" Ever so innocently. I smile at Annabeth "What do you want?" Annabeth's eyes went dead straight with no emotion and stared into the girls eyes and not leaving it.

The girl started to feel uncomfortable because of the glare so she looked at me "What do you want?" She asked me with a really creepy grin that said get-with-me

I smiled pretending I didn't realise "I'll have the american basic and I believe she would to, Right?" I asked her.

I turned to her and she still didn't leave that girls eyes. If you look in her eyes you will get lost in them because right now, they are at a stage mixed of anger and jealousy. I mentally high-fives myself to see the scary Annabeth looking at her. Then she opened her mouth and smiled coldly that scared me and her making her flinch. Her voice deadpanned and said "right." The girl wasn't looking at Annabeth though, she was searching my body which felt uncomfortable but I cheered up to see how much Annabeth really cared about me.

After what seemed like forever she met my eyes "I will be right back with your…." Then she got lost in her words staring at me.

This blew Annabeth and she looked at the girl "Food."

She finally met Annabeth's gaze and her eyes widen "Yes,yes." and she went running off.

I just shrugged and started to play with her loose blonde curls. When she shivered I tucked it behind her ear and whispered into her ear "You're hot when you jealous" I knew she would get angry because I knew all this time so I blew her ear which made her calm down and kissed her temple.

I got quickly distracted and waved at Leo and Thalia "Hey guys!" Annabeth was confused on what just happened. I just smiled at her and she rolled her eyes which made me chuckle.

"Hey." Both of them said shyly sitting on the other side of the booth.

"So," I said pointing at both of them with accusing fingers "When did this happen?" Thats when Annabeth regained her cautiousness and grinned widely.

"Yes, When did this," She pointed in the same matter I did "Happen?"

Both of them blushed which made me and Annabeth go 'oooooh' in their faces which made them blush even more.

"I don't know. Leo was nice for once in his life-"

"Hey!"

"So I accept his date request. Then I believe you can presume what happened." Thalia said with a little smile.

"Well then-" I started but got cut off by my phone ringing. It was Nico. I showed Annabeth the caller and she smirked and nodded. "Be right back." Me and Annabeth went out and saw Thalia and Leo shrugging.

"Hello?" Nico said

"Heloooooo" I sang

"Hey, where are you guys? Im at the house waiting for you."

"Ah, Im at our place. Meet us there k?"

"Okay-"

"Hold up." I looked at Annabeth again and she just nodded "Is there a special lady in your life? Preferably a skinny swimsuit model, great curves black hair that had teal tips that faded well with her black hair, ama-" Annabeth slapped me on the shoulder "I-I mean a girl?"

"Uh, look at the time, I'll be there soon." And with that the lined closed. Me and Annabeth raised an eyebrow at each other and walked in the restaurant grinning.

"Hey guys." Annabeth said cheery

"Oh god. What happened to her?" Thalia pointed out the widely grinning Annabeth

"No, What happened to him?" Leo pointed out to me and I had a big grin blasted on my lips.

"Well," Me and Annabeth sang "Nico-"

"Hey guys." Nico walked behind Leo making him scream like a girl. Thalia slapped him on the back of his head and we all just laughed.

"Hey, Nico. Oh Annabeth?" Then we started talking like and old couple and singing our words

"Yes Percy?" She said in a long voice to hint we were up to something. The 3 just raised their eyebrows.

"I think we should do some karaoke don't you think so, Dear?" I said in a very singing voice.

"Oh I think we shall." Me and Annabeth winked at our friends.

Before I went with Annabeth, she was choosing the song we planned, "Don't think we don't know about your little girlfriend, Nico. And you two," I pointed towards them "This song goes to you."

I jumped on the stage with Annabeth and I grabbed the mic "Hello, Me and my lovely girlfriend here," I said pointing towards her and she waved, paparazzi didn't know us here so we were safe, "Would like to dedicate this song to our friends sitting on that table because of their new relationships. CONGRATS GUYS!" I shouted waving at them making them blush and the crowd to laugh. Little did they know that the rest of the group would be joining, and yes, I told them the plan and when to come in clapping.

"HISTORY - ONE DIRECTION"

BOLD - PERCY

ITALICS - ANNABETH

UNDERLINE BOLD - ALLISON

ITALICS UNDERLINE - CONNER

ALL (Percy, Annabeth, Allison & Conner) - UNDERLINE

 **You gotta help me, I'm losing my mind**

 **Keep getting the feeling you wanna leave this all behind**

 **Thought we were going strong**

 **I thought we were holding on**

 **Aren't we?**

I pointed towards Annabeth and she winked at me.

 _No, they don't teach you this in school_

 _Now my heart's breaking and I don't know what to do_

 _Thought we were going strong_

 _Thought we were holding on_

 _Aren't we?_

Everyone started to clap with the beat.

You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)

We could be the greatest team that the world has ever seen

You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)

So don't let it go, we can make some more, we can live forever

 **All of the rumors, all of the fights**

 **But we always find a way to make it out alive**

 **Thought we were going strong**

 **Thought we were holding on**

 **Aren't we?**

You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)

We could be the greatest team that the world has ever seen

You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)

So don't let it go, we can make some more, we can live forever

Conner walked up from behind and started to sing

 _Mini bars, expensive cars, hotel rooms, and new tattoos_

 _And the good champagne, and private planes, but they don't mean anything_

 _'Cause the truth is out, I realize that without you here life is just a lie_

 _This is not the end_

 _This is not the end_

 _We can make it, you know it, you know_

You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)

We could be the greatest team that the world has ever seen

You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)

So don't let it go, we can make some more, we can live forever

You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)

We could be the greatest team that the world has ever seen

You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)

So don't let it go, we can make some more, we can live forever

 **So don't let me go**

 **So don't let me go**

We can live forever

 **Baby don't you know**

 **Baby don't you know**

We can live forever

"Thank you, Thank you! We will be right there," I pointed towards the table "If you want to see the new found pair. Goo-"

"Not yet, Thalia can you please come up here?" Annabeth shouted and Thalia just mouthed 'wish me luck' and rolled her eyes walking up to the stage.

"What?"

"Now, Don't be so cranky I'm sure your looove," Annabeth said Which made everyone laugh "wouldn't appreciate that. Now, A song called Toxic by the one and only Britney Spears!"

Everyone cheered and Thalia said to everyone "Do I have to do this?" Everyone cheered 'yes!' and Leo said 'For me?' Which made Thalia rolled her eyes and mouthed 'fine'

THALIA - BOLD

The music started and Thalia really wasn't feeling this song because she was forced to sing it. So she started out super bored but once she started singing she was really into this song. Mostly because it was more pop, the way she liked.

 **Baby, can't you see**

 **I'm calling**

 **A guy like you**

 **Should wear a warning**

 **It's dangerous**

 **I'm fallin'**

She picked up the mic and started to walk around the stage, slowly, may I add.

 **There's no escape**

 **I can't wait**

 **I need a hit**

 **Baby, give me it**

 **You're dangerous**

 **I'm lovin' it**

Thalia stopped dead in her tracks and slowly went down as the verse went

 **Too high**

 **Can't come down**

 **Losing my head**

 **Spinning 'round and 'round**

 **Do you feel me now**

When the drums came back in she jumped up and sang her lungs out waving her hands while her head was towards the side with the mic.

 **With a taste of your lips**

 **I'm on a ride**

 **You're toxic I'm slipping under**

 **With a taste of a poison paradise**

 **I'm addicted to you**

 **Don't you know that you're toxic**

 **And I love what you do**

 **Don't you know that you're toxic**

Thalia started walking around the stage again swinging her hands

 **It's getting late**

 **To give you up**

 **I took a sip**

 **From my devil's cup**

 **Slowly**

 **It's taking over me**

 **Too high**

 **Can't come down**

 **It's in the air**

 **And it's all around**

 **Can you feel me now**

Thalia stopped in her tracks, once again, and sang.

 **With a taste of your lips**

 **I'm on a ride**

 **You're toxic I'm slipping under**

 **With a taste of a poison paradise**

 **I'm addicted to you**

 **Don't you know that you're toxic**

 **And I love what you do**

 **Don't you know that you're toxic**

 **Don't you know that you're toxic**

Thalia started to get more interested into it.

 ** _[x2]_**

 **With a taste of your lips**

 **I'm on a ride**

 **You're toxic I'm slipping under**

 **With a taste of a poison paradise**

 **I'm addicted to you**

 **Don't you know that you're toxic**

Thalia went down the stage walking to Leo and started singing.

 **Intoxicate me now**

 **With your lovin' now**

 **I think I'm ready now**

 **I think I'm ready now**

 **Intoxicate me now**

 **With your lovin' now**

 **I think I'm ready now**

Once she was done she jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and Leo pulled in for the kiss.

But was later interrupted by a voice, not any voice, the voice I have always hated. Me and Nico hated this dude. "Thalia?" Me and Nico stood up almost instantly and jumped in front of him blocking his sight of Thalia. Annabeth gave me a questionable look but I was too focused with this douche.

"Wilson." Me and Nico growled getting closer.

Thalia jumped off Leo and pushed between me and Nico. "Wilson." She said with no emotion. Seeing her ex must be hard.

 **I honestly don't know where Allison and Conner came from. :)**


	9. Bad Memories Come True

**THALIA POV:**

"Wilson." I said emotionless. After what he did to me I would never, ever, forgive him. Nico and Percy have been good cousins trying to protect me. Just looking back at the memories hurt

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _Today is me and Wilsons 5 month anniversary. He promised me a surprise and he would pick me from home at 5:00pm. He was the first boy that I let my heart in. I really connected to him. I thought he was my everything._

 _"Where is he?" I mumbled to myself it was 5:00PM and I dressed (for once) for him. I paced my room waiting forever._

 _5:30PM. Maybe he's just a bit late? "Hey, Thalia. I thought you went with Wilson?" Percy poked his head into my door and Nico pushed him in following behind._

 _"Yeah." Nico said sitting next to me on my bed._

 _"Maybe he's just a little late or something…" I said._

 _We all waited in the room for another half and hour and the clock striked 6. "You sure Thalia?" Nico asked._

 _"Its been 1 hour." Percy said "Maybe we can drop you off at his house? See how's he doing?" I nodded and they brought me towards the car._

 _Nico opened the door for me as we reached the house. I opened the door while the 2 boys stayed in the car waiting if I needed a ride back home. I knew where his spare key was so I grabbed it from under the mat. I slowly unlocked it wondering if he is actually home. I walked into the kitchen to see Wilson sucking the face of this woman. Thats not the worst part, they were half naked. But even that is not the worst part, He looked at me dead in the eye and smirked and continued. I picked up the biggest book next to me and threw it at him. I ran in the car crying my eyes out. Nico was trying to calm me down in his arms stroking my long jet-black hair that was curled at the bottom, just for him. Percy drives as fast as he could back home and the boys brought me upstairs. The rest was just a blur. The next day I told the boys about everything. I didn't want them to hurt him, no, I wanted to do that personally._

 _-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"Nice to see you again, Thalia." Wilson said in a rather cheery voice. Disgusting.

"Likewise." I said. I could feel the eyes of my friends and I nudged Percy on the side. He knew what that meant and brought everybody outside. After, he came back in with Nico.

"What do you want, Wilson?" Nico said rather coldly.

"I heard you were in town. I just wanted to visit and say sorry-"

"For breaking her heart? Too late for that. Its been 3 years!" Percy shouted in his face.

"3 YEARS!" Nico shouted back

"Guys, Calm." I told them not breaking my glare with Wilson.

"What happened to second chances?" He asked me.

"What happened to trust?" I asked him

"I'm sorry okay? I just don't know what came over me." He tried to reason. Still hate him.

"You don't say sorry after you break someones heart and come back running to them after 3 years because they are a big-shot celebrity and you just want to get your way with almost every girl by-" Nico spat back.

Wilson flinched. "Guys, Calm." I told them again in a more serious voice.

"Please, Just give me another chance! I swear I have changed!" He shouted.

"If you're not aware she has a boyfriend." Nico told him

"Oh, yes, that dude." Wilson pointed out the window where Leo was making everyone laugh at one of his 'funny' yet 'not-funny' jokes.

I smiled at the view, Everyone was laughing and Leo was telling a story. "At least he has a heart." Percy said, thats when I snapped back to this reality i call torture.

"Guys, Calm." I said in a more relaxing voice. "You have 1 week to redeem yourself. If not, your face will be the first thing on my 'destroy list'" I said.

"Now shoo." Percy and Nico said together.

"No. I will only if Thalia tells me too." He said looking at me and he winked. Ugh, whenever he did that it would make me shiver. But now, it makes me want to punch him in the face.

"Btw," I said stepping forward from the line me Nico and Percy made. "I hate suck-ups" I stomped my feet at his direction and he ran off shouting "Okay!"

"Guys, I need some time. See you at home," I grabbed both of their arms "Please, explain it." And with that I ran out of the shop and everyone was staring at me.

I had some tears coming out of my eyes as I ran to the car. I could hear Leo shout "THALIA!" and everyone stood there in shock. I turned the engine on and I went to my secret area, 'Thalia's Pine Tree'.

 **ANNABETH POV:**

"Lets go Annabeth. I'll explain." And we walked out of the restaurant saying goodbye to everyone.

The drive was in silence. We walked up to Percy's room in silence. Percy was leaning on the wall after he locked the door and I sat on his bed. I guess he felt the tension in the room because he got up from his spot and lied down while I was sitting up. He pulled me back by the waist and I fell onto his chest. He played with my curls and whispered into my ear "Do you love me?" This question shocked me at first, but I knew the answer.

I looked up and he was just innocently playing with my hair "Yes." I whispered back

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"Yes."

Silence filled the room with pure emotions. He spoke again. This time more seriously, "3 years ago, there was this man called Wilson…" After a few minutes that felt like hours I was sitting on his lap and dug my head into his shirt, crying. He didn't mind that it was wet, He was stroking my hair. "And that brings us to today." I looked up and he wiped away some of my stray tears. He passed me a sheet of paper and I read it. It said 'For Wilson, My hurtful love. Skinny Love' He started talking again "Thalia even wrote her one and only love song for him. Only using the piano. She thought she burned it but I kept it, I knew she would want to sing it, but for someone else." He let out a big breath.

"You're a good guy Percy." I whispered to him.

"Well, I get my influences." He said tucking a piece of hair strand behind my ear. He carried me to the Piano and gave me the paper. "Try it, I could never get the notes correct because my voice isn't that high. I heard Thalia sing it once, after the incident, she changed the lyrics so it became a break-up song instead of a love song but still using the same tune , tempo, everything." Percy placed down his camera and hit record. "For memories, lovely ones." I nodded and he sat on the chair of the grand piano while I slid myself on top of the piano crossing my legs and swinging them.

 **PERCY POV:**

'SKINNY LOVE - BIRDY'

Annabeth-Bold

I started with the piano. She let out a sigh as she read out the lyrics singing them. She had the perfect tune.

 **Come on skinny love just last the year,**

 **Pour a little salt we were never here,**

 **My my my, my my my, my-my-my my-my…**

The piano started going faster.

 **Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer.**

 **The piano got gradually louder and Annabeth had the perfect high-pitch tune for this song.**

 **Tell my love to wreck it all,**

 **Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,**

 **My my my, my my my, my-my-my my-my...**

 **Right in the moment this order's tall.**

Annabeth took a deep breath as she closed her eyes to sing to this part of the song.

 **And I told you to be patient,**

 **And I told you to be fine,**

 **And I told you to be balanced,**

 **And I told you to be kind,**

 **And in the morning I'll be with you,**

 **But it will be a different kind,**

 **'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,**

 **And you'll be owning all the fines.**

She opened her eyes and a single tear ran down her cheek.

 **Come on skinny love, what happened here?**

 **Suckle on the hope in light brassieres,**

 **My my my, my my my, my-my-my my-my...**

 **Sullen load is full, so slow on the split.**

She stopped kicking her legs and sang.

 **And I told you to be patient,**

 **And I told you to be fine,**

 **And I told you to be balanced,**

 **And I told you to be kind,**

 **And now all your love is wasted,**

 **Then who the hell was I?**

 **'Cause now I'm breaking at the bridges,**

 **And at the end of all your lights.**

 **Who will love you?**

 **Who will fight?**

 **And who will fall far behind?**

She took a big breath and closed her eyes once again using all the force in her voice to sing as loudly as possible but still keep in tune because the next line was incredibly long.

 **Come on skinny love,**

 **My my my, my my my, my-my-my my-my...**

 **My my my, my my my, my-my-my my-my.**

The piano slowly faded out after a few more seconds. Annabeth was still sitting on the piano and I stood out of my chair. I went up to her and hugged her. Not anything special, just an hug. Suddenly there was a ding from my phone.

DAD:

You got a last minute performance and a 5 minute interview. Be here at studio 6 asap. It's with Mishya Says. Nico and Thalia are here. Hurry up.I cancelled school today.

"Percy, I have to go home, school. Okay?" I nodded and let her down the piano. I walked her into the car.

"Percy can I ask you something?" She asked

"Anything, Wise girl. What is it?"

"What would you do if you don't have music?" I was completely shocked by that question.

"Uh…" Was all I could say "Maybe marine biologist?"

"That sounded more like a question Perce," She looked at me but my eyes were glued on the road

"Why with all these sudden questions?"

"Because, I'm worried Seaweed Brain." She touched my hand that sent sparks flying

"About what?"

"School!"

"You're always worried about school!"

"Hush! I get good grades and everything…"

"No doubt" I mumbled then she slapped me on my arm

"Anyways… grades are really important! It depends on your future…" I tuned out the rest. She was just rambling about some stuff about good grades and what nots. *shiver* "So have you planned yours yet?"

"Maybe…Maybe not… Oh look! Your house!" I tried to change the subject. She just rolled her eyes and gave me a quick peck and waved at me as she entered her house. 'Ah, thats really embarrassing, well done Perce.' I thought to myself.

After a couple of minutes I reached the studio and met Thalia and Nico wearing sneakers and some grey stuff. They are both so emo. I swear if they weren't cousins, they would be dating. *shudders* Ew. No. Changing the subject...

"What song are we doing?" I asked them. They both looked at each other and nodded.

"Lock me up. For Wilson, as a warning for the week." I looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay.."

"AND NOW THE GOLDEN 3 PERFORMING AND ORIGINAL 'LOCK ME UP'!" Mishya said. We walked onto stage and I could feel the adrenalin rush from this intense beat of a song.

THALIA - BOLD

PERCY - ITALICS

NICO - NORMAL

EVERYONE - UNDERLINE

The drums started with an intense beat. Thalia had most connection to the song so we let her sing most of it. The backup dancers had red twirling batons that glowed in the dark and the lights flashed on us everywhere. The backup dancers wore dark red while the batons were bright red and they were twirling with the beat as Nico played.

 **Time to listen to my confession.**

 **I'm much less than I wanted to be, wanted to be.**

 **You shine a light on my dark side, but you**

 **Don't care what you see.**

Thalia still stood with the mic on the stand stomping her feet with her signature black boots. And her hands were tapping on the mic stand while the other was holding the golden mic in front of her.

 **Overjoyed. Over you. Overnight.**

 **But that's what you do.**

Thalia snatched he mic from the stand and started walking around as the back up dancers were twirling and the back up singers were 'oo'ing

 **Why don't you lock me up with joy and kisses?**

 **Lock me up with love?**

 **Chain me to your heart's desire**

 **I don't want you to stop**

Everyone froze in their place, like everyone, once Thalia screamed 'stop' then went back to the beat.

 **Lock me in and hold this moment, never get enough**

 **Ain't no way I'm ever breaking free**

 **Lock me up**

The backup singers sang this part while Thalia was busy walking around slapping the audience's hands. I was still on the electric guitar next to Nico.

(Oh, oh. _[x3]_ )

Lock me up.

Thalia reached in the middle, once again, and had flashing eyes from how much she can relate to this song.

 **Criticize.**

 **You don't analyse me 'cause,**

 **You can see what I'm trying to be, trying to be.**

 _I've been lost and I've been blinded by,_

 _All the things that I've seen._

The backup singers went 'ooo' as she sang.

 **Overjoyed. Over you. Overnight.**

Her mic was up high above her as she sang this line

 **boy, that's what you do.**

Then everyone started singing with her, including the audience, and she was clapping with the crowd while the baton-twirlers did some cool tricks up front.

So why don't you lock me up with joy and kisses?

Lock me up with love?

Chain me to your heart's desire

I don't want you to stop

Lock me in and hold this moment, never get enough

Ain't no way I'm ever breaking free

Lock me up

Oh, oh. Oh, oh. Oh, oh.

(Why don't ya? _[x3]_ Lock me up.)

 **Oh, oh. Oh, oh. Oh, oh.**

(Why don't ya? _[x3]_ Lock me up.)

Suddenly the beat dropped and it was just the back up singers going 'ooo' and the piano.

Overjoyed. Over you. Overnight.

girl, that's what you do.

Then the beat came back in with the violin.

So why don't you lock me up with joy and kisses?

Lock me up with love?

Chain me to your heart's desire

I don't want you to stop

Lock me in and hold this moment, never get enough

 _Ain't no way I'm ever breaking free_

 **Lock me up**

the lights went back on as we sat on the couch opposite Mishya.

"Hello! And welcome back to Mishya Says! Today we are joined by the 'Golden 3!'" Cue fake applause. "I have one question before we go to break, So, I heard this is a very intense and new song, any meaning to it?"

Me and Nico looked at Thalia and she just simply ignored us and answered the question to prevent further miscommunication "Yes, A person that has been in my life recently, has came back. This is a song for their warning of the week to come if he does not prove himself worthy again." She said with a clear voice, high head and confident smile.

"Can you name this guy?"

"Sorry, but I am not one to put the spotlight on people or blame. Especially because I don't want to deep down to their level." She said nonchalantly. Sometimes I wonder how she does it.

"Thats interesting." Whoa. Deja Vou much? "But I'm afraid that we have ran out of time! Good bye and afternoon!"

That was then followed by "CUT!"


	10. Fights & Spy's

**ANNABETH POV:**

Tuesday. UGH! Why me? I was walking around the corridors of school trying to find my oh-so-belovied friends. They told me under the stairs, so I was walking towards it when I crashed into someone. Ginger hair that is curly but short, male, dark denim pants, white tank top, hoodie, jordans, everything that screams out wannabe-school-bad-boy. I looked at his face then realised something. It was him. The dude that Percy told me about. The dude in the restaurant. The so called 'man-whore' 'devil spawn' 'bitch' 'ass' 'scumbag' and finally 'sexist pig.' The last one was Clairese by the way… She is a ray of sunshine.

He looked up at me and stared at me like undressing me with his eyes as he looked around everywhere but my face. I finally decided that I had enough of this guy "Watch it. By the way my eyes are up here." I waved at him. He finally looked up at me with a smirk that says 'hey your cute. I want to own you.' and for that I punched him in the gut and he just squealed. I ran to my friends and once I arrived everyone stopped talking with a smile. Everyone was there but Thalia because she left something at home. "What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Clairese decided to answer "You throw a good punch Chase." She commented. I looked at Percy and he had a grin on his face. I sat as far away as I could, so people don't suspect a thing. Now, only Thalia and Leo know. Serves him right. "If I were you I would twist the angle more as you reach his gut and maybe throw an extra part in his part," She looked at me and winked "Ya know tha-"

We all screamed "WE GET IT!" Covering our ears before they bleed to death wondering why I would even let her continue that sentence when she opened up her mouth.

She chuckled and we heard a dark voice behind us "So your the losers?" We looked behind us and we saw that guy I punched in the gut. He looked at me again, everywhere but the face hate that, and Percy automatically stood up. I raised an eyebrow at him and he sat back down grunting and mumbling something that no one could hear. He then continued with his sentence "Hey, Mamachita" He said looking around me.

Suddenly we heard another voice "Great! Now he's stealing my phrase! Well done, I guess you can ever do something original" Leo. Wilson turned around and so did we. Leo had a big grin on because he was never intimidated by anyone if they tried to embarrass him. Leo was use to it, he took it as a compliment.

"What do you want?" Wilson said doing his best glare.

Leo laughed like the Stolls pulled a prank on him, Which made everyone smile, ah the Leo effect. Wilson glared at him even harder which made it looked like his eyes were gonna pop out so we tried even harder not to laugh. "Ah, ya' need glasses buddy?" Leo asked nonchalantly without a rude tone in his voice so he didn't sound like a bully.

"Oh, shut up! Please, your just scared to face me. So you coward behind your words." Wilson said grinning like he just won a medal. Bad move dude.

"Mhmm… Okay… Whatever keeps you up at night." Leo said pretending to file his nails leaning on a wall. Which made it even harder not to laugh at how he is taking this in.

"Please, at least I can dance! I've seen you!" Wilson said laughing. But he looked stupid since no one else was laughing at him.

This made Leo smile even wider. "Okie… Why don't you show me some moves then buddy?" Leo dared.

Wilson started break dancing and to be honest, It was quite good. But Leo just rolled his eyes with a big smile on him. "My dancing can beat yours anytime!" He said a bit too proudly flexing his no-muscles making the boys snicker at him. All the boys had muscles except him.

Leo walked to him and placed his hand on Wilson's shoulder and had a disapproving look on his face. He then innocently spoke up "Honey…. No.." He said in a sweet tone taking back his hand.

Wilson just rolled his eyes "What do you want a dance off?" He said like he was prepared for it

"Nah, Im good. Thanks tho'" Leo answered nonchalantly which made it even harder not to laugh

"What to chicken?" Wilson dared him. Honestly, that was a bad move, Leo never gets irritated by this, its like the oldest trick in the book.

"Nah, you might be but I human." Leo leaned back on the wall once again pretending to file his nail with his fingers and had a smile that made us all want to laugh but we didn't. His grammar was on point tho!

Wilson rolled his eyes knowing that the conversation wouldn't go anywhere. He walked up to me, "And for you" He said pointing to me.

I pulled a dumb-blonde look on and said "Me?" Innocently. I saw Percy stand up ready to punch him but Leo quickly pulled I'm down whispering something into his ear.

"Yes, you, come here." He said pulling my waist towards his. I still had to keep the act going on though

"Oh, my!" I said in a flattery flirty way. I never act like this around any boy so I know that my friends knew that this was an act.

"Come here," He leaned forward to me but I just stepped aside because his grip wasn't as strong as a minatour. He felled face down on the floor.

I giggled like a dumb-blonde and said "Oops." I went back to my seat with my friends.

He stood up and said "You little Bi-"

Then suddenly there was a clap behind us. It was very slow and loud. "Well, well well." Our eyes widen to see Thalia standing there.

"Thalia!" Wilson screamed and he ran up to her to give her a hug but Thalia gave him the 'don't bother' look.

"Strike one Harrison." Thalia appeared from the darkness in her ordinary punk/emo clothes. She took a seat at the back of me on the stairs and leaned back. She grabbed a pizza and pointed at him like no big deal "Why chu here?"

"I transferred," He gulped "How long have you been standing there?"

"Eh," She took a big bite out of her pizza. Everyone was staring between them with a shock look about how Thalia was taking this in. So… so… Normal? "When Annabeth threw a punch in your guts." She smiled at that, and so did everyone else.

"Why didn't you stop her? You did that with your cousins!" He said

"Eh," She took another bite of her pizza, ITS STILL BEFORE 10AM FOR GOODNESS SAKE THALIA! CLASS HASN'T STARTED! "Annabeth is smart, I trust her." She smiled at me and winked. I just smiled at her and hugged her back.

"He started it!" Wilson pointed towards Leo who was grinning like a mad man.

"Tru dat." Leo said smiling in a nonchalantly matter.

"See! Even he admitted it!" Wilson started pointing to Leo and talking to Thalia

"Yes," She took another bit of the pizza "But you see," She placed a hand on Wilson's shoulder "He's Leo." Leo wrapped his arms around Thalia's shoulders.

"W-Wait I-I don't get I-it. H-how many strikes d-do I h-have?"

Then the bell rung. Me and Percy went to english and separated ways. But before anyone left Thalia stood up. She bumped him on the shoulder and said "Strike 1. 2 more left. 6 days. step up your game, missy." Then she went off with Leo and Allison to Drama not saying anything back.

Damn. This is going to be a hard year, especially with him.

"OKAY OKAY SETTLE DOWN CLASS!" said. Me and Percy took our normals seats in the middle row near the window next to each other. Ok, this is good. No suspicion of me and Percy

"Today," He took a seat on his table "You will be taking care of eggs, and because this school does not do life skills, we will be doing it and writing about it. Got it?" Everyone nodded, Percy looked like he was going to fall asleep though "Great, pair up! Female and Male! Now! Don't make me choose it for you"

Suddenly a group of single girls came running up to Percy. I just sighed and rolled my eyes. I crossed my arms, knowing that I might just loose him today. I bet he saw me because he went up to me and said "I think i'll be working with Annabeth." I looked up and saw Percy smiling at me. I smiled back.

Just then Calypso came out of no where "Ugh! You're choosing her? Oh, I get it you chose the smart and strong one to board behind and get good grades? Well let me tell you something Jackson. I'm hotter and no way in hell that you are working with her!"

She grabbed Percy's hand. She was about to move but then interrupted her "As I speak as a teacher, Percy will choose whoever he wants to go with, aka Annabeth. And speaking as his step-dad watch your mouth!" hopped off his table and took a sip of his coffee looking at Calypso weirdly.

"fine. Go with that she-devil," I stood up from my seat "sexist pig" I started to fume Percy tried to calm me down but I glared at him and he yelped "Bimbo slut," I walked towards her she flinched but continued "Bimbo and a scu-"

I was about to punch her but then , who was now standing at the door, said "Don't you dare finish that sentence! Come on, we're going to principle office ASAP! Everyone, I trust you not to act like over here and behave. Take an egg on my desk and take care of it well. C'mon , See you at home Perce!" Percy waved goodbye with a big grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and took the egg.

The people started to calm down and did their own thing. Percy whispered to me "I'm Sorry-"

"Don't be, its not your fault at all."

"Can I repay you for lunch? Bring the girls and we'll go out. Meet us at the dodge ball court."

"Sure."

"Ooo! Can we name it Nemo?" Percy was now talking normally and was to over exited like a 7 year old who just got candy for free

"No Percy."

"Why?" he was whining like a little kid.

"First, thats a movie. Next, I don't trust you with the kid."

"Uh!" He placed a hand on his heart pretending to be hurt.

I rolled my eyes "This," I waved the egg "Is in going to be in a safe place called my locker." I placed it into my locker and went back into the room "There!"

"You're a meanie!"

The bell rang and I slung my back onto my shoulders "Mhm 'kay!" I walked out of the room to go to Music. Ah, don't you just love school?

Once I entered the music room everyone was sitting and chatting. I sat next to Piper and Allison on the floor and did a whistle to all shut us up. "Listen up class! SYC is on friday! Meaning you have today, tomorrow and the day after. I wish you luck, and all the best, please, try your best to make this class amazing!" With that he walked to his desk and took a sip out of his coffee.

"Okay everyone! In a circle on the floor!" Thalia shouted. Everyone went on the carpet floor that had tons of space, after all it was music, and we all sat in a circle with Leo on my left and Allison on my right.

"ooo! I've got all the costumes on the go! You do not need to try them on, they are perfect!" Allison squealed.

"True! But, we need to do a few changing to your appearance." Piper added. Everyone had a wide eyed look on their face worried "Don't worry! It's not big, you might actually like it in the end! Might…" She mumbled the last bit. Everyone was shocked.

"Here, let me run it through: Thalia you will be wearing a dress and we will be changing you hair colour a bit, don't worry," Allison put her hands up "Its just the tips and its not neon or vibrating, it will fade with your black hair. Its purple, calm down."

"NO WAY IM WEARING A DRESS!" Thalia shouted.

"Calm down Thals!" Nico shouted back next to her. She just rolled her eyes and punched Nico on the arms which made him whimper.

"Anyways… Annabeth you will be wearing a skirt and a tank top and skater skirt with a cozy wool cardigan so don't worry! We will braid you hair with some feathers into it, AHHH! SO CUTE" Piper squealed. Allison squeezed her hand and Piper managed to breath.

"Ok, Phew, Allison, you know what your wearing, a bow blouse and jeans while Conner just wears a simple shirt and jeans so no worries." Piper continued.

Conner let out a big sigh "Thank god! I thought you were going to dress me up in a dress-"

"Oh no worries, we can if you want." Allison said. Allison was sitting beside Conner.

"haha. No thanks, uh… I-I'm good." He kissed her cheek and they both blushed.

"AWWWWWW!" Everyone said

"Anyways…" Allison turning into a tomato mixed with a strawberry "You guys don't need to worry about the class song costumes."

"Okay" We all said in unison

"So, How about we all meet at our house?" Percy asked everyone.

Everyone agreed except Thalia "I can't.."

"And why is that?" Travis asked. Sooner or later Katie will nudge his guts

"None of your business-" The bell rang "Thats my cue! bye guys see you at home later in the night." She kissed Percy and Nico on the cheek and left sprinting towards the car.

"And what was that?" I asked. Sorry, the curiosity got to me!

"I don't know I guess we will fine out!" Conner pulled out a machine that looked like a walkie talkie.

"And what is that?" I asked again

Travis looked up and smirked "Well, me and Conner might have put in a listening device so now we can hear whatever she is saying."

"DUDE!" Leo shouted

"Whatever." Conner rolled his eyes.

"SHHH! We're picking up something!" Travis shouted. Everyone gathered around them outside the school on the garden.

Then we heard something unexpected "Hey, babe!" Leo's eyes widen and we all had shocked faces… that… that voice… Wilson?

"Don't call me that!" Then we heard a grunt which I suspect Thalia just kicked him or punched him or something. We all had a big sigh, we thought that she was cheating on Leo. Percy came up behind me and wrapped his arm around me because no one was looking. I looked back and he smiled, i happily returned the smile and pecked him on the lips hoping people won't hear us, which they didn't.

"Just in time, lets go." Wilson said. Everyone had shocked faces on.

"guys isn't this quite rude?" Katie asked whispering

"SHHHH!" Everyone said, including the girls.

Then we heard a bell ringing like they entered a restaurant. "What do you want, Wilson?" Thalia asked coldly

"I just want to catch up."

"Okay…"

"So, tell me, what do you enjoy doing?"

Then they started talking that looked like 2 hours. Every time they laughed we would stiffen and every time he acted caring we would be shocked and overtime they talked we would shut up and start hitting each other to stop moving even though they didn't see us.

"Well, It was great catching up with you Wilson," We heard a chair squeak "It's really nice knowing you have changed. You've won most of me over, but my friends are a big part of my life too." Everyone went 'awwww' "Well, I'm sure they are waiting for me at the house. Goodbye"

"Bye!" We heard him. Travis closed it down and we all looked like we just said 'awww' way too many times.

"That was cute!" Piper squealed but Leo just shrugged and hissed.

"Well, at least we know he is changing…"

"Wait," Everyone looked at Leo and he had widen eyes "WE ARE STILL IN SCHOOL AND SHE'S HEADING HOME!" The we all rushed into our cars with everyone shouting "LETS GO LETS GO CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP! WE HAVE NO TIME TO LOOSE PEOPLE!"

Then my phone rang. Everyone stopped in their tracks. We all looked at each other with our hearts racing. "PICK IT UP!" Jason shouted.

"Okay, okay sheesh." I picked up "Hello?"

"Hi Annie where are you? I'm on the way home" My eyes widen along with the rest. Then the boys started to make car noises that failed, horribly. Then we started laughing "Hello?" We totally forgot she was there.

"Uh… My phone is dying… Bye!" I quickly hung up and threw my phone. Thank gods Percy caught it. Then we realised we had no time to waste and I climbed into Percy's car. We all raced to his house. Me and Percy was breathing fast and Nico was at the back ready to throw up in the car.

We all reached at the same time and we were rushing into the house. Percy swung the door open and we all rushed to the living room only to be shocked with a Thalia sitting on the couch. She was reading something and without looking up she said "So, where have you been?" Everyone looked at each other and gulped.


	11. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**ANNABETH POV:**

 _Previously:_

 _We all reached at the same time and we were rushing into the house. Percy swung the door open and we all rushed to the living room only to be shocked with a Thalia sitting on the couch. She was reading something and without looking up she said "So, where have you been?" Everyone looked at each other and gulped._

"u-uh…uh.. Conner?" Percy said

"Travis?"

"Katie?"

"Allison?"

"Piper?"

"Jason?"

"Clairese?"

"Chris?"

"Leo?"

"Nico?"

"Annabeth?"

"UGH! REALLY LEAVE ME AT THE END?" I shouted. Everyone looked at me and I took a deep breath "We were… we were…" Percy nudged me and I came up with something at the top of my tongue "We were at school." And that, was no lie.

Thalia put her magazine down on the table and brought her feet down. She lifted her eyebrow and walked up really close to me "At school?" She said looking into my eyes with her intimidating ones.

"Yes?" That sounded more like a question. GOD DAMN IT ANNABETH!

She studied me longer and took a step back "You're not lying."

The whole group nodded really fast that it kinda made me dizzy. Jason finally broke the silence and said "Ah, look! A fridge!" And he fast walked over there

Than Piper nodded and looked kinda serious "Oh yeah! Thats interesting!" And she followed Jason out of the room.

Thalia looked back at the remaining friends with a confused face "So, may I ask, why were you at school?"

Leo gulped "Travis?"

"Conner?"

"Percy?"

"Nic-"

"WE ARE NOT DOING THIS AGAIN!" Thalia snapped. Oops? "YOU," She pointed towards Conner "EXPLAIN!"

Conner took a gulped and took a step back and side stepped so he was behind Allison "Ah, hah, thats-a funny story," He looked at us

"Yes! Very funny…" Percy said with wide eyes

"Yes, yes, and ah. I-I, w-we walked out and got lost track of time right?" Conner said looking around the room with eyes that said 'HELP-ME'

"Mhm, and what did you do?" Thalia asked stepping closer to Conner.

"Well…" Leo started

"We, uh… yeah." Percy finished

"We were going to meet up at the dodge ball arena… But we kinda.. sorta.. got caught up" Clairese answered

"Mhm, okay. Caught up with what?" Thalia asked.

"Well…" Chris started

Thalia just raised an eyebrow "Hey! Why don't we pause this," Percy waved his arms around the room "And play dodge ball? Yeah that sounds nice. Right guys?" Percy looked around the room "Right guys?" Then everyone started to get out of their trance and Jason and Piper came walking back in "GREAT!" Then he pulled Me and Thalia to the dodgeball court in their house…wow…maybe mansion would be more suitable.

After everyone got dressed we all gathered in the middle of the air-condition room with our uniforms.

"Right so what are the groups?" Thalia asked

"Couples vs Couples!" Clairese said

"Older vs Younger!" I said

"How about Girls," Travis started

"VS BOYS!" Conner jumped up and down screaming, it was oddly funny though.

"Nah." The girls said

"What? Worried that us boys would whoop your sorry asses?" Jason said.

"Wrong move Jase," Piper said walking towards him.

"Really?"

"Whats in it for us?" The boys asked

"If you win, We do whatever you want us to do for 2 days, within reason of course." Thalia stated

"And if we win," Allison motioned to us girls "You take us out for dinner at italianes!"

"Whatever, not like you guys going to win.." Jason said it again, damn he really wants it.

"GAME ON!" Allison and Piper shouted. All the girls went on the left and the boys went on the right.

-HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT/ONE WAY OR ANOTHER-

PERCY : BOLD

PIPER : ITALICS

LEO : NORMAL

KATIE : UNDERLINE

EVERYONE : BOLD ITALICS

"3"

"2"

"1"

"ATTACK!"

Everyone ran towards the balls that were lined up in the middle and started firing like crazy. See, us girls, we are competitive and scary when we want to be.

 **Hit Me With Your Best Shot!**

Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

 _I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'_

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

 ** _Fire Away!_**

 _I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'_

Piper did a perfect throw to Chri's face and now she has the rush.

 _One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'_

 _I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'_

 _One way or another, I'm gonna win ya'_

 _I'm get ya', I'm get ya'_

Leo dodged the ball perfectly by doing a no-hand cartwheel (i mean when did they get so good at gymnastics?!) that Piper threw at him and he just stuck his tongue out at her which made her even more angry.

Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history

Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me

That's O.K., lets see how you do it

Put up your dukes, let's get down to it!

Then everyone got into it dodging and blocking the balls with their own.

 _ **Hit Me With Your Best Shot!**_

 _ **Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!**_

 _I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'_

 _ **Hit Me With Your Best Shot!**_

 _ **Fire Away!**_

 _I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'_

Katie started to walk slowly with the ball blasting it to other people and not getting hit by just walking. Damn, she looked like a goddess who just knocked Travis to the floor.

And if the lights are all out

I'll follow your bus downtown

See who's hangin' out...

Katie started to gain run and shot crazily getting Leo out.

 **Hit Me With Your Best Shot!**

 **Fire Away!**

 _I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'_

Allison threw it directly at Conner's side while Conner just screamed at the ball like a girl which made us all laugh

Hit Me With Your Best Shot! (Hit Me With Your Best Shot!)

Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

 _I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya' (Hit Me With Your Best Shot!)_

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Fire Away!

One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'

I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'

I got hit by Percy and now I joined the other girls.

 _ **Hit Me With Your Best Shot!**_

(One way or another)

Thalia hit Percy so he stood out with the rest of the loser boys that dare come between us.

Fire Away!

 _(I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya')_

Fire Away!

 _(I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya')_

Now it was just Thalia and Jason circling each other and finally Thalia threw the ball right in Jason's face and he fell back.

 _ **Hit Me With Your Best Shot!**_

"WOOOO!" The girls shouted

"and you!" I said pointing towards the boys' chest "Are bringing us to italianes!"

The boys groaned "Fine, lets go!" Jason gave up

"Hold it right there boys!" Piper shouted "You are not going to a fancy place like that." Piper pointed towards the smelly and sweaty boys "I've got you covered." Piper had a devilish smile on her face, something is up.

The boys came out of their rooms and we were greeted by our night and shinning armour. They were all so dazzling. But unlike them, we didn't drool. Once they walked into the room they started drooling. I walked up to Percy and pecked him on the lips and he seemed more in the trance. I completely forgot that people were there and I looked at them blushing. They all stared at me and Percy- well mostly me because I could actually speak - and I just shrugged and said "Surpise?" Although, it did sound like a question.

Suddenly all the boys got out of their trance, including Percy, and Conner shouted "HAH! You owe as all 10 bucks!" Travis and Conner started jumping up and down while 9 people started to pay up. Everyone started to mumble underneath their breaths, probably curses.

"Wait, you bet on us?" I asked

"Doh! I told these dimwits," Conner got slapped on his arm by the two girls next to him "I mean, amazing fun caring people that you guys would end up as a couple within a month, and tada! I was correct." Conner did jazz hands and everyone looked at him disbelievingly.

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU CONNER!" I shouted.

"Well, as much as I like to see that," Percy winked at me which made everyone to fake gag "We have to get going."

"Whatever, lets go." Allison mumbled. Everyone agreed and walked into their cars that they came here with, so it was me Percy and Nico.

Once we reached we were greeted by the doorman who opened it for us and did a bow. We said our thanks and nodded our head and went into the italian restaurant and had a reservation for a private room. Once we entered, it was beautiful. The chandelier was in the middle of the dinning table, it was with a beautiful white cloth that draped on the table like a willow tree, there was dimmed lights and candles. Beautiful.

A lady then walked up to us she had black hair with teal tips at the end and her hair was wavey and the sides of her hair was tied back still flowing out. She had a black jacket and a grey top on with some white boots and white skinny jeans. When she walked over she caught Nico's eyes and they were just staring at each other.

I decided to break the silence and said "Hello."

That got her out of her trance from staring at Nico "Hello, I am Victoria and I will be your server for tonight, how may I help you?" Now she was looking everywhere but Nico with a light tint of pink.

I looked over at Percy and he was too busy drooling at the food pictures on the menu. I kicked his leg from under the table and his head immediately shot up, looked around, and looked at me. He had an annoyed face because I was disturbing him from looking at his 'true love' and raised an eyebrow. I pointed towards Victoria under the table and he looked at her. I slapped his leg and eyed him that said 'don't-look-you-idiot!' he nodded. Than his eyes widen once he saw the blush on Victoria's and Nico's faces. He looked at me again and then his eyes got even wider and he mouther 'OOOOOHHHHHH!' like he finally got it. I faced palmed myself. Maybe he is too dense for his own good?

After everyone had their orders I announced "Me and Percy will be back." Everyone eyed us and Percy was still looking at the pictures waiting for the food to arrive. I nudged his elbow and he shot up "Right?"

"Yep yep yep yep" And I pulled him but before we could escape the room Leo said "Be safe!" And a wink. I looked back and gave him a fake sweet smile and said "You too!" Then I pointed to Thalia. Their eyes widen and everyone stared at him with confusion.

I pulled Percy outside and said "Do you think thats her?"

"Yea! She kinda pre-"

"Shut up!" He laughed and kissed me for a second.

"How we going to do this?" He asked

I smirked and told him the plan.

After I was done explaining we walked back even more happy then Conner smiled at us and said "Had fun you too? Remember protection!" Allison nudged him on the side and they fell laughing while I was blushing, Percy didn't hear it because he was too busy with the food that had just arrived.

Soon after we finished Victoria came up to us again "All done?" Everyone nodded.

I looked at Percy and he nodded. I nodded back. Activate plan Get-Victoria-And-Nico-Together has set its position! Percy decided to go first and he said "Stolls, Valdez, Grace, Rodriguez come with me." They all shrugged and the boys went out.

Percy explained the plan and now it was my turn "Katie, Allison, Thalia, Clairese, McLean come with me." They all nodded and we met the boys outside "Have you told them?" Percy nodded. I turned towards the girls and explained. Everyone nodded.

"So what do we do first?" Chris asked

I smiled at them and narrowed my eyes on the stage "Stolls lights, Valdez and Rodriguez take the DJ booth and both Graces make sure they pay attention. Girls, we sing. Percy I suspect you will be filming." Percy nodded

Then Thalia spoke up "Just hope our dads don't see this, well at least mine, they don't really like us dating non-famous people who can get us popularity."

I smirked at her "I got that covered." I went back into the restaurant and shouted "OH MY GOSH! ZAC EFRON IS NAKED OUTSIDE!" Then suddenly all the girls got up then I sighed and tried for the boys "OH MY GOSH MILA KUNIS!" Then they went as fast as lightning. Everyone looked at me in shock and I just shrugged. Figures, people can be really perverted these days.

"Well then.. Lets do this!" Clairese shouted.

"Ya' know this also counts as practice for today!" Everyone shouted 'yay's' and such. Everyone went to their stations. The boys were all set up and gave us a thumbs up. I looked over at Thalia and Jason and we nodded all together. They just smiled and Jason came out with Victoria from the kitchen and he sat her down on one of the chairs in front of us. Shortly after, Thalia came with Nico from the private room and she sat him down next to Victoria. They both blushed, aww cute! I nodded to Percy, he locked all doors and turned on the camera. Percy then nodded towards the Stolls and they dimmed the lights.

'NOBODY by Selena Gomez' **(A/N I CUT OF A BIT SO IT WONT BE TOO LONG)**

BOLD - ANNABETH

PIPER - ITALICS

 **The girls were at the back dancing slowly to the beat**

 **No heart, no hands, no skin, no touch**

 **Can get me there, nowhere enough**

 **To love me like you do, to love me like you do**

The girls slowly danced around us and taking big steps and dragging their toes really slowly to the song

 _No kiss, no lips, no feel, no rush_

 _Can keep me high, I swear no one_

 _Can love me like you do, can love me like you do, oh_

We could see Nico and Victoria's faces and they looked so flushed, it was cute. Then the lights dimmed even more only to have the spotlight on them.

 **Nobody's gonna love me like you**

 **Nobody, uh**

 **Nobody, no uh**

 **Nobody's gonna love me like you do**

 **Like you, ooh**

 _Nobody's gonna love me like you_

 _Nobody, uh_

 _Nobody, no uh_

 _Nobody's ever loved me to the truth_

 _Like you, ooh_

The beat started to get a bit faster and the spotlight was still on them. Victoria had already taken of her apron and now the girls was doing the waltz for fun slowly following the beat

 **Nobody's gonna love me like you**

 **Nobody, nobody ooh**

The girls returned to the position and started their routine again.

 _No oxygen, could barely breathe_

 _My darkest sin, you've raised release_

 _And it's all because of you, all because of you_

Piper looked at me then winked. And started to walk the other direction. When I started to sing she looked over her shoulder and winked at the two people and they were flushed. I could see Percy trying to take the perfect video in the background. Piper turned back and started walking around them.

 **I don't know what it is, but you've pulled me in**

 **No one compares, could ever begin**

 **To love me like you do**

 **Hmm I wouldn't want them to**

 **Cause…**

The girls started to walk to them, dancing.

 _Nobody's gonna love me like you_

 _Nobody, uh_

 _Nobody, no uh_

 _Nobody's gonna love me like you do_

 _Like you, ooh_

 **Nobody's gonna love me like you**

 **Nobody, uh**

 **Nobody, no uh**

 **Nobody's ever loved me to the truth**

 **Like you, ooh**

 _I don't want nothing else_

 _Not when I've had the best_

Then we started to walk back on stage.

 **I don't want nothing else**

 **Cause you showed me the best**

 _Nobody's gonna love me like you_

 _Nobody, uh_

 _Nobody, no uh_

 _Nobody's gonna love me like you do_

 _Like you, ooh_

 **Nobody's gonna love me like you**

 **Nobody, uh**

 **Nobody, no uh**

 **Nobody's ever loved me to the truth**

 **Like you, ooh**

Then the song ended and the room was dead silent watching the two. Then they did something unexpected


	12. Sing-A-Longs with Annoying Boys

**Sorry for the long update! I'm just saying that I wrote this a few years back and I can't (or not bothered to because of school) re-write it. Sorry! So if everything is too cliche and cheery for your liking, I advise you to step back and chill. No need for hate comments please.**

 **THALIA POV:**

Wednesday. Yay? I was really starting to like Wilson again, as a friend though. We spent some time in school talking and chatting and all my friends are starting to think he turned a new leaf, and I guess they are correct.

Me and Leo was resting on the couch, snuggling. Everyone is out and Percy and Annabeth are upstairs studying, well Annabeth was tutoring him. School ended about 2 hours ago and now it is 5:30.

I snuggled closer to Leo and we were watching Tv. He pulled back one of my strands of hair and whispered "Why can't everyday be this peaceful?"

I tuned to face him and shrugged "Because we have friends, crazy ones might I add." Then he kissed me sweetly on the lips and I returned the gesture. I was going to pull away but someone did it for me.

"ANNABETH!" We heard Percy scream. Both of them came running down stairs from the TV room and Annabeth was holding a remote. Me and Leo exchanged glances. Then the devil spoke again "GIVE IT BACK!"

"Catch me if you can!" Annabeth stuck her tongue out and ran back into the room

"Well that was…entertaining?" Leo said and we both laughed

 **ANNABETH POV:**

"Catch me if you can!" I stuck my tongue out and ran back into the room before I could close the door Percy managed to get in. He wanted to watch TV instead of studying so I took the remote out of his hands.

"Annabeth…" Percy said stepping closer to me. "Give me the remote…please?" He whispered in a rather calming voice. He managed to trap me with both his hands on either side of the wall with my head in the middle.

Then he kissed me. Did he really think that once he kissed me that I would give it to him? I've been kissing him for quite some time and yet he thinks I could be paralysed. But that was before he started sucking on my bottom lip. I moaned holding the remote tighter and he slipped his tongue inside my mouth and started to adventure. His body was pressed onto mine and his tongue was down my throat. I accidentally dropped the remote and he heard it and stopped. He picked it up and locked me inside the room.

"PERCY! YOU CHEAT! LET ME OUT WE HAVE TO STUDY!"

"NO! I wanna watch TV!" He whined.

"PERCY!" I shouted.

"NO!"

"YOUR SUCH A SEAWEED BRAIN!"

"Smartass"

"Seaweed Brain"

"Wise Girl"

"Dumbo"

"Meanie"

"Moron"

"Einstein"

"Dumb"

"Hot"

"Handsome"

"Pretty"

He slowly started to open the door and I said "Finally willing to let me out?!" I shouted at his face

"Nah, Honey, Im letting myself in." He locked the door and closed the blinds. He kissed me harder and luckily, the room was sound proof.

My eyes fluttered open to see a Seaweed Brain next to me. I just sighed remembering what happened today.. or yesterday. It was now 12:30AM. Everyone was fast asleep. Right now, I was tangled with him and my chest laid against his. I slowly got up and took one of Percy's old hoodies and slipped them on with the shorts I was previously wearing.

All of a sudden I heard a big moan and Percy's hand moving around trying to find my body on the other side. I tried not to smile or laugh so I sat down on the floor looking at him struggle. He moaned louder as all he could feel was the cold bed. "Annabeth…" He said lazily into his pillow. I just didn't answer. "Annabeth…" He did it again.

So finally I stood up and I was towering over him and my knee were on the bed looking at him "You drool when you sleep" I said not whispering or shouting, just normally. That shot him out of his bed and wiped away his drool.

"Im hungry."

"What do you want?" I said in an annoyed voice

"Pancakes?" He said in a baby voice and then he said "Why did you have to get dressed?"

I slapped him on the shoulder and said "I'm going to get you pancakes."

I went downstairs and made him his blue pancakes, still don't know why he likes 'em blue, but they are blue. I went back upstairs to see a Percy with pants on. "I see you finally took the liberty to put back some clothes."

"Whatever. Just gimme!" We sat on his bed eating silently.

Until my curiosity got to me "Why do you eat blue pancakes?"

"Honey, I eat everything blue." He said in a sassy voice and snapped his fingers to the side. I just rolled my eyes at his statement.

After we finished eating he decided to put on his top and he dragged me outside.

"Where we going?"

"Central park."

"Really Seaweed Brain? It's like what," I checked my watch on my phone "5AM? People are fast asleep."

"Not necessarily…People who are fasting wake up at this time." He stuck his tongue out at me

"Are you kidding me?" I saw something horrendous.

"What?" Percy stopped and looked at me. We were right next to and ally way between two buildings, a coffee shop and a office. I pointed towards the ally way and he just asked again "What?" Boy, this boy has horrible eye sight. I took his shoulders and navigated him closer but behind a wall. He just said "What?"

"Can you really not see?" I asked whispering to him

"No…It dark!" He whispered back

I just rolled my eyes and opened this bulky white thing to reveal lots of switches. I turned on the ally switch and the two people making out did not realise.

"Oh. My. Zues." Percy said.

"I know!" I took my phone out and took a picture of the two. I zoomed in into the faces to get a closer look and that is when it was confirmed on who it was. I took a video incase they still think it was 'photoshopped' and such.

I pulled Percy by the shirt and dragged him so we were now infront of the house "What do we do?"

"Just stay calm."

"But Thalia has been warming up to him! And so have we!"

"I know." I let out a sigh

"They have been getting closer…" He said opening the door of his room.

"I know, we just have to stay calm okay?" He nodded his head.

"Can I ask you a question?" Percy asked and sat down on the bed

"You already did."

"Did you enjoy last night?" He said with a smirk. I just slapped him on the shoulder and he said "I will take that as a yes." I rolled my eyes "Okay, now for a serious question."

"Yes?"

"Are we going to tell Thalia?" I looked back at the pictures to see Wilson and Quinn making out. Humph.

I let out a sigh and sat down next to him "Its 6AM. We will. Soon. But we should tell the rest first." He nodded and I sent it to everyone saying 'don't tell her yet'

"But when will Thalia-"

"PERCY!" The door flung open and a Thalia came out, but not mad. Weird.

"Yes?" He gulped and hid behind me.

"Wilson is coming over. He is having breakfast here and we are going to school together so get ready, Leo already went home last night."

Me and Percy gulped. I looked at him and he looked at me "Okay… Is there something I'm missing here? or…" Thalia started to wonder

"Tell her." Percy whispered

"Tell me what?" Thalia complained

I let out a huge sigh and shoved the phone in front of her. She took a deep breath and I walked next to her getting off the bed "You okay Thalia?" She ran out of the room and slammed the door shut. She was crying her eyes out.

I was about to chase after her when Percy held me back "If I know anything about Thalia, she has 3 stages, Depression, Anger, Revenge." I nodded until my phone buzzed the same time Percy's did.

 **The Amazings Group Chat:**

FireBoy: I'm gonna kill him.

BeautyQueen: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! AND WE THOUGHT HE TURNED A NEW LEAF

SeaweedBrain: Calm down, guys.

DeathBreath: What stage is she at?

WiseGirl: Depression.

AresKid: Well, Im going to break him

TravisS: Oooo! I want in

ConnerS: Me 2!

Sparky: Guys!

SeaweedBrain: I agree with Jason. Calm down, if we help her she is going to be worse.

All of a sudden there was a big crash and a loud scream "ARGH!"

WiseGirl: She's at Anger.

FireBoy: TeeHee

AllisonTheWonderLand: Oh no. This is bad. Real bad.

WiseGirl: Do you know whats worse? Wilson is coming over.

ChrisR: When?

SeaweedBrain: Now.

DeathBreath: Sucks to be him. He had a nice face while it lasted.

BeautyQueen: Tru.

DeathToBarbies: Its okay… I have a plan. ;)

ConnerS: AH!

TravisS: AH!

AresKid: I bet you all forgot she's in this chat. Wimps.

DeathToBarbies: Don't worry about it. I've got it all under control… We have music today right?

AresKid: Yes… And I'm also guessing she is in Revenge mode rn.

SeaweedBrain: Why?

DeathToBarbies: What was the assignment?

WiseGirl: Other than to win SYC is to prepare a song for 'hello' Why?

DeathToBarbies: Oh honey, you don't know whats gonna hit you

FireBoy: Is it just me or did I just pee my pants a little.

AllisonTheWonderLand: Ew. NO!

ChrisR: See you guys in school.

I closed my phone and looked at Percy who was on the right. He looked back at me than there was a doorbell "I'LL GET IT!" Thalia said going out her door… happily?

Me and Percy looked out the door to see Nico who was also outside the door with wide eyes. "Uh..Oh." we all said together.

Nico ran downstairs with me and Percy following behind. Before we could close the door on Wilson, Thalia was already standing there. Wilson was trying to flirt with Thalia, although she knew, she didn't want to take the hint. I looked at the boys and mouthed 'he doesnt know about Leo and her?' the two boys shook their heads and I nodded. "Come In, Come in. Nico to see you again Wilson there are some blue pancakes in the kitchen, lets go." Thalia said awfully sweet. We all exchanged changes and whispered "Revenge stage."

"So Thalia I couldn't help but notice the huge hole in the wall…" That made Thalia, Nico and Me all laugh really hard that our sides hurt. Annabeth and Wilson had an eyebrow up.

"I kinda made that when my parents came over and told me that no more tour's for a while because of school…" Thalia was scratching the back of her neck.

The 3 of us entered the kitchen and I was standing between the two boys. "Anyways, how's you day Thalia?" Wilson said not remembering the 3 of us were here. I could see Nico roll his eyes. His dark black bangs were covering part of his eyes and he wore everything black in different shades. Man, if he and Thalia weren't cousins, they would be great together.

"Great." She said godly but he just shook it off "I've prepared a song for the assignment my half brother gave me."

"Oh and who is that?"

" "

"Well! That is a sure quinkydink because I have him today! That's great!" Wilson said happily

"Great." Thalia said in the same manner as last time but this time he realised

"Are you okay?" He asked. The 3 of us looked at each other and looked back a them

"Great!" She said in a more cherry voice that didn't sound like Thalia. Nico rolled his eyes once again and Percy tried to hold back a chuckle.

"Great! Cause I don't want to see a pretty girl like you upset!" Nico rolled his eyes, again.

"Yep!" She said and then let out a big sigh.

"I also prepared a song!"

"Oh, and what is that?"

"I'll guess you'll see!" Then he walked out of the door "Aren't you coming?"

Thalia nodded and whispered to the 3 of us "Don't worry about me, i've got i covered. Tell Leo not to worry."

Me and Percy just nodded and Nico said something stupid "Aww, You care about your boyfriend!"

She nudged Nico and blushed "Hush! He will hear you!" Then she ran off with Wilson into his car

"I guess we should get going too…" I said

"Yep!" Nico and Percy said

Once the bell rang I walked from English to Music with Percy.

Once we got there we were just waiting for Thalia and Wilson. Wonder what they are doing. I whispered to Percy "Hey, did you prepare for the assignment?"

"Nope, but to be honest, I don't think anyone has.."

"True bu-"

"SORRY WE'RE LATE!" Then the door flew open with Thalia and she sat next to Leo and me then let out a big sigh. "I hate pretending to like people." That made me and Leo laugh a little.

Wilson took a seat next to Chris and began the lesson. "Hello, We have a new person who is transferred from another school, please welcome: Wilson! I hope you know him!" He said in a fake cheery voice. I told him everything since he was Thalia's half-brother.

"Yes, Very well." Clairese scowled. We all stared at her with forceful look in our eyes and her frown turned into a fake smile.

"Anyways, I hope you have all prepared. Although I know Wilson here," Apollo pointed towards to Wilson "Is new, why don't you perform a song? Any song. Help us really understand how good your voice is, especially since you are in advanced."

Wilson nodded an walked up at the front. I looked back and sent a look saying 'this-is-gonna-be-intresting- everyone nodded. Thalia scooted closer to Leo and wrapped her arm around Leo's but Wilson didn't seem to realise that.

He took the mic and said "This is for Thalia!" Everyone scowled, including , but he didn't realise. Man, i think he's even more dense than Percy. We all rolled our eyes. Ugh.

'SAY YOU LIKE ME by We The Kings' (A/N I cut off some bits too! Sorry)

BOLD - WILSON

He went up to the band and whispered into their ears, they nodded. He took the mic from the stand and started to open his mouth. Everyone winced but the guitar was first.

 **She's the girl that no one ever knows.**

 **And I say hi, but she's too shy to say hello.**

 **She's just waiting for that one to take her hand**

 **And shake her up.**

 **I bet I could.**

He winked at Thalia who gave him a bitter-sweet smile. Then the drums came in.

 **I wish my heart was always on her mind.**

 **'Cause she's on mine like all day, all the time.**

 **Forget me not, forget me now.**

 **I've come too far to turn around.**

 **I'm here tonight.**

He looked at her again and smiled. Then there was a crowd from other classrooms, but the teacher's didn't stop them, they looked too.

 **'Cause I'm never going down,**

 **I'm never giving up.**

 **I'm never gonna leave,**

 **So put your hands up.**

 **If you like me,**

 **Then say you like me.**

 **I'm never going down,**

 **I'm never giving up.**

 **I'm never gonna leave,**

 **So put your hands up.**

 **If you like me,**

 **Then say you like me.**

He circled around Thalia and the crowd went into the big classroom that has now been opened up to 2 classrooms to allow more space.

 **Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

 **Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

 **Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

 **Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

He went out of the circle and the TV screen had a picture of Thalia laughing. And everyone in the classroom scowled at him.

 **She's the girl that no one ever knows.**

 **Works a double just to buy her clothes.**

 **Nicotine and faded dreams,**

 **Baby, just believe**

 **There's no one else like me.**

 **'Cause I'm never going down,**

 **I'm never giving up.**

 **I'm never gonna leave,**

 **So put your hands up.**

 **If you like me,**

 **Then say you like me.**

 **I'm never going down,**

 **I'm never giving up.**

 **I'm never gonna leave,**

 **So put your hands up.**

 **If you like me,**

 **Then say you like me.**

 **Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

 **Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

 **Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

 **Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

He was now stomping his feet and the crowd of 3 classes were clapping and filming.

 **It's time to fall into my arms.**

 **'Cause I've been waiting for too long.**

 **You're an angel,**

 **Grab your halo,**

 **And lets fly tonight.**

He walked up to Thalia and kissed her hand. Leo looked at him disgusted but he knew it was just a play.

Just say you like me.

Everyone clapped and cheered. The crows was about to leave when Thalia stood up from her seat "HOLD ON! I want to sing a song. I hope you all film this because I am exited to see Wilson's expression. This is for you Wilson!" She said happily. We all knew what she was about to do. The crows cheered and Thalia nodded towards and he blocked the doors.

-HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL by The All American Rejects (Cover Glee)

THALIA - BOLD

EVREYONE - UNDERLINE

Wilson had a sweet smile on his face not knowing where this was going. Thalia had a smile on her face too, and so had everyone else.

 **I wake up every evening**

 **With a big smile on my face**

 **And it never feels out of place**

 **And you're still probably working**

 **At a nine to five pace**

 **I wonder how bad that tastes**

Then she nodded towards the Stolls and the picture of him kissing another girl showed up. The audience was furious at him now and was glaring at him. Thalia still had a sweet smile on her face knowing people was still filming and Wilson's expression quickly turned into a frown.

 **When you see my face**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **When you walk my way**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

She walked around Wilson's chair and he felt super uncomfortable. Wen he tried to get up Thalia pushed him back down.

 **Now where's your picket fence love?**

 **And where's that shiny car?**

 **And did it ever get you far?**

 **You never seemed so tense love**

 **I've never seen you fall so hard**

 **Do you know where you are?**

The audience was now laughing at him, including the 4 teachers.

 **And truth be told I miss you**

 **And truth be told I'm lying**

Soon everyone joined and danced randomly with Thalia and Wilson was just sitting on his chair embarrassed.

 **When you see my face**

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

 **When you walk my way**

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

 **If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well**

 **Then he's a fool you're just as well**

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

Thalia stood up and sat on a chair.

 **Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself**

 **Where'd it all go wrong?**

 **But the list goes on and on**

Nico pushed her to the middle of the room and she started to sing again.

 **And truth be told I miss you**

 **And truth be told I'm lying**

Then she stood on the chair clapping and shooting guns with her fingers at everyone.

 **When you see my face**

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

 **When you walk my way**

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

 **When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well**

 **Then he's a fool, you're just as well**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

She jumped off the chair and the picture changed into another angle of him kissing the girl. She walked towards Wilson and because she was freakishly strong, she picked him up from the chair by the collar.

 **Now you'll never see**

 **What you've done to me**

 **You can take back your memories**

 **They're no good to me**

 **And here's all your lies**

 **You can look me in the eyes**

 **With the sad, sad look**

 **That you wear so well**

She dumped Wilson back on the chair and took Leo's hand that helped her get back on the chair. Everyone started laughing, dancing and singing.

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool you're just as well

Hope it gives you hell

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

 **When you hear this song and you sing along but you'll never tell**

 **Then you're the fool, I'm just as well**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

When you hear this song

I hope that it will give you hell

 **You can sing along**

 **I hope that it will treat you well**

She sat back on her chair crossed legged and everyone started to fist-bump somebody and high-five someone. When the crowd dialled down and the 3 classrooms exited back to their normal schedules Thalia looked back at an uncomfortable Wilson "Sorry, I'm taken. And clearly, you have proved me wrong and thought I was gonna true you! Hah! Good luck with that scumbag!" Leo snaked his arm on her waist.

Wilson protested "You can't be with," He looked Leo up and down "HIM! And plus! I bet you're gonna get detention for singing that song and bullying me, right ?" He sounded like he was confident, I almost felt bad for him… Almost.

"Nah," He dropped a arm around Thalia "My lil' sis did nothing wrong. And with that voice, DAMN! I think you should be in beginner." He mocked and everyone laughed. I fell onto Percy's lap laughing and he played with my curls.

"WHATEVER! IM OUTTA HERE!" Then Wilson stormed off and slammed the door behind him.

"Anyways, I hope you all take that as practice for the SYC! And remember, tomorrow is the last day of practice. I trust you guys! The prize will be a week trip to London!" He shouted

"YAYYYYY!" Everyone said jumping around and around and around.

"So, use that as a motivation to win against those other music classes okay?" Everyone nodded "Class dismissed!" Everyone rushed out and went to the yard where we once spied on Thalia.

"Glad thats over and done with!" Leo said dropping an arm on Thalia and kissing her on the cheek

"AHHHH PDA! P-D-A I TELL YOU-" Conner and Travis shouted. But they soon stopped as Allison and Katie both kissed them "Ya' know what? On second thought PDa isn't sooooo bad…" They both said. We all laughed at their childishness and how stupid it is.

We talked some more even if it was end of school, and we talked about random things… Like right now we are talking about disney princess's for some reason…

"NO! Ariel is so much better!" Percy said leaning to Leo

"Nu-uh! Cinderella!"

"No! Elsa!" Travis shouted

"Ewww! No, Sofia The First!" Piper shouted

"Okay fine bu-" Conner tried to say but got cut off by a familiar sound

"Annabeth?" We all looked at the source and it was a person who looked like they were in their 40's and had blonde hair with work clothes aka a tux.

I paused for a while "Dad?" I felt Percy squeeze my hand as he remembered what I told him.


	13. Dad?

**PERCY POV:**

"Dad?" My eyes widen and I squeezed her hand to make sure she was okay. Luckily, she squeezed back. Annabeth looked away from her dad and closed her eyes looking down on her lap. "What do you want?" She didn't make any contact with his whatsoever, and her voice was raspy and demanding. I guess I could understand that.

"Look Annabeth-" He said coming closer to her.

She reluctantly stood up and sat on the other side of me on the floor and her voice was clear and straight "If you came to apologise, don't try it. I'm fine living alone, thank you very much, and I have friends to have my back. And if you don't mind…" Annabeth looked at her father dead in the eye but she held no emotion, at all. She turned back for a split second and took out a sketch book like she had the most time in the world.

"Annabeth-" He step closer to her. Nico and Travis immediately stood up in front of him being the closest to him.

"I don't recommend you coming any closer to me." But this time, she said it in a more softer voice. A sweeter voice.

"Annabeth look," Annabeth was about to stand up and I think she was about to snap his head off but I quickly pulled her down to the ground "I understand that you might not want to look let a long talk to me. I understand, It's just that I've missed you, the boys missed you."

Annabeth scoffed "Where's Susan?"

"Out…" He said in a soft voice.

"Well," Annabeth stood up "I guess were done here because obviously," Annabeth adjusted her shirt and pants "You only came here because Susan isn't here. It's best if you leave." She walked behind Nico and Travis and squeezed their arms. They looked at her and she nodded. They sat back down on the grass and Annabeth was facing her father.

"Look, I know, but I want to be there for you. I'm very proud of you, especially with SYC."

"Well thanks for the insurance." She replied coldly. She sat back down and started to sketch buildings on her paper.

"I want you to know that I will be there, with Susan and the boys."

Annabeth's eyes widen and she stood up and walked up to her dad and gave him the cold glare "What did you do? Bribe her?" I could see him fear of his own daughter.

"N-No. I-I wouldn't," He gulped "Do that." He took a step back and she just rolled her eyes and stepped back to. "Please, just give me a chance to catch up with you"

She took a deep breath and stepped back even more now she was next to Thalia who stood up the first time Annabeth said 'Dad?' "Okay."

"Why not we start with a fresh start? Like a song with your friends and" Insert random cough from her father here "The Golden 3." Me Nico and Thalia nodded.

"I really don't feel like-"

"Annabeth." Thalia said in a warning voice but a hinting voice.

"Actually, I think it would be a great!" She said fake cheery. Everyone stared at her wide eyed but she just ignored them and glanced back saying 'play along' so we did. She led us to the auditorium where we set up.

Her dad sat in one of the seats that had an clear view of the stage. Annabeth gave a silent nod to everyone and the Stolls and Jason ran up the stairs and dimmed the lights. Me and Leo took the guitar, Nico was on the drums, the girls are doing backup and claps while Thalia and Annabeth, who knew the song most, sang as main. I knew this would be a hard song, especially because there are some whistle notes, but I have learnt the hard way not to under estimate girls.

-TOO, LITTLE TO LATE by JoJo-

Everyone (Girls) - Italics

Annabeth - Bold

Thalia - Underline

Leo played the guitar first with the melody while the girls stood on the side clapping their hands. Nico slowly faded in.

 **Come with me**

 **Stay the night**

 **You say the words but boy it don't feel right**

 **What do ya expect me to say** _(You know it's just too little too late)_

 **You take my hand**

 **And you say you've changed**

 **But boy you know your begging don't fool me**

 **Because to you it's just a game** _(You know it's just too little too late)_

I could see the worry in her dads eyes. I kinda feel bad for him for negating his own daughter for how many YEARS again? not. A crowd started to appear from the seats with lit up phones and waving them up high.

So let me on down

'Cause time has made me strong

I'm starting to move on

I'm gonna say this now

Your chance has come and gone

And you know...

 **It's just too little too late**

 **a little too wrong**

 **And I can't wait**

 **But you know all the right things to say** _(You know it's just too little too late)_

 **You say you dream of my face**

 **But you don't like me**

 **You just like the chase**

 **To be real**

 **It doesn't matter anyway** _(You know it's just too little too late)_

 _Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late… Mhmmm_

The lights flashed for a while until it returned to normal

I was young

And in love

I gave you everything

But it wasn't enough

And now you wanna communicate _(You know it's just too little too late)_

Go find someone else

In letting you go

I'm loving myself

You got a problem

But don't come asking me for help

'Cause you know...

The girls took over while Annabeth and Thalia just danced together spinning each other.

 **It's just too little too late**

 **a little too wrong**

 **And I can't wait**

 **But you know all the right things to say** _(You know it's just too little too late)_

 **You say you dream of my face**

 **But you don't like me**

 **You just like the chase**

 **To be real**

 **It doesn't matter anyway** _(You know it's just too little too late)_

They stopped and Thalia began to wonder around the stage

I can love with all of my heart, baby

I know I have so much to give _(I have so much to give)_

With a player like you I don't have a prayer

That's no way to live

Ohhhh... mmm nooo

It's just too little too late

Yeaahhhh...

Annabeth had to hold some notes for a little long so the backups came in and sang in time while Annabeth sang the long notes, I'm surprise she is still breathing..

 **It's just too little too late**

 **a little too wrong**

 **And I can't wait**

 **But you know all the right things to say** _(You know it's just too little too late)_

 **You say you dream of my face**

 **But you don't like me**

 **You just like the chase**

 **To be real**

 **It doesn't matter anyway** _(You know it's just too little too late)_

Thalia joined the back ups with the spare mic while Annabeth took the stage with the whistle notes.

 **Yeah**

 **You know it's just too little too late**

 **Oh, I can't wait**

Then the lights snapped back on and the instruments just slowly faded out as the girls walked out from the side. Now, it was just the boys and Annabeth. She sealed it by saying "I'll see you tomorrow night." Her dad was left speechless as everyone left the stage.

"Annabeth don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Katie asked.

"He deserved it. Besides, it's getting late. I'm going." Then she pushed herself out of the crowd like no big deal.

Everyone looked at me with concerned eyes. I was just trying to eat a cupcake. Am I not allowed to do that now? I looked up from my cupcake and had a confused expression "What?"

Everyone face palmed in disbelief, including the boys. They pointed to a Annabeth who was walking away. "Remember what your mum told you?"

I widen my eyes and said "Oooh!" I dropped the cupcake and I could just feel the rolling of the eyes and the face palming.

I ran towards Annabeth and touched a shoulder "Annabeth! Wait up!" She stopped and looked at me with an raised eyebrow "Okay so, ah, how do I say this?" I started to scratch the back of my neck. "U-uh…"

Annabeth chuckled a bit "Spill it Seaweed Brain!" She slapped my arm

"I-I…" HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL HER THIS?! "mymumwantstomeetyoutonight so yeah.."

"Percy, how am I supposed to understand what ever the hell your saying?"

"My mum wants to meet you tonight…" I mumbled the last few bits hoping she won't hear and I started to fidget with my fingers.

"Okay? What time?"

I looked up with shocked eyes… Did she really just… she just… she wants to? "U-Uh 7?"

"Um Percy?"

"Ya?"

"Its 6:50."

My eyes got wider and I pulled her by the wrist in the car she was trying to keep up with me pulling her. What am I supposed to do with her?

"MUM! I'M HOME!" I screamed opening the door. I looked over at Annabeth and smiled she scowled at me and hit my shoulder "OWW! What was that for?" I asked rubbing my shoulder

"Don't scream you idiot!"

I just looked down and mumbled "sorry…" I'm guessing she heard me because she smiled.

Suddenly my Mum came running from the kitchen and hugged me so tight that I thought I was gonna die. "PERCY! I KNEW I CONVINCED DAD ENOUGH TO MAKE YOU GO TO SCHOOL!"

"Wait.. You did it?"

"Ya, no duh! He's terrified of me, it comes naturally." She did a sly smirk and turned to Annabeth

"And I'm guessing this is the famous Annabeth Chase Percy keeps telling me about? How she has princess curls, amazing smell, beautiful, stunning eyes-" I quickly closed my mums mouth with my hand

"Ah…" I scratched my neck.

"AW! I made you blush! How cute! Well then, I am Sally Jackson. Please, call me Sally! Welcome to the Jackson residence!" My mum game Annabeth a warm hug and Annabeth smiled, my mum just has that effect on people ya' know? "Please, follow me, dinner is ready." We followed my mum only to see a man sitting at the table. He was in his late 30's and looked okay. "This, is Paul Blofis. He is my…." My mum scratched her neck like how I always do "Boyfriend. Percy," She turned to me and whipped her arms in front of me so I couldn't move forwards "Please, don't kill him. Thank you." I nodded slowly.

I glared at him and Annabeth just nudged me on the side and whispered in my ear "Be nice." I just rolled my eyes and went back to eating.

After a few minutes my mum decided to break the silence feeling the tension in the room. Well, doh! I just found out my mum has a boyfriend! "Well, Uh, Annabeth how long have you been seeing Percy here?" My mum said trying to break the tension.

Suddenly, a flash of thunder came to the room and Zues showed up in human form. Paul dropped his spoon and his eyes were wide (A/N Can we just say Paul can see through mist okay?). Annabeth's eyes were wider. "Yes," His voiced boomed around the room "When did this happen?! I do not approve!" He shouted.

Paul sat there in complete silence. But not even before 1 second Poseidon and Hades transported into the room "STOP!" Hades shouted motioning his arm out.

"THIS," Zues threw a magazine infront of us and it was a picture of me and Annabeth kissing at our rock. The headline was 'WHO IS THIS WONDERFUL BLONDE MYSTERY THAT HAS CAME INTO JACKSON'S LIFE?' "IS UNEXEPYTABLE!" Zues boomed that cause the glass to fall of the table.

Hades and Poseidon's eyes got wider. Mum looked like she was going to explode from all the shouting and breaking. "Calm down, brother." My dad said softly.

"How am I supposed to calm down! Unless this young lady," Zues pointed towards Annabeth "Is a super model or a big shot, I do not approve!"

Poseidon rolled his eyes and looked at Zues in an unbelievable way "What is your problem!?" Poseidon shouted at his brother.

"DON'T YOU DARE SHOUT AT ME! We need to keep these boys safe!" Zues said pointing towards the ground.

Nothing was there. Suddenly, Nico and Thalia got dropped on their butts and screamed "OOOWWW!"

"DON'T HURT MY CHILDREN!" Hades shouted

"Oh please Hades, save the act!" Zues shouted

Poseidon had his head in his hand face-palming and Nico chimed in "Uh… What?"

"OH DON'T GET ME STARTED WITH YOU TWO!"

"WHAT DID WE DO?!" Thalia shouted back at her dad. Our heads kept turning towards them as the tension grew. Everyone was quite except both of them. Our heads were moving like we were watching a tennis ball at a tennis game.

"YOU AND FIRE BOY!"

"SO?! THAT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!"

"YES IT IS, I AM YOUR FATHER!"

"OH, SO PICK THIS TIME TO BECOME MY FATHER? I SEE!"

"OH DON'T GO THERE!"

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LEFT ME!"

"OH AND YOU," Zues said pointing to Nico "DON'T THINK YOU'RE OF THE HOOK BOY!"

"THAT IS MY CHILD AND HE CAN DO WHATEVER HE WANTS!" Our heads shot to Hades and our eyes widen I forgot that Paul was still here.

"I DON'T CARE! IT IS BAD FOR THIER REPUTATION!" Zues said

"SO-" Hades tried to start but there was a sudden voice. It was only now I realised that Poseidon was still shaking his head.

"STOP IT!" We al turned around to see… my mum? "DON'T BE CONTROLLING!"

"SHUT IT SALLY! IT WAS YOU'RE STUPID IDEA TO SEND THIS DIMWITS TO SCHOOL! THEY ARE GOING BACK ON TOUR!"

"WE NEED SCHOOL! HAS IT EVER OCCURRED TO YOU THAT WE WANT TO BE SO CALLED 'NORMAL?'" Thalia shouted at her dad

"TOO BAD! YOU WERE BORN INTO THIS GREEK CHAIN LINE AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO BE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! WHO MADE ME INTO A TREE? WHO MADE ME A DEMIGOD? YOU!"

"IT IS AN HONOUR TO BE WHAT YOU ARE!"

"THAN WHY DID YOU GIVE ME UP HUH?" Thalia was at the top of her lungs at this point and thunder struck everywhere, but it wasn't from Zues. That shut him up.

My mum stood up rather calmly. He approached the god and shouted in his face "DON'T SHUT IT ME MISTER! I WILL KICK YOU"

"THEY DESERVE TO HAVE FREEDOM ZUES-" My dad shouted

"STOP!" Then we all turned our heads to see a white owl who just turned into a adult. Athena? "FOR ONCE I AGREE WITH THE SEA-SPAWN!"

"HEY!" He shouted

"NOW, YOU GUYS ARE NOT EVEN SMART ENOUGH TO SEE THAT THERE IS A MALE MORTAL IN THIS ROOM, SECONDLY, GIVE THEM FREEDOM!"

"OH AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I WILL FOLLOW YOUR ORDERS?" Zues shouted. Oh. My. You Never. NEVER! Correct Athena.

Athena stood up along with Thalia and Sally. "Did you just correct me?" Athena said calmly going closer to him.

"Uh-U Lady Athena.. No?"

"Really that sounded like a question." My mum said stepping next to Athena.

"Never! No one would question Lady Athena!" Zues said stepping back. I felt Annabeth squeeze my hand from under the table and I squeezed back.

"Oh, So what was that?" Thalia said stepping beside the 2 other lady's. He visibly gulped.

He regained his posture and ignored the 3 infront of him and looked at me Thalia and Nico "YOU 3 BACK ON TOUR, LEAVE ON SUNDAY THEN ONLY YOU GO BACK TO SCHOOL. FORGET ABOUT THAT STUPID 'LONDON' TRIP IF YOU WIN, YOU WILL BE GOING THERE AT TOUR. I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! YOU NEED A REST FROM YOUR 'COUPLES' AND PERIOD!" With that a flash of thunder came in the room and he left.

"Good luck son, I tried." Hades said patting Nico's back. He nodded and Hades was gone with the shadows.

Now it was just me, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Mum, Dad and Athena. Athena decided to speak first "Annabeth."

"Mom."

"I'm proud. Give you're dad a second chance." Annabeth tilted her head to the side and Athena left with a wink and flew off into the distance which looked like a big mountain.

"Son." Poseidon looked at me and placed a hand on my shoulder and he nodded. I nodded back. "Good luck. We tried." Then he turned to mum "Sally."

"Poseidon. Nice seeing you again."

He nodded "Agreed." Then mum did the unexpected. She hugged him, and he hugged her back. But it was more of a friendly hug. He looked towards Paul who looked a bit dazed "Ah, Paul Blofis. Percy, I trust you to hurt him when he deserves it." I grinned widely while Paul's face reddened "I'm just kidding!" Poseidon said.

"Mhm. Sure…" I told him and my mum slapped Poseidon's shoulder.

"Hush child!" Then he bent down to my chair and whispered in my ear "If he hurts you or your mum, make sure he doesn't see light again." He winked at me and my mum just rolled her eyes. "I must return to Olympus, Good luck. Oh and a little word of advice, Paul looks like he is gonna die. Toodleoo!" With that a water spiral went around him and he disappeared.

"That was…Entertaining." Nico said

"Agreed." Everyone said except Paul


	14. Forgiving The Dad

ANNABETH POV:

"CHOP CHOP CHOP!" shouted. Gods, he is taking this competition way to seriously. He made sure everything was on check and we were practicing enough but not too much so we don't hurt our voices… what? Is that… Possible?

"I have an announcement." Conner said walking towards the front leaning on the piano.

"Me too!" Travis shouted jogging up to Conner.

"So," Travis started to jump up and down trying to control his excitement "AHHH! I CANT CONNER!"

"Okay, Calm down." He gave a jumping Travis a worried look "Thalia's performance yesterday already has 5MILLION HITS ON YOUTUBE!" Everyone started clapping and cheering.

"Speaking of that bitch where is he?" Thalia asked

"I heard that he transferred back." Katie answered

"Really? Is that even possible?" Allison huffed and mumered 'boys' like a usual thing… which it is.

stepped up in the front again and asked "Okay any other announcements?"

I could see Thalia Nico and Percy exchange glances and I knew exactly what they were talking about. I let out a sigh and Thalia nodded. She raised her hand up "We have something to say."

The 3 stepped up at the middle. Percy was leaning on the piano, Nico was just looking down and Thalia stood up straight "How do I put this?" She looked at Percy and he shrugged then at Nico

"After SYC we are back on tour," Nico ripped the bandage straight off. Everyone looked at each other wide eyes and their jaws were touching the ground.

"Don't worry, we will be back in a few…months?" It sounded like a question but they just nodded.

"Please, we tried our best, but they said it is best…" Thalia rolled her eyes at the last part Nico said. I mean, I would too if I was in her position.

"Wait. So… When?" Leo asked.

Thalia's head shot to the ground and she started shuffling her feet along with the rest of the class "Sunday…" She whispered.

"T-that only 3-3 more d-days…" Allison said sniffling back her cries. Conner put a comfortable arm around her and smiled.

"Yea… Can we not think about that?" Thalia asked trying to change the subject.

"Bu-"

"Thalia is right, we have to focus on the SYC. Lets not think about that now." I can see the discomfort in 's eyes. He looked like he was going to break down into pieces. I could understand that, he is going to loose his lil sister…again.

Everyone nodded sadly but got on to the lesson as if they knew what was best. But all I can think of now is my dad.

I went to the printer room to print out some dance steps I found online when a voice talked "What chu doing?" Percy.

"Printing." I told him concentrated. The printer is hard to work out okay?

"Hah! Thats easy! What colour?" He teased me and walked over to my side placing his hand on the side of the printer

"Grey, It's just a draft. But It doesn't seem to be coming out." I fidled with the printer more until he let out a big sigh

He opened a pocket on the printer and a bunch of colours in cartridges came out. I looked up to him and raised an eyebrow. He picket up the grey and shook it

"Humph. It's finished"

"How do you know?" I asked

He shrugged and tried to open it but failed. He used all his strength to open it, but it was sealed. I took the other side and screamed "1,2,3" He held it tighter and I shouted "PULL!" We both pulled and the ink came flying out.

"AHHH!" We both shouted and jumped away. I looked around me and I had bits of grey in my shirt and a streak in my hair. "Is this gonna come off?" I asked him touching my streak of hair.

He shrugged "I'm not sure.. Hey!" He grabbed a piece of his hair "I got it too! If it makes you feel any better I am stuck with it too and you got the picture" He handed me the picture.

"I guess-"

"Let's go prissy! The stage isn't gonna work itself ya' know!" Clairese shouted, this was the life.

"Thats my cue! Bye Wise Girl" He ran off screaming "IM COMING DON'T HURT ME!"

"HONEY, THERE IS NO PROMISES HERE!" Clairese screamed back. Correction, this is the life.

This is it. I am standing in front of my dads house. In front on his door. At the steps. On his porch. Looking at his door. ARHHH!

I did it. I rang the bell.

The door opened and a blonde hair man approached me with a button up shirt and work pants. He smiled and let out his hand.

"dad" I said with no excitement whatsoever. The only thing I'm 'excited' about is to see my lil step-brothers even though they are like real brothers to me. Twins, bobby and Matthew, trouble makers.

"Welcome home Annabeth!" He said in a rather cheery voice. If only he knew that I consider this as a cell not a home.

"Than-"

"ANNABETH!" Suddenly two small figures came running to me and jumping onto me which made me take a few steps back and stumbled a few steps back

"Hey guys!" I really did try to hide the bitterness to my father that was biting my skin.

"YOU'RE BACK!" Matthew screamed and hugged me.

"You know you two really remind me of the Stolls…" I told them messing up their hair

"You guys should come in…" My dad said trying not to break the moment. Thats the moment I remembered that I was still standing outside with the boys in the scorching sun.

I stepped into the house, terrified. The house was beautiful on the inside though, it was very modern with white and grey couches and a glass coffee table in the centre of the living room. There was plants at the corners along with mirrors and a flat screen TV. Sometimes I forget how rich my father can be…

After a few seconds of silence bobby shouted "I WANT ICE CREAM!" he made everyone laugh because Matthew nodded his head so fast it looked like it could come off. The two twins ran off to the kitchen and the award winning silence was back. I tried to avoid any contact with him and his eyes so that I wouldn't feel bad or guilty any more than I am now, so I just took a seat on the corner of the L sofa.

"so…" Can this torture be anymore? "how is school…?" Really?

"Good." I tried not to make this anymore awkward but oh well.

"So, how is SYC?" He asked hoping to start a conversation.. good luck with that.

"Good." I said in the same manner as before

"Annabeth I'm really trying. It could help if you tried too."

"Now you think I'm not trying?" I raised an eyebrow at him curious for his answer.

"Look Annabeth," He placed his hand over hand but I quickly retracted it leaving a disappointed face on him "I truly am sorry. I-I just got caught up…" He took a deep breath "I just want to patch things up between us. W-we have been distant this year, I know Athena has been helping you with you're own apartment even though your a year younger than when it is legal. Just p-please forgive me… I know in a year or so you will be finishing sixths form and your attending uni." Which is true, I'm in year 12, younger sixth form and after this summer that will be my last year as next year I will be in upper sixth form. I don't know what uni, but I know somewhere where it makes me happy. I took a deep breath and let it out looking down on the floor "I know about you and the 'Golden 3' especially Percy, I have been reading the papers. I've seen you're performance in live and on youtube-"

My eyes widen at the words 'on youtube' WHAT?! Who has been filming me? What? Huh? Is there a stalker? "Youtube?" I asked looking up at him.

He nodded "The performance you did for me, people came, I didn't think you would realise people were there especially since you were into the song." I let out a sigh "It has gotten many views, over a million, I'm proud of you. I-I just need you to forgive me. I care for you I really do. Do you accept my apology?"

I thought about it for a while until a voice came in my head:

Annabeth, remember what I said. Try Annabeth. Try. He really means it, do it before you regret it. Try.

It was a familiar voice. Than it dawned on me mother? I thought but the answer was just try.

"Annabeth, I'll give you time if you want" He started to get get up from his chair but I pulled him down by grabbing his wrist and sitting him in the arm chair back again

"I-I forgive you, just don't t-try it again." He pulled me into an embracing hug. I could stay here forever, really. But of course something has to ruin it.

A phone call. WHY DOES EVERYTHING BAD HAPPEN TO ME?! I excused myself from my dad to go out to the porch.

"Hello?" No ID.

"Hello, Is this Annabeth Chase?"

"Yes."

"We would like to sign you to our record label. Greek records, We saw your performance and we are stunned."

"Wait, what?" My eyes were wide, I swear they could have popped out.


	15. Accepting?

ANNABETH POV:

Previously:

"Hello?" No ID.

"Hello, Is this Annabeth Chase?"

"Yes."

"We would like to sign you to our record label. Greek records, We saw your performance and we are stunned."

"Wait, what?" My eyes were wide, I swear they could have popped out.

Now:

"Yes, we would like to inform you that you have up util 1 week to make your mind." She seemed rather calm like a receptionist

"I-I What about school, My life here, my parents , Heck! What am I even going to do there?!" I was getting nervous by the second. You cant just call someone and say they have a life changing deal!

"Please, Calm down . Everything is sorted for you on Greek records, money, education, gigs, even movies if you do it right." WHY THE HELL IS SHE SO CALM!? I thought to myself

"B-but, what?" That was all I can form.

"Thank you for your time , pleased to talk to you" Before I could even say anything back she cut of the line.

My dad came running through the door and I shut my phone and slipped it into my pocket "Annabeth are you okay?" He was panting "I heard screaming" His hands were on his legs like he just ran a mile.

"Yea, yea everything is fine." Lies. I walked back into the house and sat in one of the chairs opposite Bobby and next to Matt and Dad.

"So school was so fun! We got to colour, paint and I pulled a uber cool trick with my paint brush like I was spinning it and all the ladies were like 'WHOOOA'…"

Should I tell them? They are family, they will find out anyways right? What if they want me to stay? But I want to go out! Live a little. They said they will cover all my expenses, but what type. What if things don't work out there? Where will I turn too? Will I just go back and pretend nothing happened and continue my life? Greek Records; Charles Beckendorf, Ethan Nakamura, Drew Tanaka and Rachel Elizabeth Dare - all these people who are famous from Greek Records. Will I become one or will I just be a one hit wonder? What about my friends here? What about my family? You cant replace those with money, they are irreplaceable. What about the good things; publicity, new friends, new places, more fun, more free! But. But what about the things that I will miss here? I only have a week. What about Percy? No one has ever made me feel the way he did when he is with me; joy, happiness. All the memories. He has only been here for a month and he is leaving. Percy is leaving. Should I? There is nothing else to loose, Percy is leaving. Leaving. I probably wont see him anymore either way. It's probably just fate. Im now heading towards 60% chance of accepting and 40% declining. I'm not going to have a long distance relationship with him; its impossible! We would be too busy with life. I would be happy, and he would be too.

"Annabeth? Annabeth? Hello? Earth to Annie?" Bobby was calling me. I snapped back to reality and plastered a smile on my face.

"Daydreaming much?" Matt teased

"Y-yeah sorry." Shit. How do I tell them? Simple solution; don't.

"Anyways, have you been writing any songs lately Annie?" My dad asked

"Yeah." Thinking about that, my eyes widened. I just came up with a new song! The melody's in my mind! I can't loose it! Argh! "Hey do you guys have any paper and pen?" Bobby nodded and got out a notepad and a pen. I started scribbling down lyrics and chords while they were watching me in confusion. The song is perfect. I finnished a few minutes later and let out a big sigh of relief that I didnt forget it before I write it down; i usually do so..

"What was that for?" Dad asked.

I shrugged "Before I forget." I signed my name at the bottom so I don't forget.

"Do you mind playing for us Annie?" My dad asked

"YEAH! DO IT ANNIE!" Okay, first, don't call me Annie but they all seem to happy so I won't correct them.

"I'm not so sure.."

"C'MON ANNIE! PLEASEEEE!?" The boys pouted and it was cute, but not as cute as Percy's.

"You can't stand that face!" my dad pointed towards them with a grin on his face.

"Fine…" I walked out of the dinning room and grabbed my old guitar, that still looks like the old me had fun with it. I smiled at the grey guitar that was my prized possession. I can't believe they still kept this. I placed the guitar on my lap and tuned it and placed the paper next to me so I won't forget. This song is just an example of how I feel; its true, I need to be more free, live my life, accomplish.

-PUT YOUR RECORDS ON by Corinne Bailey Rae-

Annabeth: Bold

The boys sat down on the couch while I sat on the single chair. I started to strum and sing.

 **Three little birds sat on my window.**

 **And they told me I don't need to worry.**

 **Summer came like cinnamon**

 **So sweet,**

 **Little girls double-dutch on the concrete.**

I looked up at them from my guitar and saw them smiling and looked back down to my guitar.

 **Maybe sometimes we've got it wrong, but it's alright**

 **The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same**

 **Oh, don't you hesitate.**

I started to strum and hit my heel to the chair so it made a drum noise while my two other hands were busy. I smiled at this part; I have to let go.

 **Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song**

 **You go ahead, let your hair down**

 **Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,**

 **Just go ahead, let your hair down.**

 **You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.**

The guitar was at its normal slow pace and I stopped using my heel. I looked up again to see the boys swaying to the music in their seats with big grins on their face.

 **Blue as the sky, sunburnt and lonely,**

 **Sipping tea in a bar by the roadside,**

 **(just relax, just relax)**

 **Don't you let those other boys fool you,**

 **Got to love that afro hair do.**

 **Maybe sometimes we feel afraid, but it's alright**

 **The more you stay the same, the more they seem to change.**

 **Don't you think it's strange?**

My heel started to kick the leg of the chair again and the boys started to clap. I do have to admit; I can relate a lot to this song, duh, I wrote it.

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song

 **You go ahead, let your hair down**

 **Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,**

 **Just go ahead, let your hair down.**

 **You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.**

I stopped with the heel and started to just go with the guitar. I was still looking at my guitar and strumming

 **'Twas more than I could take, pity for pity's sake**

 **Some nights kept me awake, I thought that I was stronger**

 **When you gonna realise, that you don't even have to try any longer?**

 **Do what you want to.**

The first line I stopped the guitar so it was only my strong voice and the guitar jumped back in on the second line.

 **Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song**

 **You go ahead, let your hair down**

 **Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,**

 **Just go ahead, let your hair down.**

 **Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song**

 **You go ahead, let your hair down**

 **Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,**

 **Just go ahead, let your hair down.**

 **Oh, you're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow**

Everyone clapped and I returned the guitar. I was really happy until dad said something unexpected that broke me "You should really get a record deal! You sound amazing! L-like go to hollywood and be the best thing, OH I WOULD BE SO PROUD OF YOU!" My dad said waving his hands around. Proud of me. I guess I have no choice.

I rubbed the back of my neck, damn i've been spending too much time with Percy. "Ah, funny story…But please, don't tell anyone, if I agree, please I want them to hear it from me. " They nodded slowly wondering where I was going.

NEXT DAY:

BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP bep.

"ARH SHUT UP I BEGGING YOU!" I slammed my alarm off but the sound was still there. "FINE! I SURRENDER!" I woke up really intimidated and jumped on my bed so I was standing on it in a ninja position trying to find the source of sound. it went again. I followed the sound and it turns out it was just my phone. No biggy. Apparently I got a few messages.

The Amazings Group Chat:

DeathBreath: I'm bored.

SeaweedBrain: Dun…Dun

SeaweedBrain: Dun…Dun

SeaweedBrain: Dun…

SeaweedBrain: Dundundundundundundundundundundundn

SeaweedBrain: DUN DUN!

SeaweedBrain:

SeaweedBrain: I THINK I FOUND NICO!

DeathBreath: HEY!

WiseGirl: What the hell Percy?

Percy: ;) teehee.

BeautyQueen: Can you guys just shut up?

Sparky: Ya! Its like what?

TravisS: 5AM.

ConnerS: Ya! We need beauty sleep people!

FireBoy: Hello! My beauty doesn't come by itself ya' know!

Gardner: What are you guys doing awake?

DeathBreath: I'm packing with 2 idiots.

SeaweedBrain: Must be you and Thalia then.

DeathToBarbies: Don't make me change it to DeathToPercy

SeaweedBrain: OKAY! CALM DOWN!

Gardner: Why you packing?

BeautyQueen: …Remember?

Gardner: oh.

DeathBreath: Let's not talk about it! Today is our last day of rehearsal.

After that I just silenced my phone and had a quick shower. I mean, I was already awake what else am I supposed to do? I could vaguely remember when i told my family the news and they said to go for it and not hold back because of a "stupid, pathetic, money wasting, popular, celebrity boyfriend" Guess who said that? Yes, my over-protective dad.

Once I got out of the shower I wore some jeans and a white tank top with a band going around my forehead while I just lazily tied my hear into a super messy ponytail. I finished dressing up, I mean its only school, so I really didnt mind.

I got to school and walked up to my locker. I closed my eyes as I opened it. My eyes fell on a photograph I kept of all of us at the campfire singing and dancing, Travis hid a camera somewhere behind the rocks and it took pictures by itself every 10minutes. I sighed at that photo knowing I will have to let them go. After the talk with my father and brothers im now 70% going and 30% not. My friends would be happy for me, right?

"ANNIE!" Well that snapped me back to reality.I turned around hoping that it was one of my friends but I was mistaken by the worst person to ever live, Calypso.

I whipped around and gave her a glare "what."

"Congrats on having a record deal!" She literally shouted that. I slapped my hand to her mouth so she could shut up but now everyone is staring at me. I gave them a cold glare and they ran off doing what they were doing.

"Oh I'm sorry, I don't think China heard you!" I shouted at her face. "Wait…How did you know? I didn't tell anyone." I asked her stepping closer to her so she was trapped leaning on a wall opposite my locker.

Her eyes widened. "U-uh did I say record deal? I meant… Record player!" She laughed awkwardly, she is horrible at lying.

"You did this! You were the one who got me it. Why?" I asked her.

"To get you away from MY Percy!" She screamed back pushing me away

I stepped closer to her. "Well, I want you to know, that Percy is leaving. And because of you, so am I. I am taking up the deal weather you like it or not!" I shouted back. She ran for the ladies bathroom and i let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Oh gods. What did I just say? Did I just let my ego take control over me and say I accepted it so she would be mad? oh gods what am I going to do-

"Annabeth, Is that true?" I heard Chris say. I turned around to see all my friends standing in front of me with worry in their eyes.

"Wise Girl, is it true?" Percy stepped up. I hesitated. Gods damns its.

"Y-yeah." I said stepping back curious of their answer.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Piper.

"Because I just found out yesterday night at my dads." I stared at her dead in the eye but quickly looked down once I said that.

"You're taking the offer? What about us at school?" Jason.

"I-I just don't know." I stepped back my tears threatening to come out.

Jason gave me a tight hug along with everyone else. "I'm proud of you, we wont hold you back."

Percy stepped up with a wide grin on his face "You're going to hollywood!" He cheered with everyone behind him. "Cheers to you!" Everyone raised thier hands.

Soon after everyone left leaving me and Percy together. "I can't wait for you to come to hollywood. No doubt we would be passing each other while im on tour." I smiled and pecked him on his lips humming "Just imagine it, the new it couple. Percy and Annabeth" He smiled.

"I have to make a call, give me a minute?" I asked he nodded.

I dialed my phone "Hello?" The same calm voice entered

"Hello, this is Annabeth Chase, I would be delighted to sign the contract."

"Great! I will pass on the news. You will be doing gigs, concerts, interviews and maybe some high movie rolls and tours. I will get back with your new manager that we have hired."

"Manager?"

"Indeed, Her name is Silena Beaugard. Are you aware of her?"

I smiled thinking back at 1st grade when they both found out about demigods, before Thalia, a year before Thalia. "Yes, thank you."

"No Honey, Thank you." And the phone cut of, dead.

Once I put my phone in my pocket I was greeted by a happy Percy. "I did it!" I cheered. He hugged be so tight and spun me around I felt there was nothing better than this.


	16. Hi

So... Hi. It's been a while. It's not you. It's me. I swear. Anyways... I suppose you would want an explanation. And I will give you one. So lately I've been less active on and more on wattpad... But good news! I'm not completely abandoning you guys! My writing has improved immensely and I'm trying to explore the more deeper sides of the writing and reading world. So if you want to check out my Wattpad it's: **edibleflower**

I will be posting the unedited versions of my Percy Jackson fanfics that are on here to Wattpad. So yeah.

Go check it out and I'll see you there!


End file.
